Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries
by Caliente
Summary: [ABANDONED] post-Ascension –– 'Well, Rogue isn't too trusting, you know. And Remy isn't really trustworthy. Hence their issues.' 'Okay,' he agreed uncertainly. Sometimes it was just better to agree with the Valley girl. –– Entry 12: Piotr Rasputin
1. Entry 1: Shadowcat

**Author's Note**: A Post-Ascension story. Everything's changing. You get to view it through the eyes of the students. There are some new students, some old ones. People have left, people have come. I swear it's interesting. It has a lot of drama… and romance. I don't want to give too much away, but be assured it will be a Romy, Jott, and Kiotr.

**Disclaimer**: Know what I own?? A can of soup. That's right, a can of soup. I know you're jealous… but it's my soup. :P So, I own the soup, not Marvel comics or the X-Men. But isn't the soup so much better?? I know you're jealous. It is after all, soup.

"talking" - 'thinking' -  _foreign languages_/_written words_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

_October 14th 2003___

_Dear Diary,_

_            Isn't it funny how things turn out sometimes? At least, that's what I've been thinking recently. I mean, with all the changes and stuff happening at the mansion in the past two months, I practically don't recognize the place anymore. Between the new faces coming and the familiar faces leaving… I guess I should explain myself. Just so much has happened._

_            About a month ago, the New Recruits moved out. Not really, they just moved campuses. Alex and Danielle joined them, along with Jubilee, Rahne, Tabitha, and X23 who goes by Alana. She had Mr. Logan name her, isn't that sweet? She has superior fighting skills, but she has no people skills, so Mr. Logan decided it would be better if she was with the younger students. Closer to her age. Well, anyway, Roberto, Bobby, Sam, Amara, Jamie, Ray, and the rest I mentioned all moved to the Massachusetts Academy_†_. It's being run by Beast and Magneto. Surprised? I sure was. But he's "turned over a new leaf" and the students seem to like him okay. All things considered. I really miss Mr. McCoy, but with all the new people, it's still exciting._

_            First to join was Angel, after the battle against Apocalypse. Isn't that exciting? He's totally cute but kinda old. For me at least. He still lives part time in the city and works and whatever, but he's around a bunch. Guess who else showed up? Gambit. About a week after Angel. Boy's got balls to do that, especially after he kidnapped Rogue. Whatever. Said he was "indisposed" during the Apocalypse crisis, but he "wants to help". Ha, like we believed that. But Storm vouched for him, mentioning something about knowing his _Tante_ Mattie. That made Gambit squirm. Poor guy looked like he could use my powers. Also, Colossus decided to stick around after the Apocalypse incident. Something about being better for his family if he was away. I think he's sad. He has this picture of his sister in his room and I catch him staring at it sometimes. I've elected myself to get him out of his funk though. Oh, and I found out his real name too. It's Piotr. Isn't that cute? I can't pronounce it right though, so I call him "Peter". And he calls me "_Katya_" which is Russian for Kitty._

_            We even got a couple of "new mutants" recently but their too old and experienced to be at the Massachusetts Academy. One is named Elisabeth "Betsy" Braddock, and her codename is Psylocke. She came about a week ago, needing the Professor's help. It has to do with some body switching stuff or something. And she's a ninja. Major skills in the Danger Room. But, guess who she looks like? Risty! Same age and sounds like her too, just that her purple hair is waist length. Guess Mystique modeled "Risty" after a real person. Rogue's less than happy, as you can imagine, but then again, when is she happy? The other newbie is a boy named Bishop. At least, that's what he goes by. No real name or age, just a codename. He looks about Gambit's age, but who knows? Get this, he's from the future. Freaky, huh? We wouldn't have believed him but he knows so much about us, it's creepy. He was (or will be or whatever) an officer with a mutant police force. And, he hates Gambit for some reason. Could be because he's a thief, but I don't think that's it. It seems more personal. Bishop tried to kill him when he first arrived. Can you imagine the tension? Personally, I think Bishop's just a big boy scout. Like Scott, only bigger, blacker, and badder. Ohmigod, I did not just write that. Anyway, his policy is "shoot now, ask questions later", so he gets along with Mr. Logan in that respect._

_            So, after all the new people came, the Professor decided to open a second school. He separated the New Recruits and sent them to their own campus, as I mentioned before. And now, there are two teams of X-Men. There's the Blue team, that's Scott, Jean, Angel, Storm, Kurt, and Piotr. Kurt's convinced it's named for him and he should be leader. I'm pretty sure he's joking. The other team, the Gold team consists of Rogue, me, Betsy, Bishop, Gambit, and Mr. Logan. Rogue's our team leader, can you believe it? She actually does a good job too. She's really come out of her shell. Might have something to do with the progress she's been making. She can't touch, but she can use some of her psyches' powers. She has to reabsorb them ever once in a while, but then she can use them for much longer and with great control. Jean, me, Kurt, and Mr. Logan are her favorites. The most useful and easy to reabsorb since we're her friends, or so she says. Occasionally she'll take on a personality trait or two after she's used our powers, I don't think she likes that. She claims I made her act all dopey around Gambit the other day. I suggested she reabsorb Dorian, so she could negate her own powers but she refused. Doesn't want to involve the young boy. Whatever. Off topic again._

_            We had to get a new doctor, since Mr. McCoy is gone, so a new woman came. Her name's Cecilia Reyes and her mutant status got her fired from her job. Her powers involve a force field she forms around her body. She was upset, who could blame her, but luckily the Professor offered her a job. She seems to like it here alright, but I don't think she's all that happy. I think she misses her old work in the hospital. We try to be nice, but she's not very comfortable with mutants. Go figure. She began corresponding with Mr. McCoy regularly and I think there are the hintings of a romance there. Ironic since Mr. McCoy's mutation is so drastic._

_            Now onto the bad news. Well, bad in my book. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants lives on. Mystique is back with vengeance. She's regrouped with Lance, Pyro, Toad, and Blob. Where are Wanda and Pietro, you may ask. That's the sad part, nobody knows. They're gone. Magneto seemed less than happy about it, but what's he gonna do? Not like he was ever really a father to them. They cut their ties and left. The Professor knows where they are, but all he'll divulge is "they're safe and happy" and "their working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and a new team". I hope they're all right._

_            I better go, since I have training soon. You know how Mr. Logan gets. Dr. Reyes will be there today because we're doing self-defense and work on our powers. She hates the Danger Room more than any of us students. I think it's because it reminds her she's a mutant. Whatever. She needs to get over it. She's an adult. Lately, Jean's powers have been growing stronger. Rogue says she can feel in when she absorbs her. She thinks something isn't right. She's even talked to the Professor about her worries. Personally, I think her powers are just growing like before. Rogue's yelling now, so I really have to leave. I'll write again soon. Bye._

_As always,_

_            Kitty Pryde a.k.a. Shadowcat_

"Kitty!" Rogue yelled again from the hallway.

"What?" the petite brunette responded, phasing her head through the wall.

The older mutant rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. "It's locked. Do ya mind? We have trainin' soon an' Ah need my uniform."

Kitty rolled her eyes in return. "You have my power, use it." With that, she phased back inside.

"Ah can't use my psyche's powers befo' the Danger Room session," Rogue shouted through the door. "Ah'll get tired an'–" She was cut off when Kitty phased her upper body into the hall, grabbed her, and phased back into the room. "Thank ya," she stated sarcastically.

"No problem," Kitty responded with a grin. She studied her roommate for a moment before turning to Rogue's profile in her diary.

_Rogue – my roommate:_

_Update: __October 14th 2003___

_            She's not the same as she once was. It's strange how people can change so much, but the core is still the same. Her appearance is drastically different. I think it's because of the control she's been gaining over her psyches. The Professor says someday she'll be able to control all the psyches she's absorbed without having to reabsorb them. That would mean she could touch. Anyway, her hair's still the same color. Or should I say colors. She still has brown hair with a white stripe, but it's much longer. And curly. She said something about not wanting to blow dry long hair. Personally I like it. And she ditched the heavy Gothic makeup for some basic eyeliner and burgundy lip gloss. Did you know that her eyes are green? Not grayish green like we always thought, but bright, vibrant green. Without all that blue and purple eye shadow competing for attention, you can really see it. Her clothing has changed slightly as well. It's become slightly more daring. And since Rogue's recently, ahem, grown more in certain areas, it's quite noticeable. I still can't get her to consider pink a color, but she has added a few lighter colors to her wardrobe. And, she's even started dating. Mostly it's guys she meets when we go clubbing in New York City, but I think she would even be willing to start a serious relationship if the right guy came along. Maybe he already has, though she doesn't see it…_

"Hey Rogue?" she called to her friend.

"What is it Kit?" her muffled voice came from the closet. "Ah'm a little busy at the moment…"

"What do you think of Remy?" she asked bluntly.

Rogue stood up so quickly, she bumped her head. Cursing her luck and her roommate, she came out, rubbing her head gingerly. "What do ya mean, Kitty?" She finished pulling on her uniform and sat down on her bed.

Kitty paused for a moment, contemplating how to phrase it. "It's just that you, like, were all dopey–"

Rogue snorted, bringing the younger girl out of her reverie. "Sorry ta disappoint ya, but that was all you. Or rather, yer psyche."

"But I don't like Remy," she argued. "I bet my psyche was, like, just forcing you to act on your feelings."

"Just let it go Kitty," Rogue told her friend. "Ah like how yer Valley Girl accent returns when yer flustered. It's so cute."

Kitty stuck her tongue out at her roommate and threw a pillow at her. Rogue used Jean's telekinesis to turn the pillow back on Kitty. "This means war," Kitty announced.

"Bring it on," Rogue replied with a grin. "No powers."

"No powers," Kitty agreed. 

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

Ten minutes later, Remy LeBeau was wandering down the hall when he heard squeals and grunts coming from Rogue and Kitty's joined room. Being the sensitive soul he is, he immediately headed towards the noises. The sight he was greeted with was one he was not expecting. He found the two girls beating each other with pillows, and their room covered in feathers. He also saw Kurt cheering them on, with both of them slamming him with the pillows occasionally. He let out a loud chuckle and commented, "Dat's a good look f'r you, _p'tite_."

Kitty blushed slightly at his attention but she quickly whirled around and threw her pillow at him. "This isn't a show," she told him.

"Den why is he–" Remy tried to argue.

"'cause he's my brother," Rogue interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Annoyin' as he is, that gives him pillow fight rights."

Remy took a moment to appreciate Rogue in her uniform. The new uniforms were alright by his standards. She wore black a black spandex bodysuit that was similar to a tank top and pants (A/N: like the "future uniforms") with a yellow X-Men belt around her waist. Because her body suit left her hands and arms uncovered, so she added a floor length black leather trench coat to wear over. Luckily, it didn't hide her abundant cleavage. She was wearing her normal black gloves, but he knew she would be removing them for the Danger Room. Realizing he was staring slightly, he turned his attention back to _le petite chat_. She was in her uniform as well, and he noticed that she was slender where Rogue was curvy. She wore black spandex pants with the yellow X-Men belt at the waist. Her stomach was exposed by her black spandex, high neck top. It covered her arms and hands but left her fingers free. Her long hair was no longer confined to a ponytail, instead falling to her shoulder blades in soft waves. He whistled slightly at the girls, before quickly closing the door as a barrage of pillows headed towards his head.

"An' stay out, Bayou Boy," he heard Rogue yell after him.

"Y'know you want me, _chere_," he shouted back. "T'ink de show y'put on in de Danger Room last week proved dat."

He heard Rogue shout a string of curses after him. 'Ah the team leader. Like a sweet Southern flower.' Remy laughed at his own sarcasm. 'Or not. If only…' Well, there'd be time to worry about that later. He had to get ready for the Danger Room session. He had just enough time to change and make an entrance. 'That'll get her Southern belle knickers in a twist,' he smirked. 'This'll be fun.'

†I am aware that most of the New Recruits are from the New Mutants series and the Massachusetts Academy was in the Generation X series, but I just sort of combined the two in my own warped way.

You've read… please review. Please. Pretty please. *down on knees, begging* PLEASE??! I'm desperate!! Does it show??


	2. Entry 2: Rogue

**F.Y.I.** – This chappy is set 4 days later… check the date.

**Disclaimer**: So I don't own the soup anymore, I had it for lunch. But I did get a new doggy today. Her name is Sassy and she's a Jack Russell Terrier. I know you care so much. Point?? Right, I don't own Marvel Comics.

"talking" - 'thinking' - _foreign languages_/_written words_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

_Oct. 18, 2003___

_Hey Journal,_

_            Where to begin, Journal? Where to begin? Today has been quite a day. First, Scott and I had to go through our tactical analyses of the teams. Sometimes being team leader can be so boring. I still don't know why the Professor picked me. I mean, perfect Jean is so much more together. I think he thinks it'll be "character building" or something. He's been right so far, so who am I to question him. If the Beast were still here, he'd say, "Ours is not to reason why, ours is just to do or die." Since I don't wanna die, I guess I better do it. _Lord_, I miss him. He always made me feel welcome. Angel's here now. And Colossus. And, ugh, Gambit. He's all flirty with Jean, Betsy, Kitty, and even Storm. Everyone but me, actually. He used to flirt with me to but he just stopped. At first I was put off by that, but I'm happier than when he was flirty with me. Stupid Kitty, though. About a week ago, I used her psyche and she got all lovesick around Gumbo after the Danger Room session. He's taken it upon himself not to let me forget it. He gets so much joy out of pushing my buttons. I mentioned Betsy, who happens to look like Risty. So I asked her if she knew Mystique and she denied it. I know she's lying though. I used Wolvie's super-smelling, so I know that she had met her before. I don't know what she's hiding but she's hiding something. I definitely don't trust her. Oh, and then there's Bishop. I like him. He's got something against the Cajun. Thinks he'll betray the X-Men. Can't argue with the boy there. He's as anal as Scott, with Wolvie's attitude. But we still get along._

_            Wanna hear about the funky love tangle around here? So, Scott and Jean are dating, but Scott's attracted to Psylocke, that's Betsy, and Jean's attracted to Warren, Angel remember? But, Betsy's attracted to Warren, and he's too stoic to tell who he likes. I know she's itchin' to read his mind but the Professor would flip, so she's stuck in the dark like the rest of us. So, she's been dating Gambit to try to get his attention. I can tell Gambit doesn't really like her either, but I'm not sure who he's trying to make jealous. I thought it was Jean at first but it's hard to tell. Maybe he's just getting some ass. Man's got needs after all. And Betsy was a supermodel._

_            Who really cares about the mansion drama anyway? Not I. Not when I'm up to my arse in work. Being a team leader is hard. Scott's not as helpful as I had hoped either. He keeps saying, "Time will teach you better than I can". What a load. Wolvie's been helpful in some aspects. He's on my side and he commands respect, so at least I can get their attention. But damn, sometimes I just don't know what to do. I mean, some of the simulations are confusing and I'm only working on adrenaline. I like to take risks, but sometimes they don't pan out. And with the Sentinel activity starting up again, we have to be on top of things. I know. Apocalypse really screwed us over in that sense. Plus the Brotherhood's been reincarnated. They've been causing major problems as of late. At least we don't have to worry about Magneto. He's got his hands full with the New Recruits in __Massachusetts__. Poor sucker. I almost pity him. Almost._

_            Oh goody. Scotty's calling me. Time for some more training plans. Joy. I'm really glad to be team leader, don't get me wrong. And I've been advancing with my powers more and more. But _Lord_ help that boy if he don't remove the stick that he has wedged up his ass, I may have to do it for him. The boy dreams about Danger Room sessions and battling the Brotherhood. I swear, if Jean would just give him some, maybe he would loosen up. I'll write again soon. Bye._

_Rogue_

Rogue closed her journal, placing it in a drawer of her nightstand. She hopped off her bed and made her way to Scott's room, silently dreading training plans. She knocked lightly and let herself into his room. She saw him hunched over some plans at his desk. Silently she floated over to him, using Jean's psyche, and tapped him on the shoulder. Scott leapt up, spun around, and put his hand on his sunglasses. Rogue laughed. "Relax, it's just me, sugah. Ya been callin' me fo' five minutes."

"Sorry Rogue," Scott apologized bashfully. "I was just concentrating."

"Hon, ya gotta loosen up," she told him with a smile. "Ya gonna give yerself a hernia or heart attack or somethin'."

"So I've been told," Scott mumbled, looking down. "It's just…" he summed up all his courage and looked her strait in the eyes, "I need your help."

"My help?" Rogue was shocked. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. "With what?"

He looked uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck. "See, it's, uh, Jean and my, uhm, six month anniversary a couple days…"

"An' ya wanted some advice on how ta make it a special night," she supplied with a grin. He nodded. "So ya can get some," she added with a smirk.

Scott's face matched his glasses as he muttered, "Southern debutant she is not."

The Southerner laughed and walked over to investigate what Scott had written.

_Hotel? The Plaza – reservations: check_

_Dinner? Le Petite Café – reservations: check_

_Carriage ride? __Central Park__ – spontaneous_

_Flowers? Red roses – order: check_

_Chocolate? Dark – purchased:_

_Suit? Charcoal grey – purchased: check_

"What do ya need me for?" she asked with a smile. "Ya got this whole thin' planned out."

"I know," he was rubbing his neck again, "it's just… I wanted a woman's perspective. You know, is it too corny? Will she like it? That sorta stuff."

Rogue sat down on the bed with a pensive look on her face. She gestured for Scott to join her. Looking very thoughtful, she met his gaze. "She'll love it 'cause she loves ya," she assured him in a serious tone. Suddenly, she smiled brightly, "An' if ya get two hotel rooms, she'll be touched 'cause ya were 'sensitive to her feelings' an' it'll increase ya chances at gettin' lucky." She winked for effect. Scott blushed again and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yer gonna have ta get over yerself if ya want any. Ya can't be blushin' when ya tryin' ta get laid. Ya have ta reassure her." She smirked. "Even if ya are a virgin."

"Rogue!" Scott cried, bewildered by her words.

Rogue chuckled slightly. "Ah better be goin'. Good luck, Slim." She exited the room and added softly, "Yer gonna need it."

"Who's going to need what?" a deep voice questioned her.

Rogue leapt up and spun around. There in all his blonde and feathered glory was Angel. 'No Warren,' she reminded herself. 'Angel's just his codename. And he's not really a heavenly figure.' "Warren, ya startled me," she breathed, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Ah didn't hear ya comin'.

"Well, that might have something to do with the fact that you were talking to yourself," he suggested, a small smile playing on his lips. "They say that's the first sign that a person's going crazy." 'Am I flirting?' he asked himself. 'Who could blame me if I am, look at her.'

"Please sugah, Ah'm way beyond signs. I'm certifiable." She smiled warmly at the normally stoic man. 'At least he's finally starting to come out of his shell,' she thought happily. 'Not that I can complain, took me years longer to come out of mine.'

Warren laughed at the Southern belle's slightly warped humor. "If you say so," he stated simply. 'Look at her eyes. Like two glistening emeralds. So full of life,' his mind wandered as he watched her.

"Ah do. So where ya off ta?" She checked the clock on the wall. "It's still early. Ya should socialize mo'. Ah know Betsy would appreciate it."

Warren nodded absentmindedly, noticing how the light hit her white stripes. 'God she looks gorgeous without all that Gothic makeup. Not that she looked bad before. And that top… how I wish I could just–'

"Warren? Warren? Warren!" Rogue snapped him out of his reverie. "Sorry Rogue," he muttered bashfully. "Mind wandered."

"Fantasizing about a certain hot fashion model?" she joked, not noticing the deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression he had.

Forcing his brain to work, he shrugged her off. "Nah, just thinking about work. That's where I was headed. I have a phone conference in about fifteen minutes. I have to prepare."

Rogue smiled apologetically. "Ah'm sorry fo' keepin' ya. Ah didn't know."

"Quite all right," he assured her. "I didn't say anything. But I must be going…" he trailed off with an apologetic smile of his own.

"Of course," Rogue agreed. "Ah'll see ya later." She walked down the hall calling a last good-bye over her shoulder.

"Bye," Warren managed to get out as he watched her retreating form. 'Do her hips sway like that naturally? And her butt… perfect. Damn it Warren, you have to work,' he scolded himself. 'You do not have enough time for a cold shower, so concentrate on something else.' Ripping his eyes away from where Rogue had disappeared, he quickly made his way to his room. He had responsibilities after all. Worthington Industries wasn't going to run itself.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

Rogue wandered out into Storm's gardens, practicing her silent footfalls. She smiled as she admired Ororo's work. Suddenly she heard a clicking sound and Rogue whirled around to find herself face to face with the barrel of a gun. Bishop's gun to be exact. She smirked. "We have ta stop meetin' like this sugah. People talk."

Rolling his eyes, Bishop holstered the gun. "And what do they say?" he questioned the Southerner with a half-smile and a raised eyebrow.

Rogue took his arm and led him further into Ororo's fabulous flowers. "That we have a torrid romance." Bishop refused to dignify that with a response. He just snorted at her logic. She playfully hit his arm and grinned brightly at him. "An' who could blame them?" she continued. "After all, when a hottie like me hangs out with the likes of you, it's only natural fo' people ta talk."

"What's wrong with me?" he inquired with a glare in her direction. "You're not exactly a prized peach."

"Hey," Rogue cried indignantly, hitting him again. "Ah'll have ya know that many a boy consider me quite–"

"Annoying? Boring? Violent?" he supplied, rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"–the prize," Rogue finished, raising her arm like she was going to strike him again, laughing instead. "See, this is what I've been tellin' ya about. Ya just have ta loosen up a bit an' people will respond."

"I guess your right," Bishop conceited. His expression became more serious as he regarded the pretty Southerner on his arm. "Rogue, I'm curious. Why did you befriend me? We are so different and I–"

"Stop right there, sugah," Rogue interrupted, matching his serious expression. "Ah'm ya friend fo' a couple reasons. First of all, Ah have ta have a workin' relationship with everybody on my team. Ah'm a leader, it's my job. Secondly, ya dislike the Cajun. Right off the bat we had somethin' in common. The third reason is simple, Ah could tell ya felt outta place. It's important ta me that ya feel comfortable around the mansion. Lastly, ya needed a friend. Everybody could see it, but with ya wieldin' that huge ass gun everywhere, it was a bit intimidatin'. Luckily, Ah specialize in intimidation. Ah decided that gun or no gun, ya were nice enough. Figured an offer of friendship couldn't hurt." Seeing Bishop's shocked face, rogue suppressed a smirk. "Surprised it wasn't yer raw, animal magnetism that drew me in?" she asked innocently.

Immediately snapping out of his slight stupor, Bishop let out a hearty laugh. "Care to join me for a while on my patrol?" he questioned with a smile.

"A real smile too," Rogue remarked. "An' yer face didn't crack or nothin'."

"Ha-ha," Bishop commented dryly. "You in or what?"

"Sounds good ta me, sugah," she told him with a soft smile. "Lead the way future boy." 'Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,' she quoted _Casablanca_ in her head.

**Author's Note**: So now you know who likes whom. There was no ROMY this time (and I assure that this is a ROMY – have faith) but we did see some implied JOTT, some Bishop/Rogue friendship, and we got to see who Warren likes… fun, yes?? Promise TONS of Remy and his feelings next chappy.So that's it for now. Tell me if you like it. I just want to reiterate that this is a ROMY!! I PROMISE!! Warren just has a little crush. Adios.

**Review Responses**: Thanks to everybody that reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!! PROMISE!! -** Msqre**: Gracias for being my first reviewer!! YAY!! Sorry for no Remy entrance… there's a reference to it in the 3rd chappy. I'll just tell you now that it was him arriving 10 minutes late… shirtless. :P Anyway, thanks for the compliments. Hope you like the next chappy. - **Katrina5**: Dream come true?? That's awesome!! I feel UBER loved. :) Glad you liked the exposition. And my character choices. I've always been a Bishop fan 'cause of his unnatural obsession with his plasma rifle. And his banter with Remy. I also think Psylocke's character has a lot of potential. I'm not keeping either of their pasts COMPLETELY cannon, but I'm do the best I can all things considered. I hope you like where I end up going. Thanks for the review. - **Aro**: It's Cream of Mushroom. :P Of course I'm writing more… I've already completed 5 more chappies, and I'm no where near done. Rogue's not gonna know she even remotely doesn't hate Remy until Chapter 6. Things will change between them that chapter. Promise. *wink, wink* Hope you like the next chappy. LOVE your stories. - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: First off, props on a cool name amigo. And THANK YOU for adding me to your favorite author's list. That's SOSOSOSO sweet of you. Anyway, there'll be other couples and flirtation as well, but, uh, mainly Romy and Jott, Kiotr hinting, and a strange web of love. OH! And some Beast/Cecelia Reyes hinting too. Thank you for reviewing. Here's the update. Enjoy. - **SickmindedSucker**: Dude, nifty name. :P Thanks for the props. Remy's entrance will be referred to in chapter 3. I like my characters too. Hehe. I like your story too. I don't know if I reviewed or not so I thought I'd let you know just in case. Here's the update, as requested. Thanks for reviewing. - **Shockgoddess**: Thanks for the compliments. I always liked Bishop and Psylocke and figured I'd include them. They're fun characters. Here's the update, as requested. I really like your stuff too!! I want more ROMY in "Thin Blue Line" plz!! Oh, and I think the Kurtty was UBER cute. Thanks for reviewing. - **RahneMan**: Oooh!! I love your stuff!! I love Bets too!! I kinda changed her past so it was less Cannon 'cause I don't understand everything about her in the comics. Like, did she lose her precognition powers when she swapped bodies with Revanche or not?? Anyway, love Kiotr too. It's more hinting but there's some fun fluffiness in chapter 6. Yay!! No plans for Lockheed yet, we'll see. I'm not very familiar with him. New Recruits may have more than a cameo, I'm not sure. I am sorta planning a set of diaries for them too. You know a "Diary of a Mutant: The Massachusetts Academy Diaries" or something. I'm not sure. And as for Emma… she and the Hellfire Club will be showing up in chapter 4. Majorly. Villainess, thy name is Emma Frost. But *shush*, keep it on the down low. W00T back atcha!! Here's the update, thanks for reviewing. - **Beaubier**: OMG!! I love your stuff!! You're like a Jean-Paul advocate or something. I never even knew who he was before I read your fanfics… now I'm much more versed in who he is. The inner prissy gay man. :P J/K Hopefully the New Recruits will have their own series at the Massachusetts Academy. I've planned it, now let's see if it comes through. *fingers crossed* Anyway, I'm hoping I'll be able to bring them into the fold. We'll see. Thanks for your compliments. I'm glad you like it. Thanks again for reviewing. - **Amara Allerdyce**: Sorry, no AMYRO planned, though I am a fan. Amara and the New Mutants may make another appearance, it's hard to say. I have hopes for their own series, but I'm not sure right now. St. John is currently an active member of the Brotherhood, which will be touched on in Chapter 3. I may have him show up for a battle or two, but he's not a main character at all. Sorry. I hope you'll keep reading. Thanks for reviewing. - **Ishandahalf**: I was hoping you'd review. The queen of ROMY reviewing if you will. So thanks for the review. I'm glad my beans are cool, I'm not really into warm beans. :P I'm glad you like the diary format, it's something I experimented with and really liked. New for me too, I've never written in the first person before. Glad you like the changes, I tried to include a couple of my fav comic characters and still keep the Evo vibe. Had to banish the New Recruits though, too many characters for me to handle. They may make an appearance or two, who knows?? The ROMY will be slow at first… but there will be a change in chapter 6… a GOOD change. I'm glad you would have spit, had you been drinking liquid. That's what I was going for. I'm glad I got a gold star. *puts it on fridge like a dork* And next bunny I see is getting some crack. So I can judge the speed at which I should update. For now, 3 days will have to suffice. :) Hope you like the chappy. - **Rogue77**: I always thought that if Rogue had some confidence she could rule the world. First step, team leader. :P I'm glad you like my "nice" idea. *smiles like an idiot* Thanks for reviewing, I hope I updated quick enough. - **T.**: Thanks for the review amigo. Love the support. I'm glad you're enjoying my fic. Here's the update, tell me what you think. - **Khay**: Dude, love your stories. Ideologies is a favorite of mine. Bad ass Rogue, Queen Jean, Remy trying to win them both. Scott in love with Jean, enamored with Rogue. It's a thing of beauty. I'm glad you like my comic/Evo meld. I'm excited about it. There will be a lot of Rogue/Gambit interaction, but the Romy won't really start until chapter 6. But I think it's worth it to watch Remy make a fool of himself for a few chapters. :P Thanks for your compliments and the review. Here's the update, hopefully quick enough. Enjoy. - **Cookies-n-Cream08**: Thanks!! I'm glad you like it. Here's the update, tell me what you think. LOVE your name by the way!! :P - **The Rogue Witch**: Dude, me too. I was hoping for more Post-Ascension stuff, but nobody seems to want to write 'em. Oh well, I do. :) *hugs reviewer back* We should start a support group. J/K Thanks for your compliments and the review. Hope you like the new chappy. - **GambitsRogue**: Thanks for reviewing. I wanted to try writing in the first person and journal entries seemed the easiest way to do it. But thanks for the props. I love ROMY too, but be warned, it won't be instantaneous. Chapter 6 is when things start to happen. *wink, wink* Anyway, here's the update, as requested. - **Rogue Pryde**: Sadly, desperate is a pretty accurate description of me. :P Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you like my diary fic… I was nervous 'cause I've never written anything like it before. You were TOO kind!! I'm REALLY glad you like it. I hope you keep reading (and reviewing but that's less important)!! And about "Running Away"… I'll see what happens. I might do more but I'm just not sure. Maybe some day. - **The Sphinx Minx**: Aw, thanks!! I LOVE your ficlet, why don't you continue it?? I'm glad you like my fic. I hope I stay true to the characters, your compliments are UBER sweet!! Here's the update, as requested… hope it was quick enough. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!! You gave me an awesome ego boost. Hehe. - **4Rogue**: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you like it. Hope the wait wasn't too long. Here's the chappy, tell me what you think. 


	3. Entry 3: Gambit

**F.Y.I.** – In case you're keeping track, 6 days have passed, according to the letter date. 

**Disclaimer**: What do I own?? Nada. Especially not Marvel's X-Men. Damnit. I was so close!! Well, not really…****

"talking" - 'thinking' - _foreign languages_/_written words_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

_10/24/03___

Bonjour Tante_ Mattie,_

_            Figured I better write you before you call here and give me an earful about how I haven't kept in touch. Life in the mansion is stranger than any other place I've ever been. The people here are crazier than Pyro. Well, maybe not. I don't wanna think about that boy. The _homme's_ an enemy now. Makes me sad but we were never close. His obsession with fire and devotion to Magneto made him too dangerous to get close to. Petey was like me. Stuck with Mags 'cause he tricked us. Shoulda known anybody who could get me outta New Orleans would be a shady character. I was just a foolish boy. Heh. Probly still am._

_            Felt bad about just sitting by during the big A-poc battle. Not like I could help it though. My father and I have issues; you know the story, so I think I can leave it at that. Some things shouldn't be written down. But, if I had had a choice, I woulda helped. Can't believe Mags is teaching the New Recruits now. It's so out of character. He's different now. And with the Speedster and his sister gone, he seems sad too. I just hope the kids are okay. Their lives were really fucked up by him. Heard something from an old friend about them joining with a new government group. A part of S.H.I.E.L.D. I think it's called the Avengers. Either way, the Prof knows their safe. And he told the Magster so he's satisfied._

_            'Nuff about that. Let's talk about the important stuff. The _filles_. Gotta love the _filles_. Let's go alphabetically. Betsy – equal in beauty and deadliness. She and I have been casually dating for a couple weeks. She doesn't really like me or nothing. I'm pretty sure she likes Wings. In fact, I'd say it's a certifiable fact. Not like I really care. Just trying to make another _femme_ jealous. Not that it's working. Cecilia – an almost unknown entity. She hardly leaves the lab. I don't think she likes mutants very much. And she seems bitter about being one. She's cute and all, but a little bitter and old for me. Plus I think she and Henry are starting something. Jean – the vivacious redhead. She's sweet 'nuff but her and ol' one-eye have this sickeningly sweet romance going on. Barf. She's fun to flirt with because she gets this cute blush and it pisses Cyke off. Nothing more fun than pissing Cyke off. Kitty – cute little Valley girl. There's the one that Petey's got his sights set on. He used to sketch her when we lived at Mags base. There's another sickeningly sweet romance waiting to happen. Too bad he won't make a move. "But Remy, she's too young for me. And as innocent as my little snowflake." Honestly, the guy is torturing himself. _Mon Dieu_! Just ask the _fille_ out, _mon ami_. Ororo – warm mother figure. Don't get me wrong, she's still very attractive. It's just that she's got this old soul thing going on. Plus she knows you, which means she's heard all the embarrassing Remy stories. Don't need to go there. Love to annoy her by calling her "Stormy" though._

_            Best for last, Rogue – the untouchable Southern belle. _Mon Dieu_, there's a _fille_. She's possibly the most _belle femme_ I've ever laid eyes on. That's not the only reason I like her though. She has this determination and independence that makes her a strong person. And she's overcome so much just to try to lead a normal life. She's something really special. But she's not interested. Not in the least. She spends most her time working with Cyke on team leader junk. Pshaw. If Cyke wasn't such a lovesick puppy over Jean, I'd suspect fowl play. Then there's the way Warren is always looking at her. What's his deal? He's half the reason I asked Bets out. I was hoping that he'd get jealous and stop sniffing around her. No such luck. At least she hasn't noticed his obvious attention. And then there's her strange friendship with Bishop. It don't make sense. They got nothing in common. I'm beginning to wonder if it's as platonic as it seems. I tried everything to make her like me. At first I flirted with her, but she just seemed annoyed with me. Then I tried taking Betsy out to make her jealous but she was happy for us. And I couldn't detect any hidden emotions with my empathy. So I tried ignoring her but flirting with all the other girls, still nothing. She seemed slightly put off at first, but now she doesn't seem to give a rat ass. I just can't figure her out. I tried to tease her, like a friend, but that just made her upset. She really doesn't want anything to do with me. Oh well. Don't nobody know how Gambit loves a challenge._

_            Okay, onto the boys. Alphabetically again. Bishop – Boy Scout who treats his gun like a teddy bear. Takes it everywhere with him. Tried to shoot me with it when he first arrived. In case you couldn't tell, the _homme_ hates me. Flat out, strait up, no holds bar hate. He thinks I'm some dude named the Witness in the future. First of all, I would never go by such a dorky name. Named 'cause he was the last man to see the X-Men alive. And Bishop not only thinks I'm him, but that he's the cause of the X-Men's death. I sure hope not. It's just too confusing and awkward. Kurt – the blue fuzzy prankster. Not much to say about him. He's got his own girl and he's friendly enough. A good _homme_, just wish his teleportation didn't leave behind that foul smell. Logan – our feral instructor. You'd think we'd get along considering we both drink, smoke, gamble, and have few problems with the ladies. Nope. He thinks I'm a kid. Whatever. I'm 22, not an old fart like him, but old enough to be responsible. Don't laugh. Piotr – a quiet poet in a powerhouse body. He's a tortured artistic soul. Cry me a river. He's got the little Valley Girl wrapped around his little finger, but he's just t dense to realize it. Professor Xavier – our namesake and creator. Not too much to say. I like the guy and he seems decent enough. No complaints yet. Just awkward 'cause he's a spook. Luckily he has morals. Gotta get me some of those. Scott – leader with a stick shoved up his… well you know. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love making the one-eyed wonder squirm. He always goes on and on about how nobody can trust me. Big whoop. I don't trust you either. We don't need trust on a personal level. You just have to trust that I'll get the job done. And I will. Why can't he leave it at that? At least I can get him back by flirting with his _femme_. He really hates that. Last and one of the least is Warren – stoic businessman extraordinaire. And millionaire to boot. Don't like him. He's always stealing glances at _ma chere_. Don't appreciate that. He hardly noticed Psylocke in her bathing suit-like ninja costume but he sure notices Rogue in her spandex uniform. Not that I can blame him for that. It's just… I wish he and Betsy would hook up so I could fight for Rogue's affections alone. Not that she knows I'm fighting for her affections or anything. Whatever. Like I said before, "don't nobody know how Gambit loves a challenge." But you already knew that._

_            That's about all I have to report for now. Longer than I thought it would be… I hope you're satisfied. I miss you and hopefully I'll be able to see you again. Obviously not in New Orleans but somewhere. Actually, knowing me, it will be in New Orleans. Love you. And don't forget; you can't tell Jean-Luc, Bella Donna, or anybody else you heard from me. I know you understand._

Au revior_,_

_            Remy LeBeau_

Remy carefully folded his letter and placed it into an addressed envelope. He used an old Guild safe house as the return address, knowing that if his letter was somehow sent there it would eventually reach _Tante_ Mattie. Nobody was foolish enough to open her mail. Well except for him, but no need to worry about that anymore. Shaking the sad thoughts away, he placed the letter on his dresser, silently reminding himself to bring it with him next time he headed into town.

Casually exiting his room, he glanced at the clock. It read 9:43. 'Good,' he thought. 'The homicidal maniac known as Bishop would be on patrol around the grounds. No need to worry about getting a plasma rifle up my ass for another forty-five minutes or so.' Wandering down the main stairs, he heard a couple of familiar voices talking in the foyer. Silent as a thief, after all that's what he was, he made his way closer so that he could listen in on their conversation.

"Ya know, yer future stories are actually pretty funny," he heard the Southern belle called Rogue comment. "My favorite is the one where accidentally died all the Witness's white shirts pink when ya did the white load of laundry an' a red shirt accidentally made it's way into the washer. An' then he said, 'Well _cher_, least I look good in pink, neh?' That cracks me up."

"Yes, well, I can hardly be blamed. I was only seven and not yet versed in the art of doing laundry," came the serious reply. 'Bishop,' Gambit immediately recognized. 'How I loathe you. And you stole my whole chess-codename thing. Loser.' Feeling slightly better after mentally telling Bishop off, Remy tuned back in. "Thank you Rogue," he told her honestly, giving her a hug. "You've been a good friend to me. And I really enjoy our nightly walks."

"Me too sugah," was her equally honest response. She gave him a quick hug and headed further into the house. "'night Bish."

"Good-night," he replied stiffly before heading back out for more patrolling.

'Anal Boy Scout,' Remy thought bitterly, shaking his head. As soon as he heard the "click" of the door, he made his way into the foyer. There was Rogue placing her jacket on a hanger in a closet. "_Bon soir _Rogue," he greeted her with a grin and a wave.

Rogue jumped slightly, having not noticed his silent footfalls. She whirled around to look at the thief before stating a curt acknowledgement, "Gambit."

His smile faltered slightly at her cool tone. 'Nothing works with this _fille_,' he realized. 'Guess it's time for another approach.' He crossed the small room until he was close enough to smell her soft vanilla scent. He waited until his demon eyes caught her green ones and stared at her intensely. "Look here, _petite_," he stated with calm resolve, "I don't know what I've done dat's so terrible…" She gave him a look. The 'you kidnapped and used me, gave me a charged card, and are a complete ass' look. "Okay, maybe I did a few t'ings dat were less den nice t'you. But Rogue, c'mon. Y'have t'let it go. I'm here t'stay. Get used to it."

"Look Cajun," she poked him in the chest to emphasize her point, "ya may be here ta stay an' ya may have turned over a new leaf, but Ah don't have ta like ya. An' Ah don't. Just like Ah don't like it when ya saunter inta Danger Room sessions ten minutes late with ya shirt off just fo' attention. (A/N: That was his "entrance" mentioned in chapter 1) So why don't ya just leave me alone? Ya been doin' a pretty decent job of that lately."

Gambit took another step towards Rogue and she instinctively took one back. He tried again but she backed away once more. Now up against the wall, Rogue had a slightly worried but very angry look on her face as the Acadian man in front of her closed the distance between them. Remy scrutinized her with his blazing eyes. "You don't want me as an enemy Rogue," he told her, his mouth in a firm line.

"That a threat?" she asked hotly, quite uncomfortable with their close proximity. She could smell the mixture of smoke, alcohol, and spices that defined the man called Remy LeBeau. The fact that her shirt left much of her shoulders and neck free didn't alleviate any of her worry.

Moving his face so that their noses were only millimeters apart, he replied, "_Non_, it's de truth." Sighing and stepping away, unhappy that she had such an effect on him, he continued. "Y'know, I'm a pretty nice guy. I know dat my first," she shot him a look, "and second," another look, "and t'ird impressions were not very good. So let's start over."

Studying him for a moment, Rogue looked pensive. Finally she said, "Why should Ah?"

A wicked smirk graced Remy's features as he responded, "You'll be getting the friendship of Remy LeBeau." Rogue rolled her eyes but Gambit thought he saw a small smile on her face. "And since you're team leader, it won't be awkward and uncomfortable anymore." 

Rogue looked thoughtful. 'That argument actually makes sense.' "Alright Swamp Rat, we'll start over."

"Swamp Rat?" he asked, more than a little surprised.

"What? Ya can dish it out but ya can't take it?" she questioned with a smirk of her own.

"Louis, I t'ink dis is de beginning of a beautiful friendship," Remy answered, quoting _Casablanca_ just like she did to herself a few days earlier. That unnerved her slightly. Remy sensed her slight change in attitude and shot her a questioning look.

Rogue shrugged in response. "Ah think Ah'm gonna go upstairs an' catch up on some readin'. Talk ta ya later."

"_Au revior mon ami_," Remy called after her. 'Guess that'll have to do for now. Better than the ice queen routine. I guess.'

Wandering into the den, Remy immediately noticed Jean and Scott sitting on the love seat trying very hard to ignore Kurt and Kitty as they made fun of the couple. Remy almost laughed when he heard Kitty mention something about a hotel receipt that she and Kurt found on Scott's desk. Seeing Scott's and Jean's faces turn as red as her hair and his glasses was pretty hilarious. He considered joining them, but decided that risking a run in with Bishop would be more fun than having Cyke somehow blame him, he turned and headed into the kitchen. Big mistake. For who was there? Bishop. Shining his gun. And Wolverine. Shining his claws. Gambit almost laughed at his own joke. Actually, the Wolverine was drinking a beer. Gambit spun around and was almost out of the kitchen when a voice stopped him. "Goin' somewhere Gumbo?"

"_Non M'sieu _Wolvie. Just looking f'r Betsy. Seen her?" he replied smoothly.

Wolverine growled at the nickname, but it was Bishop who answered. "She went to a fashion show with Ororo. She said something about having to 'keep up appearances' and that Ororo 'probably won't embarrass me'. Didn't she tell you?"

"Fashion show. Right. Just forgot. Must be getting rusty in my old age," he recovered calmly. "Y'would know 'bout dat, right Wolvie?"

"Don't push me Gumbo, I'm not in the mood," was Wolverine's gruff response.

"Neit'er am I," Remy agreed. "So I t'ink I'll be going."

"Kind of late to be going out, LeBeau," Bishop commented, still polishing his weapon. "Not doing any 'business', are you?"

"Bishop, you wound me," he answered. "_Non_, just want to ride a bit."

"Be back by twelve," Wolverine ordered with a grimace.

Gambit rolled his eyes. "_Oui M'sieu_," he assured him with a smirk. 'Twelve noon, no problem,' he added to himself. "_Adieu_," he threw over his shoulder as he exited.

"Damn Cajun," Logan muttered after him, with Bishop nodding his agreement.

**Author's Note**:Maybe ROMY?? Well, maybe not, but there was some fun Rogue/Remy interaction. Also, some the classic Gambit/Wolverine and Gambit/Bishop interaction. Fun. Sorry, was I being sarcastic?? Heh. No worries, won't last long. Okay, you know the drill. If you would please review, I would be most appreciative. *crickets chirp* Please? *now total silence* Hmm… that can't be good… Adios.

**Review Responses**: Thanks to y'all for reviewing. I LOVE YOU ALL!! You make me so happy, I could cry… but I won't. -** Katrina5**: Yeah, I thought that it would be more interesting if the couples weren't immediate. The only couple that's solid is Jean and Scott, and that's not gonna last. *cough cough* Phoenix *cough cough* Angst? Drama? Misunderstanding? _Moi_? Never. Sarcasm, thy name is Caliente. Glad you like the journal style, it was something new for me to try. I'm really glad you like it. And I'm really happy that you like my Rogue/Bishop friendship. I thought that would be an interesting couple. Thank you so much for the review. Hope you like the new chappy. - **RahneMan**: Did I say Emma Frost?? Must have been a brain blip. J/K She won't be mentioned 'til Chapter 4. Hellions won't be making an appearance in this series. Maybe in the sister diary series I'm hoping to write "Diary of a Mutant: The Massachusetts Academy Diaries". If I do include the Hellions, Selene will be leading them, not Frosty. I know that's not cannon, but they we can do all that fun Nova Roman junk. Your review was quite entertaining, so thank you. Enjoy the new chappy. W00T back at you man!! - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Complications?? Me?? I can't believe you would insinuate such a thing. I'm glad you're interested in my stories. Thanks for your compliments on my stories. You're too sweet. I'm REALLY flattered by you. Any chance you're a college admissions officer who can let me in?? Oh well. Thank you for reviewing again. Tell me what you think of the new chappy. - **Samantha**: You love it?? Aw. Thank you. Rogue has attitude?? I hadn't noticed… :P I like sassy, smart ass, flirty comic book Rogue more than moody, broody Evo Rogue better too. I always thought if Evo Rogue could get some confidence, she'd be more like herself. More?? Well since you asked so nicely… enjoy. Thanks for reviewing. - **Aro**: I already mentioned my soup comments in my review of your story… which I LOVE!! Warren the pervert, eh?? Nah, he's just a guy. Too true. Glad you like the Bishop/Rogue friendship, I thought they had potential. Rogue's a great character isn't she?? SO much potential. I'm trying to do a constant upload thing. So even thought I'm done with chapter 7, it probly won't be uploaded for a couple weeks. This way I can write review responses and make sure that my plan works. For instance, after I wrote chapter 5, I realized I wanted to add another character. If I had posted it -- talk about confusion. And I'm HONORED that you added my story to your favorites. *blushes madly* What do you mean "Clicked all three??" I didn't understand that part. How was your soup?? :P Thanks for the review and your compliments. Great ego boost. Tell me what you think of the new chappy. - **Cookies-n-Cream08**: I know I'm cool. Oh, you meant the story… Well, thanks!! And glad you like my "hot" penname. I thought Warren might like the new Rogue, glad you like it. Unfortunately (or fortunately if you're a ROMY fan) they won't be ending up together. I figured Rogue would be SO used to scaring people that she wouldn't notice when people started to like her. Her entry is totally oblivious. :) Here's the update as requested… tell me what you think!! Thank you again for the review. - **GambitsRogue**: Addicted, eh?? Like the bunnies on crack. Hehe. Never like Bishop much myself, so I forced him to have a sense of humor. Actually, I forced Rogue to force him. I think that Bishop's character has a lot of room to grow here. Torn over hating Remy, forming a friendship with Rogue… his chapter is chapter 5. I gave him a fight scene chappy 'cause I figured with his plasma rifle he's a fighter. :) Check out the ROMY this chappy. Well, Remy attempting to make Rogue not hate him. :P And there's the answer to your question… why are Betsy and Gambit dating?? Rogue's journal entry said some of it… Remy's will explain the rest. And in chapter 7 they have a nice little, okay huge, argument about it. Thanks for the review. Enjoy the new chappy. - **Ishandahalf**: Yes, no botulism!! I like my beans hot baby… can't you tell by my name?? Muy caliente!! I'm glad my update was quick enough for you!! Glad you love my stuff!! *blushes uncontrollably* Humorous Rogue strikes again. Don't you think Scott needs to get laid?? Come on!! I thought that a friendship with Bishop would be fun for her. Teddy bear with a plasma rifle… nice!! Glad you liked my Warren crush… that'll be coming up more in this chappy and chapters 4 and 5. He'll be jealous of Remy's crush too. You like ROMY?? I didn't realize. And happy that I'm amusing you. Remy's trying to make somebody jealous?? Hmm… read on and you shall find out. And Betsy… all will be revealed next chappy. Her past, her connection with Mystique, her connection with Phoenix… Oops, I've said too much!! There will be some definite ROMY – okay Remy trying to make Rouge not hate him – this chappy. PROMISE!! Rambling?? You?? Nah. I like it. I won't make you wait anymore, here's the update. Thank you SOSOSOSO much for reviewing. Hope you like it!! - **T.**: Glad you like it!! Thanks for the review. Warren likes Rogue. Warren likes Rogue. Hehe. Too bad Rogue doesn't like Warren, huh?? Here's the update, tell me what you think!! - **EternalStarlight**: Wait no longer… the chappy has arrived!! I'm glad you're interested. :) Remy's feelings about Bishop and Rogue should be very clear after this chappy. It is, after all, Remy's chapter. Remy?? Jealous?? Never!! Hehe. Sarcasm, thy name be Caliente. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this new installment. - **msqre**: Yeah, I'm not so big on the angsty Rogue. I feel like she isn't allowed to be happy. I think that if Xavier made her team leader, then she would be forced to interact and gain some confidence. Plus, she seemed more confident at the end of the series, especially after defeating Apocalypse. Bishop the plasma rifle wielding Boy Scout. I think his character has a lot of room to play with 'cause he was never introduced into the Evo world. I figured Evo Bishop would be able to grow and possibly have a sense of humor. I know that there was a Remy shortage in the last chappy, but this is a Remy chappy… so there will be a plethora!! YAY!! Thanks for reviewing. Here's the update, as requested. Hope you like it. - **Rogue77**: Thanks for the review!! Glad you liked the chappy. I'm not an Elisabeth/Remy fan, per say, but I think that they could have gotten together. It's gonna end up being a Warren/Betsy and Romy… *fingers crossed* I think Angel and Psylocke were SOSOSO cute together!! Way better than, ugh, Paige and Warren. Freaky age difference. Ever since Rogue kissed Bishop in X-Treme X-Men #31, I thought that their friendship would be fun to play with. So, I'm really happy you liked it. *jumps for joy like a loser* I think that Scott really is that anal. Maybe it's just me… probly not. Here's the update, as requested. Hope you like it. Oh!! And it would be, _español es muy dificil_ (Spanish is very difficult.) Personally, I think _español es muy facil, pero la clase de español es muy aburrido_. (Spanish is easy but Spanish class is boring.) :P - **Beaubier**: I'm glad to make you happy. Jean-Paul's my hero!! Angsty prissy gay French Canadian… isn't that an oxymoron? Hehe. I'm currently reading "Relativity" and I REALLY like it!! Just so you know… Anyway, glad you like my reincarnation of Bishop. There'll be some fun Remy/Bishop banter some day. I'm not sure when. But I know there'll be more Rogue/Bishop friendship and banter this chappy and chapter 6. Thank you for reviewing. I feel like a "darling", hehe. Hope you like the new chappy. - **The Rogue Witch**: Support group fun!! :P Banners rock babe!! No, Scott's face didn't explode… don't be sad though. I'm trying to make him likeable, hope I was successful. I hope you like my incarnation of Bishop. He'll be in this chappy briefly, cameo next chappy, but chapter 5 is Bishop's entry. There's some fun Witness discussions. And chapter 6 has some cute Bishop/Rogue banter. And speaking of Rogue… I have a theory. I think that if Rogue could get some self-confidence, she'd be much flirtier and sassier, like in the comics. So, I made her a team leader to give her some confidence. Hopefully that explains her flamboyance. Thank you for reviewing!! Hope you like the new chappy. - **Rogue14**: Thank you!! You're too sweet. Here's more, as requested. Tell me what you think!! :P - **SickmindedSucker**: Oooh!! I'm in command. Nice. Of course it's a ROMY!! I swear!! You'll see a change in Rogue in chapter 7 – but lots of Remy liking her in the meantime. And sorry to disappoint, but Warren's only two years older than Remy in this fic (24 to his 22). Dude. Homework… evil. :P Ugh. *shudders slightly* Okay, I'm back. Hehe. I'm glad there are other sick minded suckers out there. Here's the update, as requested. Thanks for the review. It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :) Thanks again. - **Btch**: Thanks for the compliments and the awesome review. Diary format, something new for me… and I'm glad you like it!! Substance?? _Moi_?? Never!! Blasphemy!! :P It IS a ROMY!! I SWEAR!! I just don't want her being all OOC and throwing herself at him. I hate that!! I think it would take time, and that Rogue would be a little bitter… kidnapping, charged card and all. I'm REALLY glad you like it. And that you'll keep reading!! YAY!! I'm not sure if there is more than meets the eye… I'm not that deep. Hehe. Anyway, tell me what you think of the new chappy. 


	4. Entry 4: Psylocke

**F.Y.I.** – This entry is 5 days later, in case anybody cares.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I own nothing. Sadness for me, yes. But on the bright side, it can't get any worse right?? Oops, I forget… you're never supposed to say that. *author is struck by lightning* ouch. What was I saying?? Right. Don't own X-Men or any other Marvel comic related to it.

"talking" - 'thinking' - *telepathy* - _foreign languages_/_written words_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

_October 29, 2003___

_Psylocke's__ Telepathic Record Day 73_

_            Everything is very confusing. I don't know what to do. The Phoenix has risen. She saved us from a Sentinel attack. But, it's too soon and I'm worried. I'm not sure how much to tell, but I do know that the Hellfire Club will be making their presence known soon. I'm sure of it. Xavier is aware of them, he can't not be. But I don't think he realizes their true reach. I'm pretty sure Warren has a membership or was offered one. He's old money and Worthington Industries has had some "help" over the years. I wonder how long it'll be before Xavier realizes that my family has a membership too. There's an uncomfortable subject. I don't even want to think about it. I don't think I have much choice though; the truth will come out soon. I know it._

_            Rogue was right and wrong you know. About me meeting Mystique. See, I met her in my original body. God I miss my old body. The blonde hair and non-ninja brainwashing was wonderful. She came to recruit me and my brother but we were uninterested. Ha. That's putting it lightly. I don't know what her relationship with Kwannon, my new body's former owner, was but I'm a little uncomfortable with the fact that she obviously knew Mystique. It's unnerving that my body spent 21 years without me in it._

_            That's another thing; I'm not as old as my body. I was only 19 when I was placed in this 21 year old. Not that I'm complaining… now that I'm in the States, I can still drink. Score. It's funny but I think this new body might mean I get a new start. I mean, my first 16 years were wonderful. I lived with my parents and older brothers Brian and Jamie. Though now, Brian and I are the same age. Anyway, we lived in a nice mansion and had money. I went to private school and everything was wonderful. I loved my life. Until my powers manifested. I started hearing voices and having headaches. My brother Brian had already manifested his powers, so I knew I was a mutant. That didn't mean I had to like it. Mystique propositioned my parents but they didn't want us to leave. My brother had gained control with almost no problem. Me? I was struggling to understand what was happening. Every once in a while I would have flashes of the future, precognitions. Talk about confusing! Eventually, I got the hang of it. So when my brother disappeared, I took over his role as Britain's protector._

_            Funny how stuff turns out. After my time as a "superhero", I was approached by S.T.R.I.K.E., the British counterpart to S.H.I.E.L.D. I began to work with them, and eventually I was asked to use my parent's membership to infiltrate the Hellfire Club. There I met a young woman, Miss Emma Frost. She used her stronger telepathy to force me to bend to her will. She mentally raped me, ripping memories from me with no regard for personal privacy. She hurt me more than anybody ever has. Lucky for me, another low-level telepath in the club helped me escape. But in our dealings, I did receive another precognition. Phoenix would rise. Then the White Queen would kidnap and turn her evil. Try to rule the universe with her too. I guess if I'm gonna have to tell them. Damn Frosty and all who help her. I hate her. When we fight her, and I have no doubt that we will fight her, I may have to accidentally use my psi-knives to lobotomize her. I don't know if it's possible, but I'm gonna sure as hell try. Stupid bitch, abusing me and my powers. And what would my brothers say now? See Brian, I decided against that dye job, but somehow I still ended up with purple hair. Yeah, that'll go over well. Better to just stay at the Institute, let them think I'm dead._

_            The Phoenix is what really worries me. More than anything else. I know she holds great power. She can destroy the universe without breaking a sweat. I'm scared. After Jean's powers flared into the Phoenix force, I was shell shocked. That wasn't so bad, but when she was kidnapped, I knew. Hellfire got her. I'm torn. Do I tell and risk expulsion or do I hide it and risk the end of the world? Not much of a choice really. Guess being an X-Man really has softened me up. I better go see the Professor now. No sense in wasting more time._

_Psylocke: Elisabeth Braddock_

*Professor?* Betsy tried to contact the school's namesake telepathically. *I really need to talk with you.*

*Betsy? What is it? I'm rather busy* the Professor's response was calm, laced with hidden worry.

*I would like the team to convene in the War Room* she replied, feeling her nerves grow. *I have something to share.*

*Can't it wait?* Professor Xavier responded. *I was about to get on Cerebro to search for Jean.*

*Don't bother* Betsy stated bluntly. *And what I have to say is about Jean.*

*Very well.* The Professor then directed his next message to the entire X-Men team. *X-Men please assemble in the War Room immediately.*

All of the X-Men were had been very tense, ever since Jean had been kidnapped. They all dropped what they were doing and immediately made their way to the lower levels of the mansion. Betsy and the Professor were there first, having called the meeting. Cecelia was soon to follow, sulking quietly in the corner. Scott was soon to follow, practically sprinting into the room. 'Wonder how much he'll hate me after I tell them what I know?' Psylocke pondered before her nerves consumed her once again. Bishop came next, ever the punctual soldier. And Ororo was prompt as well. They were followed closely by Piotr who appeared to be humoring an excited Kurt. Kitty, Rogue, and surprisingly Remy entered a few minutes after, the latter two in a heated argument. Rogue seemed ready to throttle the Cajun, and Kitty looked like she was tearing up, she was laughing so hard. Logan skulked in after them muttering something about kids. Warren was the last to join, shooting an angry look at Remy who was still arguing with Rogue. Rogue didn't seem to notice how happy Gambit was at the attention he was receiving from the Southern belle, nor how close she was sitting to him.

The Professor cleared his throat and all the noise died down. "Betsy has asked us here because she has some information about Jean," he announced calmly.

Immediately a buzz of excited chatter filled the room. That did nothing to help Betsy's nerves. She stood up and everybody shut their mouths. "This is very difficult for me to share, so I would appreciate it if you could please wait to comment until I am finished," her normally calm English tone was now filled with nerves. "About three years ago, I manifested my powers. My brother, Brian also known as "Britain's greatest hero" Captain Britain, had manifested his powers about a year and a half before me. I knew I was mutant. Rogue was right when she accused me of knowing Mystique. She came and offered my brother and me a spot in the Brotherhood; however, we turned her down. The thing is, Mystique didn't use me as a base for Risty. I was a short, white, blonde." There was more than one confused look in the group. "I'll explain that later. Anyway, I was hearing voices in my head and receiving images I couldn't control. My family was unaware of the Institute or anything like that, but eventually I got it under control. I even took over for my brother, assuming his role as Captain Britain when he was off on other adventures. But, the images still disturbed me." Rogue had a sympathetic look on her face, obviously able to relate with her powers, and she unconsciously leaned into Gambit for support. He placed a comforting arm on her shoulder without her noticing and pulling away. For once Warren didn't seem to notice either. His attention was completely on the purple haired ninja. 'What a time for him to notice me,' she thought wryly. "One day, a group called S.T.R.I.K.E. approached me and offered me a position in their organization."

"S.T.R.I.K.E.? Vhat is zat?" Kurt asked curiously.

Logan answered before Betsy had a chance. "It's like a British version of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Right," Betsy agreed. "They sent me on a mission to infiltrate the Hellfire Club–"

"Hellfire?!" Warren blurted out in shock. He noticed the stares and blushed slightly. 'So much for no interruptions,' Betsy thought with a mental eye roll.

"What's a Hellfire?" Kitty asked innocently.

Warren opened his mouth, then closed it again. He shot Betsy a desperate look and she sighed. "Hellfire is a club. A very elite club," she explained slowly. "Most of the members are just rich people who are oblivious to any of the inner dealings. There is a group, known as the Inner-Circle which in New York consists of a Black and White King, Queen, Bishop, and Rook. In London they are referred to as Red instead of Black. They are all mutants and they are very powerful in both the power sense and in the business and political world. They have a hand in almost everything."

"I was offered the position of White Bishop after my mutant gene was discovered by Sebastian Shaw. He's the leader of the New York branch and Black King," Warren told the X-Men. "My family has held a membership for many generations. In fact, Shaw is even a distant relative. That's part of the reason he offered. I declined because I assumed it would just be rich people talking about frivolous things. I hate that kind of bull shit."

Betsy nodded before continuing. "I infiltrated the club, but a woman named Miss Emma Frost caught me. She mentally abused me, it still… hurts. Luckily, there was another girl there. A low level telepath. She would help me escape from Emma's reign of terror."

*Say no more* Professor Xavier commanded telepathically. *There are some things that the X-Men don't need to know. We'll talk about her later.*

Betsy continued as if she hadn't been mentally interrupted, "I returned to S.T.R.I.K.E. only to be kidnapped by a group of assassins." Remy's ears perked up but he was pretty sure it wasn't the Rippers. "They're based in Asia, called the Hand. They messed with my mind, brainwashing me and teaching me to be a ninja. About 6 months after I had arrived, the leader switched my mind with his lover, Kwannon, so that I could inhabit her body. She had been comatose for some time. Our bodies and some of our personalities ended up melded, but I still look like her. I lost my precog abilities, but I'm now able to manifest my psi-blades. So this is not my body, it's a couple years older than my original. And Rogue, I'm sorry, but I don't know why Mystique chose to emulate Kwannon or how she knew her. A few months later, I was able to regain some control over myself and I discovered the Xavier Institute. So I came."

Everybody sat in silence, absorbing what they had been told. How awful for somebody so young to have been so abused. Scott was the first out of his reverie. "Thank you for sharing Betsy, but what does this have to do with Jean?" His words were calm but his mind was screaming at her to share.

"While I was with Hellfire, I managed to get a precognition," Betsy explained. "I saw the Phoenix rising, and the White Queen kidnapping her to turn her evil. The Phoenix is a powerful entity. She holds the power of the universe in her hands. Evil… she could destroy us all."

Scott jumped up and rushed Betsy. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? She's been gone for days! We could have been searching this whole time!"

Tears filled Betsy's eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? When you're mentally raped and abused, then you can tell me how much you want to relive it." With that, tears began to flow down her face and she raced out the room. Warren quickly stood and followed her.

Scott stood stiffly for a full minute before he turned to the Professor. The older man offered no comfort, saying, "I'm going to go use Cerebro to search for this Phoenix force. Scott, would you please accompany me, I think we should talk."

"Right," Scott agreed. The two exited the War Room without anymore words. They were followed by quietly conversing instructors and a still silent Cecilia.

"Wow," was the first coherent thought Kitty could form. "Just, like, wow."

"Yeah," Rogue agreed. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her daze. She finally noticed Remy's arm, which hadn't moved and said, "Move it or lose it Swamp Rat."

Kitty shot Kurt a look and the two started laughing. Kurt quietly said something to Piotr, grabbed his arm and BAMFed to an unknown location. Kitty airwalked up to the next level, leaving Rogue and Remy to use the elevator. They resumed their previous argument, trying to bring a sense of normalcy back to the mansion.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

Betsy was sitting on her bed, a blank expression on her face. Her blinking was rhythmic as Warren stood observing her from the doorway. Finally he entered the room and stood in front of her. "Hellfire?" he questioned gruffly. "Why didn't you say anything to me? You know I'm a member. I have the shirt."

Betsy let out a hollow laugh, before meeting his eyes. He suppressed a shudder when he looked in them. So cold and empty. Filled with years of pain and anguish. The girl, and she was still a girl, was hurting. And nobody had seen it. "I guess I was just hoping I could avoid it."

"I can understand that," Warren tried to comfort her. He pulled her into an awkward hug. "Listen, I think we could be friends. I can understand you." He smiled warmly at her. "I just want you to know that you can come to me anytime you need to talk. And it'll stay between us. I promise."

"Thank you," Betsy told her crush as he exited, slightly pleased that they were finally connecting.

*Betsy, would you please come to my office* the Professor requested telepathically. 

*Sure Professor* the Asian mutant replied, feeling her nerves grow once again.

Betsy walked quickly to the office on the first floor. She walked right in, deciding that knocking was useless, since Professor Xavier could sense her before she entered. Inside were Charles Xavier, Ororo Monroe, Logan, with Magneto and Beast, on the view screen from Massachusetts. "Betsy, we need to talk to you," Xavier began.

"If you want me to leave, I understand," she murmured quietly. "I can be gone by morning."

"What do you mean child?" Storm asked confused. "We only wished to discuss Tessa with you."

"Tessa? From Hellfire? Why?" now Betsy was confused.

"She's a low-level telepath and has a photographic memory with the data storaging capacity of a computer," Charles stated calmly. "And she's our spy in the Hellfire network."

"You've known about Hellfire? And Tessa knew me… did she alert you to what they had done to me?" Betsy was angry now. Since entering this room she had been on an emotional roller coaster.

"Yes and no. Tessa did not know the extent of the White Queen's influence. But, she risked the Inner-Circle discovering that she was a mole when she helped you," Xavier explained empathetically. "We request that you keep it under wraps that Tessa helped you at all, it could blow her cover."

Betsy took a deep, calming breath. She looked strait into the Professor's eyes, and slowly nodded. Then, she had a thought. "Wait. If Tessa keeps you alerted to Hellfire's actions, then she should have told you about the White Queen's kidnapping."

"Yes, well, she hasn't said anything," the Professor told Betsy. "But, she does work for the Black King, not the White Queen, so she may not be aware."

Betsy nodded, understanding what the Professor was telling her. That's when she noticed that almost the entire staff, save Cecilia, was present. "Uhm, is there a reason that all of the adults are here?" Betsy inquired, feeling her nerves grow once more.

"Yes," Ororo answered. "Tessa is our friend." Betsy looked more confused. "You see, when the Professor first started his Institute, he and Magneto were working together. They built Cerebro and found myself and Logan. I was in only in my late twenties, and he helped us control our mutations. About a year later he helped Henry, who was about the same age as me, but not blue and furry. Tessa, was the last to come, and the youngest, being in her late teens."

"I thought Scott was your first student," Betsy interrupted.

"He was, in a way," the Professor tried to explain. "He was the first X-Man I had that was also a student of mine, but not the first mutant I helped." Charles chose to continue the story. "Anyway, after a couple years, Henry chose to leave, with his mutation under control. Magnus and I had our falling out. And Tessa–"

"Tessa decided to take a job working for Sebastian Shaw," Logan supplied. "She knew she was the best one for the job, with some telepathy that the Professor had helped her control and the ability to store things in her memory like a computer."  
"Plus she has a photographic memory, that she can use and decipher meaning later," Dr. McCoy added. "It is quite remarkable."

"She also has amazing control over her emotions," Storm commented. "She was the perfect candidate. And she volunteered. Logan and myself decided to stay on as instructors when the Professor detected Scott's manifestation. I'm sure you've heard the rest."

"How long has Tessa been with Hellfire?" Betsy asked, still curious.

The adults exchanged glances. "About five years," Beast said. "I believe she's just turned 24."

"That's right," the Professor confirmed. "She spent two years at the Institute, and left when she was 19 for her undercover job with Hellfire. She's been reporting monthly ever since."

"Wow," was all Betsy could formulate. "If you'll allow me, I'd like to go digest this information."

"Of course," Professor Xavier conceited. "But please, don't share anymore than necessary with the other students. I'm not sure what they would think and the more people that know, the more likely Tessa's position will be compromised."

"Right-O," Betsy agreed. "Will do." She exited the office, head spinning.

"Did we do the right thing, Chuck?" Wolverine asked, concerned. "Tellin' her."

"I believe so," Magneto spoke up for the first time. "The girl is very good at keeping secrets, and we can trust her. It's better that she understand, then go in confused. Confusion leads to mess-ups."

"Speakin' from experience, bub?" Logan asked with a growl.

"Now Logan," the Professor scolded. "None of that. What's done is done. All we can do is wait to see how everything pans out. I am going to go search for the Phoenix force on Cerebro again." The adults all nodded in agreement. The screen with Beast and Magnus went blank as Professor X rolled out of the room, flanked by Storm and Wolverine.

**Author's Note**: I decided to talk at the end this time. I just wanted to let you know that I did massive research on Psylocke, and I decided to tweak Betsy's past slightly so that it would make more sense in my story and the Evo-verse. Like the Mystique and Emma thing. But most of the rest is true. Betsy did work for S.T.R.I.K.E., take over the Captain Britain role, meet Tessa, and all the stuff involving Hand. I know that Betsy and Brian were twins before the switch in the comics, but I thought this was more interesting. I also warped Phoenix and decided to link Betsy into it so that there was a reason for her past to be explained. Also, after the X-Men were believed dead, Betsy did choose not to inform her family for a time. I didn't make that up. Or the precog thing. :P So, some JOTT and some ROMY and Warren/Betsy hinting, though we can see Warren still likes Rogue. All the Hellfire stuff was Comic based too, Warren's part included. I know I made up the stuff about her being a student with Hank, Ororo, and Logan, but I did it 'cause in the Evo comic, Storm and Logan were discovered as adults before Scott or Jean. So I figured that I'd play off of that, and since Professor Xavier already knew Hank, I'd add him too. *author shrugs* Call it a creative license. Sorry if anybody is upset. Next chappy… meet Dark Phoenix. -_- Until then, don't forget to review!! I LOVE you all!!

**Review Responses**: If I somehow missed you… I'm UBER sorry!! I appreciate every review I receive. They make me grin. Like a dork. But it's okay. 'Cause I am one. A dork that is. And now I'm babbling. I'll stop now. :P - **Aro**: Okay, firstly (is that a word? I think so…) DAMN!! LO-OO-OO-OO-NG review. To keep my response from being a full page, all food-related Q&A will be saved for the next "Changes" review. And thanks for answering my _slightly_ obvious questions. OH!! And putting KIOTR in!! A personal fav, I might add, besides R&R of course. :P Chapter Seven was completed this past weekend, chapter 8 on Monday, and I'm currently halfway through 9. Remy loves Rogue?? Didn't see that one coming. *reader deadpans* But I digress, I used alphabetical order 'cause I didn't want to forget anybody. *blushes and laughs embarrassed* Why does Bish hate Rems?? Good question. All we know, okay you (the reader) knows, is what was said in Remy's letter to his Tante Mattie. Should be a little more detail in Chapter 5, Bishop's chappy in case you were curious. Beautiful relationship, eh?? I can only hope. Hah!! They won't, okay Rogue won't, even be considering being "more than friends" for a li'l while. Say, until what I have yet to write. Maybe chappy 10. And EWEWEWEW Bishop & Wolvie?? EWEWEWEW!! *Scared for life!!* Typo's just for me?? Gee, thanks. *cough cough* sarcasm *cough cough* You made my morning brighter!! - **GambitsRogue**: Yeah, too bad the whole "jealousy" thing didn't work out for him. Starting over… and in a few (3) chappies, changing a li'l… for the better perhaps?? I'm trying to be cryptic and failing miserably. Rogue's just that kinda girl… leavin' poor Remy hangin'. :P Not for long tho. - **Katrina5**: Thank you SO much for your compliments!! I'm glad it's unique… I try my best. :P I LOVE Bish and Bets… they deserve to be in the Evo-verse too!! Poor Scott and Jean, always teased for being "mature". Oh well, they can take it. Glad you like Remy… he's an annoying li'l shit tho, ain't he?? *watches for angry Remy fans with pitch forks* Hehe. - **Princess of Monkeys**: Yay!! Glad you like the format!! I was UBER nervous 'bout doing it 'cause it was new for me. So thank you. And I'm happy that you like the added tension. :P I wanted to try to stay true to Rogue's character. In this fic at least, she might be MORE outgoing and confident 'cause she's team leader, but she's not any MORE forgiving. I LOVE Psylocke and Bishop in the comics, they add something to me. And as for Tessa, I think you know the answer now. We'll be meeting her *briefly* next chappy, another mention chapter 6, and actual conversation chapter 7. That's all I've written for now, but I might try to do a "Tessa" chappy at some point. I like the X-Treme team… but weren't there others like Thunderbird, Heather and her brother… they're not showing up. Cannonball will be in a New Mutants cameo in chapter 8. And, EWEWEW for Storm and Gambit kissing!! Not in my story!! - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Bummer. :( Aw. You're too sweet. Better and better?? *gulp* I hope I can live up to that. You've read my other stories?? Poor baby. :P - **Misa1124**: Wow. Thanks SOSOSO for the compliments. I really like your "Just a Friend" story!! I reviewed the new chappy. I'm really glad you like my characters and storyline. It's about to take a sharp turn, so I hope you like where it's going. - **Klinoa**: I'm glad you like my diary format. I wanted to try something new… but the story didn't flesh out without some life action stuff too. I'm cool?? *jumps for joy like a loser* Probly not anymore, huh?? I'm flattered by your compliments. :) - **Allie**: Like it?? Thanks!! ROMY?? Hmm… I think I might be able to supply that. Not much this chappy, just a tiny bit of interaction. Next chappy will be some Remy likes Rogue stuff. Chapter 6, things change slightly… and chapter 7 even more. - **T.**: Well, that says it all. :P Thanks for reviewing!! I'm happy that your happy!! :) TTFN- **Ishandahalf**: You make me happy. I just wanted to tell you that. Anyway, thank you SOSOSO much for your compliments. I feel honored. *blushes slightly* Remy… a character… and sexy?? Never!! He's a boring prig and you know it!! *author runs away from hoards of Remy lovers* :P Rogue and Remy. Romy. Gotta love it!! Poor Remy really can't seem to get Rogue's attention. *cough cough* loser *cough cough* J/K Romy status… some Remy loves Rogue in chapter 5 (and MORE Warren jealousy), and something in their relationship will change, for the better, in chapter 6. Chapter 7 has some more fun Remy too. Jealousy fun!! But not Remy's… but still. There'll be some Betsy jealous of Rogue too (this chappy and 7). Glad you find death amusing *author backs away slowly* and Bishop and Remy's sort of friendship. I love writing them. There'll be some fun Rogue/Bishop banter in chapter 6. Well, I think it's fun. Remy's not scared of Bishop, he's just selectively avoiding him. Hehe. Thank you SOSOSO much for reviewing. You're too kind. As for Betsy, your wish was my command. - **EternalStarlight**: Thank you so much for the sweet review!! *blushes slightly* I feel loved!! :) I'm really glad you like it. YAY!! - **The Rogue Witch**: Damn Cajun?? Blasphemy!! I would never say such a thing. *reader rolls eyes* Or maybe I would. I LOVE Evo Gambit too!! I think he's a li'l bit of a masochist too. Just like me!! :P Our creepy, mentally imbalanced sociopath of an Acadian. -_- I hope this chappy lives up to your expectations. *sweats slightly under pressure* - **Nie**** Starwhistler**: Aw, shucks. Thanks a bunch. That's really sweet of you. :) - **btch**: You don't like Bishop?? Aw. Well, can't win 'em all I suppose. He's not boring… just misunderstood, lonely, and socially challenged. Okay, maybe he's a tad broody and moody, but… well, like I said – can't win 'em all. Remy and Rogue, li'l interaction this chappy, more next chappy, then in chapter 6… everything changes. We find out how Rogue feels. And some more in chapter 7. Rogue won't try to kill Remy… I don't think… :P Anyway, I hope that you're opinion of Bish will change, but if not I won't cry over it. Much. - **Niteflite**: Holy cow?? You're from India, aren't you?? J/K I'm not funny, huh?? Anyway, hooked eh?? Like a bunny on crack I suppose. :P I'm glad you like Evo Bishop… I tried to make him more fun than Comic Bishop. More Rogue/Remy to come. Promise. I did have a happy day, thank you. -_- You're very considerate. - **msqre**: I confirm nothing!! Except this is a ROMY. :P You read my other fics?? Poor thing. And I'm glad you had faith – I promise their relationship will progress. Unfortunately, not very quickly. Look out for chapter 6 & 7 tho. Remy thinks?? I guess he must. I'm glad you liked his labels, kinda like Logan in that sense. Thank you so much for your compliments. *blushes* - **RahneMan**: I think you should know where Emma stands now… and she's gonna show up more next chappy. Selene might be mentioned in chapter 8 – the Hellions are referenced, but she won't be playing TOO big of a roll. More if I get to write a Massachusetts Academy Diary series. Actually, the Avengers will be mentioned in chapter 9. It's not huge, but a cute cameo. I made the Avengers team consist of Captain America, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Wasp, Hawkeye, and Ms. Marvel. Only Cap, Pie, and Wanda will be mentioned by name. Actually Logan will mention the name Danvers. I think it's cute tho. I'm considering writing an S.H.I.E.L.D./Avengers diary series, but I know very little about most of the Avengers and their adventures, so maybe not. I hope you like it, though it is 5 chappies away. W00T baby!! - **The Rogue Cajun**: I'm cool!! *jumps for joy* Thanks!! Hehe. Thank you for reviewing. - **Rogue4eva**: Rogue's not really trying to make Remy jealous. She's not even sure of his affections. She's slightly oblivious because she was basically ignored for a bunch of years. Now two guys like her, and she doesn't even notice because she doesn't realize that she's beautiful. Tragic, isn't it. And YES!! they will end up together. Promise. It is a ROMY after all. - **Rogue77**: Aw, you're UBER sweet. Just figured I'd throw some German in for kicks. Sorry 'bout Spanish. If you want I could respond in Spanish, but I have bad grammar. Speak it fluently, but don't write it much. I'm glad you like ROMY… as far as I know, Remy and Elisabeth never dated. He went to her bedside when she was comatose 'cause Betsy invaded his mind when HE was comatose and she learned his "dark secret", i.e. the Morlock Massacre. He was angry with her. Ah, Rogue and Remy. They will be getting together, but it won't be for a while. Patience. Their relationship will change in chapter 6, but they won't go out until later. Paige is Paige Guthrie a.k.a. Husk. She's Sam Guthrie a.k.a. Cannonball's little sister, currently in Uncanny X-Men formerly in the Generation X series. And dating Angel even though she's like 18 or 19 to his like 28 or 29. Bleh!! Not everybody hates Gambit… just Logan, Bishop, Scott, Warren, and Cecelia (but she hates everybody). Here's the update, as requested. Don't forget to review. English or Spanish are acceptable but English is preferred. :P - **Remy's Ange**: First of all, thank you for reviewing all of my chappies. You're one of my favorite authors. I LOVE "CommitmentPhobia"!! That's UBER sweet of you. I'm glad you enjoyed Kitty's account. It was most of the exposition… trying to reintroduce the characters and all that. Wow. You REALLY liked Rogue's chappy. YAY!! Wit and humor, eh?? Must have slipped in on accident. Warren's not a perv… he's a guy. Okay, maybe they're the same thing. :P Bish is a good guy, what can I say?? Li'l stiff, but good. The way I see it, if Rogue came out of her shell a little and got some confidence and sass, she'd be unstoppable. That's why I made her a team leader, to give her those things. Can I help it if the men respond positively to the change?? I guess I could, being the author and all… :) A gem eh? Cool. Remy likes Rogue?? I hadn't noticed… hehe. Rogue's not REALLY playing hard to get per say, more like she's so used to being ignored that now that guys are noticing her, she's completely oblivious. THANKS for putting me on your favorites list. *blushes* Here's the update, as requested. - **SickmindedSucker**: Yay!! Do love the ROMYness. Warren does NOT look older!! Remy looks old too!! *rolls eyes* Who cares?? Still a ROMY!! Homework's evil?? Ya don't say. :P Nice job multitasking by the way. Skills. Glad you're a good "sick minded sucker". I'll try harder!! :) I don't know what you meant by "…dude, I didn't say that…" – more confusion!! - **Shockgoddess**: It's all good about reviews. I'm just happy every time I receive one. That's kinda sad, huh?? Oh well. Thanks for writing under threat of death. Scary. :P Warren does like Rogue, but that doesn't mean Rogue likes Warren. Think about it. I'm glad the ROMY in "Thin Blue Line" will appear soon. Update it man!! Gambit is a funny dude, ain't he?? Yeah, Gambit and diary ain't cool. Thanks for your compliments. :) - **evanescence kicks ass**: Hehe. Love the name. I bet you get that a lot tho. I'm glad you like the diary entry idea. I was hoping it would be popular and people seem to like it. YAY!! I'm glad I'm cool. *dances around like an idiot* Oh, you meant the idea. *hangs head in shame* Anyway, thanks for the review.


	5. Entry 5: Bishop

**F.Y.I.** – Author's note and review responses are at the end. This entry is 4 days later.

**Disclaimer**: We, the collective mind that is Caliente, own nothing. But we will assimilate you. Too much Star Trek!! Hehe. Don't own X-Men or the Trek-ness.

"talking" - 'thinking' - *telepathy* - _foreign languages_/_written words_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

_                                                                                                                                                11.02.03_

_Bishop's Time Log, Year 2003_

_            The longer I am here, the harder it is to continue my mission. It shouldn't be so hard to kill one man, nay, mutant. But still… He is crafty, as I remember. And he is still smart as a whip, too. It amazes me how the X-Men don't see it. He can steal almost anything, he has a flawless poker face, he can keep the X-Men from truly learning about him while collecting information on them. In short, he's brilliant. And they have no clue. I'm unsure how to proceed with that matter._

_            It's really amazing being here, with the people I hero-worshipped as a child. I mean there's Cyclops, hailed as the first X-Man; Gambit, basically unknown, probably the future Witness; Colossus, curer of the Legacy Virus and brother of Limbo's greatest protector; Angel, the legend notes him as the healer; Nightcrawler, a legend born from the demons Azazel and Mystique; Wolverine, called greatest warrior of all time; Storm, a true Goddess and the first to fall; Psylocke, as beautiful as she is deadly, just as legend said; Jean Grey, embodied by the powerful Phoenix force; Professor Xavier, founder of the X-Men; Rogue, the most powerful mutant of all time, though she does not know it; and Shadowcat, known as the last X-Man. Well, maybe I didn't worship Gambit. It's hard to look at him, everything he does reminds me of Witness. The man I called a father for a number of years. The man who protected me, but only to use me. I don't think it wise to continue writing about this._

_            Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, I have bigger problem in my life right now. It all happened just like the legend of the Phoenix. Witness used to tell it to me all the time as a bedtime story, but I always thought it was just that, a fairy tale told to children. He would say, "De Phoenix, she was de keeper of de universe. She saved de X-Men once, but den she was taken." I would always ask him, "Taken where?" He would just smirk at me with that infuriating smirk and say, "Patience _cher_, I'm getting dere. She was taken by de fire of _le Diable_, more specifically, deir Queen of Diamonds. De fire, dey turned her evil. But dere was a _homme_ dat loved her. Even while she was a villainess, he loved her. Dat kinda love dat don't die. An' it tore him up inside t'have to fight her. But she was determined, she wanted t'destroy de universe. Once it's keeper, now it's greatest enemy. She was gonna do it too. But her _homme_, he wasn' gonna let her go wit'out a proper _adieu_. He approached her an' called out t'her. She turned t'him an' looked into his covered eyes wit' her blank ones. Tears actually rolled down his face as he finally told her de trut'. He said, 'I love you. I've always loved you. I never had de nerve t'tell you before.' Dat's when it happened. De Phoenix, she fought de fire of _le Diable_ de only way she could. She gave her _homme_ a sweet kiss, and told him, 'I love you too. An' I always will.' Den she killed herself. She saved de world, de universe. Her _homme_ just watched, tears still falling." I never understood what the fire of _le Diable_ was, but that was Witness's way. To tell me about the past without actually saying anything. Fire of _le Diable_ or Devil's fire was his way of saying Hellfire. I should have known. But, the Witness was right when he said that I never had the patience to understand the intricacies of what he was saying. Unfortunately, it all happened just like the Witness told me._

_            Yesterday, Professor Xavier found where Emma Frost was keeping Phoenix. He also discovered Mastermind there, which lead confirmed Psylocke's fear that the two were conditioning Jean's mind to be evil. Scott and Rogue combined the two X-Men teams and co-lead them, along with Professor Xavier and a woman named Tessa, to the location. Apparently Tessa was once an associate of Xavier's, with Ororo, Hank, and Logan. When Magneto and Xavier were still working together. She's been the Professor's spy in the Hellfire network ever since she left. I guess she was discovered or something because she's moved back to our side. Her powers are make her something of a human computer. She's also a low level telepath. Very useful. I don't remember her being an X-Man, but there were many "unnamed" mutants, so perhaps she was one of them. Or maybe she was supposed to stay with Hellfire… who knows? Time travel is very confusing sometimes. Because I made the jump, everything has changed. If I go back now, things will not be as they were. By coming, I sentenced myself to stay in the past. A past where all X-Men end up dead. And, I am an X-Man._

_Back to the battle, Scott had a hard look on his face, like he had no emotions. We arrived to fight off the White Queen, Mastermind, and the Dark Phoenix. Jean Grey had been converted to an evil entity but the combined psi-forces of Emma Frost and Jason Wyngarde. In the end, Emma Frost was beaten by a combined force of Rogue and Psylocke._

"Recognize me?" Psylocke shouted at the White Queen. Shadowcat, Colossus, and Nightcrawler had already been taken out by the awesome mental forces of the Dark Phoenix.

"Can't say that I do," the woman in White responded nonchalantly. "And, you'd think I'd remember such an ugly dye job." She gestured to Psylocke's hair for emphasis.

"Bitch," Psylocke gritted out. "It's all your fault!" she screamed, manifesting her psi-blades. "You're influence made me this!"

"Ah, Elisabeth Braddock. I knew I recognized that accent from somewhere," was her casual reply. *I'm still stronger than you* she told the ninja telepathically. *Mentally and physically. You can never beat me. I will always be stronger.*

Her taunts only served to fuel Betsy's anger. The ninja went berserk, attacking the White Queen with all of her might. But the moment she touched her, the pale blonde became hard a rock. Correction, diamond. "Fuckin' bloody hell!" Psylocke cried in pain and anger.

"Can't touch me," Emma quipped with a sinister grin.

"Maybe not," Psylocke responded with a smirk. "But she can."

Just then, Rogue popped up, using Nightcrawler's borrowed abilities. She quickly touched the diamond skinned telepath and the woman was down for the count. (A/N: I'm not sure if Rogue can absorb Emma's abilities when she has her diamond skin in the comics, but in the cartoon she can absorb Colossus in armored form, when she couldn't in the comics. So I'm saying it's the same deal here.) "Ugh," Rogue remarked after getting a taste of her thoughts. "That woman is sick an' twisted. An' she has this whole 'Ah'm a queen, worship me complex'."

"That's the White Queen," Betsy agreed. Rogue nodded to Betsy before teleporting out again. Psylocke walked over to her collapsed figure and said, "Can't use your telepathy in diamond form. Seems I've outsmarted you. It would be so easy to kill you right now," she caught sight of the X-Men fighting, "but it seems I've found something more satisfying than destroying you." She formed a psi-blade and stabbed Emma in the head. "But that doesn't mean I want you waking up any time soon."

_Wolverine, Gambit, and Angel fought Mastermind._

Angel was confused. He had been doing… something, he couldn't quite remember. Now he was sitting in his office at Worthington Industries. His desk was covered and Warren sighed. 'Guess I'll be at this all day,' he thought sadly. 'So much for having a social life. Manhattan's most eligible bachelor. Ha. More like one of Manhattan's worst workaholics. Oh well, better get started.' Warren worked diligently on planning his speech for the Board of Trusties. 'Hmm… should I start with a joke or just get things moving? Well, they are a bunch of old fuddy-duddies. They probably wouldn't appreciate a joke. Guess it'll just be number crunching fun.' He pressed the intercom on his desk, eliciting a faint buzzing noise from it.

"Yes Mr. Worthington," came his secretary's voice.

'What was her name?' Warren struggled to recall it. 'Kerry? No. Karen? Nope. Candy? Nuh-uh. Candice. That's it.' "Candice could you please get me the numbers from–" Suddenly Wolverine ripped through his office. Actually, his office began to fade, replaced by the battlefield and adjacent forest. Poor Angel was feeling a quite disoriented. "Wolverine, wha–"

"It ain't real," Wolverine announced. He sniffed the air. "Mastermind," he growled angrily. "Damn illusionist."

"But, how did you know?" a flabbergasted Angel managed to get out. "I completely believed it."

"Easy bub," Logan replied. He tapped his nose. "Illusions ain't got no smell." He smirked at the tall playboy as he continued to follow Mastermind's scent. "There's somebody else nearby," he told Angel, just as a charged playing card hit him in the chest. "Gambit, what the–"

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Warren shouted at the Cajun. "Between Bishop's accusations and your alliance with Magneto… and now you've proved what we all knew!"

"Don't be so sure," Wolverine grunted as he healed himself. "Mastermind's nearby, and with only one left to control, he can fully concentrate on Gambit."

"Great," Angel muttered.

Gambit was practically in heaven. His _chere_ had finally come around. "Ah'm yours," she told him in her sultry Southern accent. "An' Ah might even be able ta control my powers." She winked at him. "All ya have ta do is attack those annoying thin's." She let out a little giggle as she pointed to Angel and Wolverine. "Fo' me?"

"Anyt'ing f'r you, Roguey," he purred in response.

Logan's sensitive ears picked up on Gambit's words and he grimaced. "He's seein' Rogue," he informed the disgruntled Angel. "We have to snap him out of it."

"How?" Angel asked, confused by everything that was happening. "If Mastermind is concentrating on Gambit, he's probably tricked him into wanting to attack us."

"Agreed," Wolverine grunted. "But since we can't snap him out of it, then we have to take Mastermind down." The pair dodged a barrage of charged cards that Gambit volleyed at them. "Fast."

"Fine," Angel conceited. "I'll distract the Cajun; you find Mastermind." Wolverine nodded and took off. Angel flew into the air and circled around Gambit. "Okay Gambit, you want me? Come and get me. I'm wide open," he announced to the demon eyed man.

Gambit smirked. It was never good when Gambit smirked. "I'm glad it's you, _mon ami_," he told the winged mutant. "It'll make it dat much sweeter when I defeat you."

That confused Warren. "Why?" he inquired, still circling at a good speed.

The smirk grew. "'Cause Roguey decided she wants me, an' not you," Remy explained. Warren still looked confused so Gambit clarified. "Don't t'ink I haven't noticed you sniffing 'round her _homme_. With my empat'y, I feel what y'feel. Y't'ink you're in love with her. But it don't matter 'cause she loves me."

Warren became rigid as Gambit gloated, that was a mistake. As soon as his little speech was done, Remy let the cards fly. Angel was struck and began to fall… only to be caught by Rogue. She smiled at him and teleported back to the ground. Warren was slightly dazed when they landed. "Teleportation, the preferred form o' travel fo' mutants who don't wish ta go SPLAT," the team leader quipped.

Smiling at the younger girl, Warren responded, "Thank you. But isn't the man supposed to save the woman, not the other way around?"

Rogue made a face. "Yeah, if ya live in the 19th century," was her answer. "But this is the 21st an' women got as much right ta do the savin' as men.  Just ask Slim over there 'bout a field trip we went on. Ah had ta save his sorry butt from Mystique."

Warren raised an eyebrow but was cut off by Gambit. "Roguey?" he inquired, eyes clouded over. "But y'were… y'wanted… I t'ought…" He seemed disoriented and confused. Then he passed out.

Rogue looked at Warren. "Well that was unexpected," she commented nonchalantly, trying to convince herself that the fallen Cajun didn't concern her.

Warren put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. 'Big green eyes, luscious lips, I just want to kiss her so badly,' he thought to himself. 'Why must she be untouchable? Why doesn't she see how much I want her?'

"Down boy," Wolverine interrupted his thoughts. The Canadian was smirking. 'Damn super senses,' Warren cursed inwardly. "I took care of Mastermind, guy always was a lightweight. He was concentrating so damn hard on Gumbo, he didn't even notice me until my fist connected with his head. He's down fer the count."

"Havin' adamantium bonded ta yer bones doesn't hurt either," Rogue commented. Wolverine's smirk just grew. "But what happened ta Gambit?"

"I think it was a psychic backlash of sorts," Logan replied. He shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine. That Cajun's a survivor. Plus, the professor said something 'bout him having extra strong shields. I think that's why Mastermind had to concentrate so hard."

"Okay," Rogue seemed unconvinced. She quickly surveyed the battle, then turned to Warren and Logan. "All right boys," she said. "Ah'm gonna go check on the fallen an' take Remy ta the Blackbird. Logan, ya go backup Scott an' the others 'gainst Phoenix. Warren, go fly some recon ta see if there are any other threats we're missin'."

The boys nodded and took off. Rogue grabbed Gambit and teleported away once more. 

_Storm, Cyclops, Professor Xavier, Tessa and myself all concentrated on Dark __Phoenix__._

Cyclops grabbed Storm and Bishop to regroup after Colossus, Kitty, and Kurt were all knocked unconscious. Professor Xavier was in astral form, attempting to get through to the redhead, while Tessa boosted his powers. "Okay," the leader began, formulating a plan in his mind. "Storm, take to the skies. Strike her down any way you can. Bishop, you and I will stay on the ground, attacking from here. When the others are done, they'll help us. All we can do is attempt to stop her." 'Her, the woman I love,' Cyclops cringed inwardly. 'The woman I have to stop.' "Let's go."

Bishop and Cyclops positioned themselves on either side of Jean, firing their powers with all their might. Storm flew into the air, calling on lightning to strike the floating girl. Jean merely deflected all of their attacks back at the attackers. Scott was forced to dodge, but Storm and Bishop just absorbed theirs back. The three continued their assault and were soon joined by Psylocke. "Psylocke, help Professor X and Tessa fight Phoenix mentally," Scott commanded. "I refuse to believe that she has succumbed to the Phoenix force."

Psylocke nodded. She concentrated her mental energy but the Phoenix force didn't even seem to notice. "It's not working!" the three telepaths yelled to Scott simultaneously. "She's too strong."

Scott ground his teeth and shouted, "Keep trying!" 'What other choice to we have?' he added silently.

Storm continued her violent assault on the glowing girl. Her eyes turned completely white, and she let her awesome powers loose. Whirlwinds, tornadoes, and lightning were forced at the red head. The Phoenix was struggling to ward off the attacks. Suddenly she faced Storm. "That's enough," she stated in a monotone. She waved her hand at Ororo, and sent her flying into the forest.

"'Ro!" Scott cried in surprise. "Bishop, go after her," he instructed. "Make sure she's all right."

Bishop nodded and took off into the forest. Scott turned back to his fight, blasting with all his might. Dark Phoenix just laughed at his attempts. "What was it that the Juggernaut said?" she inquired with an evil smirk. "You think that fancy visor's going to stop me? Nothing stops me." She laughed at him and smirked. "I'm raw power."

Wolverine joined Scott and gave him the rundown. "Gumbo's down for the count. Wings in flying recon. Stripes used Elf's powers to take him back to the Blackbird. She's gonna absorb Tin Man and then come help us. Where are 'Ro and Future boy?"

"Storm's been hit, she's down. I sent Bishop to help her," Cyclopes answered. "Phoenix's toying with us." 'She knows I still love Jean,' he thought regretfully. 'She knows her words kill me inside.'

There was a BAMF noise, announcing the arrival of Rogue. She was carrying Bishop with her. Bishop and Scott immediately resumed their assault. Rogue approached the struggling Tessa and Psylocke, and used the White Queens borrowed psychic powers to help. Wolverine saw Angel land and approached him. "What'd you find?" Wolverine inquired.

"Mastermind and White Queen are locked up where we left them," Angel replied. "Nothing else."

Logan nodded. "Okay Wings, you and me are gonna team up. You carry me, I'll try to get her out of the sky."

"Are you sure that's–" Angel tried to object.

"Questioning me bub?" Wolverine growled. Angel shook his head. "Didn't think so. Lets go."

Angel nodded and wrapped his arm under Wolverine's armpits. He took flight and muttered, "Gee, you sure weigh a lot for a little guy."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Adamantium bonded bones, remember?"

Blushing, Angel responded bashfully, "Oh, yeah."

Dark Phoenix turned her attention to the four telepaths, well three telepaths and one borrowed telepath, and laughed at them. "Think your puny minds can stop me," she thundered at them. Her laugh was filled with malice. "Think again." Phoenix sent out a telepathic surge and the four mutants cried out as they were rendered unconscious. "Enough games, I tire of you," she announced. She placed her hands to her head and concentrated her powers. She pulled Angel and Wolverine from the air and threw them into Cyclops and Bishop, respectively. They were down but not out. However, Dark Phoenix had other plans. "I am the Phoenix!" she cried. "And, I am going to destroy the universe."

"No!" Scott cried in vain. "You can't!"

The Dark Phoenix landed on the ground, surrounding herself with a force field. "I can and I will," she told him with a dark smile. Wolverine lunged at her, but she used her powers to throw him throw him into the forest, through numerous trees until he stopped struggling. Bishop attempted to fire his plasma gun, but found that he could not and he too was thrown, this time into Angel and into a nearby rock.

Rogue managed to regain consciousness, thanks to Wolverine's healing factor. She powered up with Storms powers that she had borrowed when teleporting her to where the fallen were, covered herself with Colossus's armor, and charged some borrowed cards and powers she got from Gambit. Rogue attacked with everything she had, throwing cards and lightning at Dark Phoenix. She realized her error when Phoenix sent the lightning back at her while she was covered with metal. Electrocution. Storm has a natural protection against lightning, but this was too much, even for her. Rogue found herself wishing that she could access Berzerker's powers. He'd be powered up by lightning. Too bad it had been months since she absorbed him. For a moment, she felt as if his powers were right at her fingertips. Then she passed out again from a mixture of electrocution and exhaustion.

Scott managed to stand again and face the Dark Phoenix. "Jean!" he called out. "Jean please." He could feel the tears racing down his face as he spoke to her. "I just… if we're going to die, I have to tell you. Tell you that…" He looked deep into her emotionless green eyes. "I love you. I've always loved you. I never had the nerve to tell you before."

Something clicked in the Phoenix. Something brought her back. Suddenly she knew, she didn't want to do this. She approached Scott and looked closely at him. She pulled him into a sweet kiss before replying, "I love you too. And I always will." Then she flew high into the sky and was consumed by fire. Scott watched on, tears still streaming down his face.

Wolverine regained consciousness and walked to where Cyclops stood. He placed an arm on the taller man's shoulders. "It's gonna be all right bub," he assured him. "She did what she had to and saved the universe."  
"I know," Scott replied. "But why did the cost have to be so high?"

_Storm and I regained consciousness soon after. The four of us carried Rogue, Tessa, Psylocke, Professor Xavier, and Angel to Dr. Reyes in the Blackbird. Rogue and Shadowcat woke up soon after. The rest had to be taken to the med lab. That's all for now. Good-bye._

_Lucas Bishop, X.S.E. Officer from 2083_

**Author's Note**: And the Phoenix Saga is concluded. My first action chapter ever… so tell me what you think. I changed a few things in Bishop's chappy. Like the fact that he referred to Kitty, not Jubilee, as the "last X-Man". I thought that it would be better that way 'cause Jubes is with the New Mutants. I made Angel the healer because of his secondary mutation, the healing blood. And Colossus being the curer of the Legacy Virus is also cannon. I threw in the thing about Azazel 'cause I figured it wouldn't hurt to throw in some current stuff. I thought it would be cool if Rogue had the potential to be the most powerful mutant in the universe, the Phoenix being the most powerful entity in the universe. I called Emma the "Queen of Diamonds" in Witness's story 'cause her secondary mutation is to turn her skin to into diamond and the whole card thing is SO Gambit, er, I mean Witness. The aftermath of the battle is up next. Look out for some ROMY, along with KIOTR, Warren/Betsy, Cecelia/Beast, and Tessa/Bishop hinting. Adios for now.

**Review Responses **– I'm gonna keep it short. I love you all. Thank you so much!! That's all I have to say about that. - **Aro**: Firstly, honored that you wrote your longest review ever for me. *blushes* That's UBER sweet!! Hehe, firstly is a word. YAY!! I'm glad I made your morning. *blushes more* And thank you for writing another review because I LOVE reading them and I was broken hearted when it got cut off. *blushes until entire face is red* Okay, onto the new review… tho I'm wondering what that delay thingy you mentioned was… I'm proud to be spiffy – there's a first time for everything. And YAY!! that you like the format, my biggest concern when writing this story. Glad the ROMY and Warren/Betsy (WARRETSY?? ANGETSY?? I don't know…). But Warren still likes Rogue, as you saw this chappy. That'll start to change more next chappy. Fun ROMY and ANGETSY (I like it better). There'll be a li'l KIOTR next chappy too, in the aftermath of the battle. Some in chapter 9 too. Not much tho. I agree with you about the Dark Horizons thingy. He was "concerned"… so cute. Yep, chapter 8 and 9 are lacking in the ROMY department… but 10 will be _something_… *wink wink* You should do something about that twitch, hehe. You're review makes me feel so good, thank you!! As you can see, Bishop's chapter was an "action" chappy. My first ever actually, so be kind. Sorry about the lack of amusement, but next chappy has some awesome, if I do say so myself, Rogue/Bishop banter. About the name thing, I feel guilty so I'm gonna confess. Alexandria isn't really my name. It's my pen name. I use it for all my writing, fan fiction, poetry, etc. My real name is Beth. Sorry. *author feels guilty* Happy to supply your 'yank the crank' quota tho. About my "Anything Goes" and "So We Meet Again" series thingy… major writer's block!! I'm trying tho. I'm thinking prequel before I finish it. But still… the block continues. Proud to be your first X-Men comics fic tho!! YAY!! I know about the 5th season thingy… it's really sad. Stupid WB canceling popular programs. DAMN THEM!! Argh. A spin off thingy would be awesome tho!! *goofy smile* Thanks again for writing me!! - **Misa1124**: YAY!! If you're happy, I'm happy. *author grins for a while until distracted by shiny objects* You're too sweet. I like the word "woven", it makes it sound complex. Nifty. -_- Thanks for your compliments. - **The Rogue Cajun**: Hehe. Your words are funny. I'm shocked you're a ROMY fan… couldn't tell by the user name. But I digress, thanks for the review!! I hope Remy's li'l Rogue fantasy thingy can hold you over until next time. Where something BIG happens in their relationship. - **Katrina5**: I'm glad you like Tessa. She's a permanent cast member as of this chappy. She'll be mentioned next chappy and actually speak in chapter 7. Funfun, yes?? I don't know what "LMAO" is… help a _chica_ out?? Thanks. - **RahneMan**: I'm glad you liked Hellfire's appearance… my guess is you liked this chappy even more. :P About the Avengers -- just those six and it's a cameo. Really. I just don't know enough about them to do more at this point. I might do some research but it takes time, ya know?? And thanks for the offer of help, but I need some basic knowledge (how it started, where their HQ are, who they help, are they famous, etc.) badly. Anything you offer is appreciated. :) You're a doll. w00t back atcha!! - **Samantha**: I'm glad I was humorous enough to almost make you wet yourself. There's an achievement. :-D Psylocke and Rogue will make amends and everything around chapter 10 or 11, but we'll see some of Betsy's insecurities and jealousy in chapter 7. They'll be cool eventually. No worries. :P I'm glad you reviewed again!! - **SickmindedSucker**: Definitely know how to multitask – I can eat dinner, write a chapter, and read cliff notes all at the same time. Skills, no?? High school is a b*tch!! I'm glad you like my sick mind as well. :P We're odd, eh?? Oh well. I did hella research on Psylocke because she was in the British comics for years before she made the leap to the X-Men series. I didn't want to offend a bunch of comic fans and stuff. It wasn't hard or anything, just went to UncannyXmen.net and looked up her 'Character Spotlight', but thanks for the props just the same. - **Shockgoddess**: Thanks. I'm sorry about the Rippers thing but I decided to just go with Evo on that. I know it's the Assassin's Guild – please I have all Gambit LS's and his series – but I thought since it was an X-Men: Evolution story I should be true to what they said. *author shrugs* Sorry if that made you sad *looks at dented furniture* or mad. About Jean, I avoided the whole kidnapping thing and just had Psylocke write about it in her diary entry. It happened some time between Gambit's letter and Betsy's diary entry. I've left if vague so that I have something to write about in Jean's entry… which won't be for a LO-OO-OO-OO-NG time. If you want more info, ask and thou shalt receive. -_- I'm glad you're safe!! Hehe. I always knew schools had computers for a reason. - **Remy's Ange**: Well then. I'm not sure where to start. Glad you like Bets and the chappy. About the Betsy/Warren thing. That's where I'm going with this, sorry. But I have to defend Warren's dumping because Betsy was obviously attracted to Thunderbird (and vice versa) and didn't bother hiding it from Warren. So he set her free from their relationship, which was going nowhere. And Neil will not be showing up, I don't know enough about him AND the first two Thunderbirds are currently allied with the Hellions. That's part of the New Mutants thingy. But I do agree about the Paige thing. Ew, gag me with a spoon. Emma's an evil bitch, even when she's one of the "good guys". I figure that if I have her show up again (after this chappy I mean) it will be like when she became Gen X's headmistress. Then I'll send her to the New Mutants. I'm not sure if that'll happen tho. Tessa on the other hand, is here to stay. In this story I had her choose to go into Hellfire as a spy, actually ask for it, because I didn't want her resenting Xavier the way she does in X-Treme. I'm not a Phoenix fan either, it was all Jean and Scott centric. Not my favorite. BUT, I think I did a good job of including just about everybody in this chappy. Next time we see the aftermath and the chappy after that is when Tessa finally speaks. She's kinda cold tho. I'm thinking her chapter will be around chapter 12, not positive yet. I'm writing chapter 9 now. I agree with you about NXM – WTF?? Why did they bring Phoenix back?? Goddamnit, why won't she die?!! And why are Scott and Emma together, ew!! Scott's chapter is 8, but it has nifty New Mutant cameos and some Hellions references. I'm REALLY happy you like me, validates me as a person. And my story "Anything Goes" – the sex one at grad night. I wrote a sequel if you care. It's called "So We Meet Again". I have writers block on that series. Not this one tho. Promise. Thanks for reviewing again. You're too sweet!! - **Klinoa**: Aw, you're too sweet. I'm UBER happy you don't think I'm a loser. Even cool. Now there's a first. :P And I'm glad you like the story too. Thnx!! - **T.**: Yay for Bets!! Hope you liked Bish, and the Phoenix battle. Thanks for the review. You rock!! - **Evanescence kicks ass**: Sorry for the confusion. It's hard to meld the Evo world and the Comic world sometimes. If you need anymore clarification, let me know. :P I also didn't want Tessa to resent Xavier the way she does in the Comics. Thanks for everything. - **Ishandahalf**: You are special. The queen of ROMY reviewing if you will. And thanks for not insulting me. I didn't obsess about Phoenix, but I did address it. And kill her. Naturally. Not that she'll stay dead forever. But probably for 10 chapters or so. *reader cheers* Glad to see you're so broken up about it. YAY!! My Betsy is loved!! I just wanted to keep her a secret for a little while, so that the suspense would build, ya know?? Sad for her traumatic life, but at least she can drown those sorrows. :P I just thought it was something a young person (like me) would think. Warren did notice her, unfortunately this chappy he didn't. But maybe (actually for sure) he will start to show more of an interest in her next chappy. No long ROMY arguments this chappy either. None for a while actually. But next chappy their relationship will change, for the better. And then some more ROMY chapter 7. A li'l break for chapters 8 and 9, but in 10 Rogue does some stuff… I'm staying with vagueness. I think that Remy is a masochist and that's why he enjoys dating Rogue. Think about it. I talk like Kit-Kat too. Sad teenager-speak. Stupid California… but I do actually live in a "valley" (Silicon Valley) so I guess it's okay to be a sort of "valley girl". Sorry about the taunting. I just don't want them to hook up right away. Where's the suspense?? Plus, Evo-Rogue is NOT that trusting. But, hey, at least I captured your attention. Score one for Caliente!! Haha. You used the word "UBER". My favorite word. *reader looks unconvinced* REALLY!! I swear!! Don't get too twitchy… I already have one reviewer (Aro) who twitches… don't need another. Thanks for all your support!! - **Green Eyed Lily's Daughter**: Wow, a new reviewer. YAY!! I've read your fic "From Past to Future" so I could tell that you like Kitty a lot. It's very good by the way. I'm really happy you like the diary format – I was nervous about it 'cause of the very reasons you listed. There's more ROMY to come, in case ya couldn't tell… their relationship is gonna shift next chappy. Bishop was next and did a log, you read my mind. Creepy. :P Kurt's is chapter 9, so a bit of a wait. Sorry. But it will have a cute Amanda cameo. About the Phoenix thing… it happened some time between Gambit's letter and Betsy's diary entry (5 day difference) and the Hellfire Club were the kidnappers. I've left if vague so that I have something to write about in Jean's entry, which won't be for a LO-OO-OO-OO-NG time. If you want more info, ask and thou shalt receive. -_- I hope it alleviated some of your confusion, but now that Phoenix is gone, you don't really have to worry about it. Thanks again for reviewing. - **Nie Starwhistler**: Thanks mate. You've been a great reviewer!! :) Keep it up!! - **Rogue77**: _Hola chica_. Anyway, about "Coming Together" the sequel to "Making a Connection"… I removed it from the site and it's not coming back. Sorry. I just couldn't continue it because I began to hate Chris, my OC. I'm writing a (hopefully better) fic based in the X-Treme X-Men universe where Chris is reincarnated as a new OC that I like better. Maybe someday I'll post it, but everybody seems to hate OC stories, so I may not. We'll see. About Paige, her codename is Husk and she can make her skin into "stuff" like a different material and then "husk" it off and use it as a weapon or something. I'm not really sure. Though, in the new Uncanny X-Men issue, Warren basically told Paige it's over, so YAY!! I'm glad that the Betsy tweaking went over well, and that you like Tessa. She's gonna be a constant in the story… showing up next chappy and the one after as well. She actually speaks in chapter 7. I definitely tweaked the Phoenix saga, since it was written before I was born (in the comic books anyway), and I know what you mean about craving the old X-Men: TAS series… I feel you on that. I'm happy that you like this story. *blushes* I'm slightly confuzzled, who kissed whom?? It's hard not to speak fluent Spanish when your father is from Costa Rica. When I was a baby, he would only speak to me in Spanish and my mother in English. Cool, huh?? I took chem last year, so I feel your pain. Good luck. :) - **Lightspeed Suzuka**: YAY!! Another new reviewer. First of all, I've read most of your Evo stuff, just so you know. I like how you wrote "Pete Wisdom is NOT an OC!!" hehe. I try to do regular updates, but this one was a tad late. Stupid job!! As far as the Bishop/Sage thingy goes – you read my mind. There's some hinting in chapter 6, but they won't even talk until at least chapter 10 or 11. I would NEVER kill Psylocke!! I PROMISE!! That's just wrong. *author shakes fist at Claremont angrily* I'm glad you like it. :P Thanks for reviewing!! - **FlamingCammi**: OMG!! Another new reviewer. *author's jaw drops until drool starts to fall* "Just wow"… quoting Kitty are we?? :P Thanks for your compliments. Look for Rogue's feelings about Remy next chappy… things are changing… in a good way. :) By the way, I've read your fics "LeBeau's Eleven", "World's on Fire", and "Every Time". They totally ROCK!! Stadium ROCK!! Just thought you'd want to know. - **Rogue14**: Thanks. I will. :P I actually have written up to about chapter 10, but I'm just posting at a constant rate in case I get writer's block or busy or something. Glad you like it so far tho. - **The Rogue Witch**: I'm glad you like the tweaking… I just don't want her to be as resentful towards Xavier as she seems in the comics. Mags will make a cameo in Chapter 8, along with the New Mutants. So, YAY!! I think we all love the screwballs. They're the interesting ones after all. :P I was majorly pissed at Claremont killed Betsy. That a-hole!! And I felt like Warren and Betsy never truly resolved their relationship. Whatever, they will be together, mark my words!! Check out Warren's cameo next chappy. More hints!! - **msqre**: I'm UBER happy that you like the format. *wipes sweat off forehead comically* Phew. And their personalities to boot. Cool. *grins like a fool* Psylocke is serious (and insecure as we will see in chapter 7) but she knows how to have fun too. As a teenager, I know the importance of alcohol… so I figured Betsy would too. :) Warren does notice her, watch for his cameo next chappy too. Definite hintings!! This chappy was the end of Hellfire for a li'l while. They'll be back in chapter 10 or 11 tho… more Emma and introducing some other members too. Oh, and the Hellions are mentioned in chapter 8. I think the club is cool too!! Definitely the dirty high society. Next chappy, the ROMY takes an interesting turn and chapter 7 too. I think that fans will be pleased. They argue?? I hadn't noticed. Must have slipped that in accidentally. *reader deadpans* Hehe. I'm really happy you appreciate my subtlety. I didn't even know I had that. Cool. :P Thanks for all the sweet compliments. - **Girl number 1**: Hey, you reviewed!! YAY!! And, you are TOO sweet!! Good for my ego tho. I feel so loved. *blushes slightly* I'm really happy you like it. You have to update your stories too!! Thanks for everything!! :) - **The Sphinx Minx**: Thanks for all your nice compliments. *author blushes profusely* I'm REALLY happy it's not boring!! Even humorous. Wow. Glad you liked the letter thingy… I didn't think Remy would keep a diary or journal. Kinda OOC, ya know?? Dude, love your fic. It's awesome!! You must update quickly!! - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Wow, I'm creative?? Awesome!! I didn't know that. *reader rolls eyes* Okay, okay. I'm glad you like my other stories, I was just joking about the "poor you" thingy. I'm a masochist like that, what can I say?? :P And, aw, you're too sweet. I'm UBER happy you like it!! - **Carla-p**: Wow. Thanks for all your sweet reviews. Glad you like the new Rogue. I just figured that if she was a team leader it would give her some confidence. Confidence is very attractive… and Warren sees it. Remy?? Cheeky?? Never!! Blasphemy!! *reader deadpans* Okay, maybe a li'l. :) This will be a ROMY, just not right away. More on it next chappy tho. I'm happy you like Betsy's slightly altered past. Neither Rogue or Scott know anything of Tessa or the meeting, even though they are team leaders. Only the adults know about her status as a spy for Hellfire. Secretiveness. Thanks again. :P - **Beaubier**: You're alive!! No worries about being late. I didn't miss you. Okay, I'm lying. I feel kinda guilty 'cause you review all my chappies, and I only review the latest ones of yours. *sigh* Oh well. Remy's impressions, he's a good people reader, ain't he?? There's a li'l Kiotr hinting next chappy. Unfortunately, it won't be too strong 'cause he's so shy. But they are sweet, too true!! I love Pete too, like an English Remy who wears suits. :P What can I say 'bout Rogue, except that she can glare like no other. Glad that you like the ROMY!! YAY!! Another satisfied customer. Most people didn't mind the Betsy tweaking, so YAY!! Damn right she's complicated. I had to do hella research just to make sure all her fans wouldn't murder me. Hehe. Gambit the attention whore. *rolls on the ground in laughter* It's GREAT!! As you can tell from this chappy, there will be a lack of Jean for the next few chappies. She probly won't return for another ten or so chapters. Maybe more. Oops, did I say return?? Oh well. More Sage this chappy. Next one is another cameo… and maybe a li'l Tessa/Bishop hinting. *wink wink* The one after she will actually speak. Shocking I know!! I tried to make Tessa's past so that she wouldn't be all bitter at the Professor like she is in the Marvel-verse. So happy that you reviewed!! Thanx. :)


	6. Entry 6: Dr Reyes

**F.Y.I.** – The start of the chappy is immediately after the battle (a day before Bishop's entry), and Cecelia's entry is three days later (two days after Bishop's entry). Sorry for any confusion but I didn't want to make it a flashback, it just didn't work as well.

**Disclaimer**: Sorry… my dog ate it.

"talking" - 'thinking' - _foreign languages_/_written words_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

"Rogue, I can, like, walk just fine," Kitty complained as Bishop carried her from the Blackbird. "My arms broken, not my legs."

"Shut it Kit," Rogue commanded, completely serious. "Ah don't wanna hear it. Just let it go."

Kitty sulked as Bishop placed her on a med lab bed. Then she looked around. Beast had been there to greet the jet, having been informed by Cecelia that his services were needed. He and Cecelia had immediately run the Professor, Psylocke, Tessa, and Gambit to the infirmary. Bishop and Wolverine had carried the still unconscious Nightcrawler and Colossus, the latter with some difficulty, to beds as well. Rogue helped Storm while Scott carried Warren over his shoulder. Rogue and Bishop returned to gather Kitty and some medical supplies. Kitty woke up from her nap halfway to the med lab and immediately began complaining. Now she sat in silence as she watched the three telepaths and Remy be hooked up to all kinds of machines. She saw Dr. McCoy take Piotr's blood pressure reading and felt her heart ache. 'It's all my fault,' she scolded silently. 'Why did he have to try to protect me?' Kitty's thoughts were interrupted by Rogue yelling at Bishop. She turned her attention to the enraged team leader and the much larger, cowering mutant. "What the hell were ya thinkin' Bish?"

"I assure you I'm fine Rogue," Bishop defended meekly. Well, as meekly for somebody wielding a plasma rifle could appear. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Sure there ain't sugah," Rogue agreed sweetly. Too sweetly. 'Poor sucker,' Kitty thought, shaking her head slightly. "Ah'm sure ya arm always hangs outta the socket in that way. Looks like ya dislocated ya shoulder." Her expression was a combination of worry and anger. "So Ah repeat, what the hell were ya thinkin'? Carryin' Kurt an' Colossus an' Kitty from the Blackbird. Honestly!"

Bishop hung his head like a young child being scolded, despite the fact that he was Rogue's elder, as she forced him to sit on a lab bed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Ya better be," she ordered, a faint smile gracing her features. She turned to the blue doctor. "Got another one fo' ya Dr. McCoy. If he ain't behavin', ya come ta me. Ah'm very persuasive."

Bishop gulped as Beast approached him. "She isn't serious… is she?" he asked in a hesitant whisper.

Hank laughed. "If there's one thing I've learned about Miss Rogue, it's to never underestimate her." He glanced at the young Southerner as she talked quietly with Scott and Wolverine. "She's been through a lot, I wouldn't put anything past her."

Bishop nodded, understanding. Kitty turned her attentions to Dr. Reyes as she came over to check out the Valley girl. "Is this going to hurt?" she asked fearfully.

Cecelia smiled, something she wasn't accustomed to around the mansion. "Not at all," she assured the young brunette. "And I'll give you painkillers for the pain that will come." She assessed Kitty. "You're lucky; the bone doesn't need to be set. I'll just wrap a cast on it and give you some painkillers."

"Thanks Dr. Reyes," Kitty smiled brightly. She watched the doctor work diligently until there was a very loud, very undignified yelp from Bishop on the next bed.

"Oh suck it up," Rogue scolded. "Ah thought ya were a big, strong police officer from the future." She shook her head at the bigger man.

"Shut up," Bishop growled. "Just because I don't have a healing factor…"

Rogue smirked. "Whatever ya say sugah. Whatever ya say." She patted him on his good shoulder before turning to Wolverine. Apparently Scott had left the med lab while Kitty had been distracted. "How do ya think he's doin'?"

Wolverine shrugged. "As well as can be expected I guess," he replied. "I mean, he just watched his girlfriend commit suicide darlin'. That's gotta be hard. Especially after he admitted he loved her."

Rogue nodded and turned back to survey the room. The three telepaths and Remy were still out, no change. Kurt and Colossus were also still unconscious, but she knew they would wake up soon. Ororo had been allowed to return to her loft after her ribs were bandaged. Angel's wing had been bandaged, but he had yet to regain consciousness either. Shaking her head, she turned back to Wolverine. "We almost lost," she told him. "An' it's all my fault."

"How do ya figure?" Logan questioned.

"Ah was team leader. Ah was in command. Ah let everybody down." Tears filled Rogue's eyes. "Ah let myself down. Ah shoulda–"

"What?" Wolverine interrupted. "What more could you have done? You gave it your all and we won. It may have been difficult but we did all we could. You did all you could. Nobody was prepared fer how powerful the Phoenix entity really was.

"Yeah, but–" Rogue tried again.

"But nothin'. Ya did great darlin'. Don't you believe otherwise." Wolverine put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Nobody could have done better. Trust me."

Rogue smiled, letting a few tears fall before she reigned in her emotions. "Thanks Logan," she whispered. "Ah needed that."

"Anytime," he replied.

"Aw, Kodak moment!" Kitty cried, unable to contain herself any longer.

Bishop let out a laugh, but was quickly silenced by glares from both Logan and Rogue. Beast chuckled but said nothing. Rogue looked at Wolverine, then Kitty. "Never living this down, are we?" she asked.

"Nope," Kitty replied cheerfully. Cecelia concealed her grin as she gave Bishop a sedative. When he was out, she turned to the four psionically power victims. Kitty hopped off her bed as she let her cast dry and walked over to a chair in between Kurt and Piotr's beds. She plopped down and sighed.

"Don't worry Kit," Rogue said as she walked over to the younger girl. "They'll be up an' about in no time. Promise." She smiled at the Valley girl. "Ah know," she added as she tapped her temples.

As if on cue, Kurt began groaning. Kitty and Rogue turned to the blue elf and smiled. "Hey sugah, how ya feelin'?" Rogue asked the blue elf.

"Ugh. _Mein_ head," he grumbled in response. "Anybody get ze number of zat bus?"

Tears shone in Kitty's eyes as she threw herself at Kurt and wrapped him in a hug. "You stupid blue elf!" she cried. She slugged him in the shoulder. "You should be more careful!"

"Ow," he reacted, rubbing his arm gingerly. "Zat was unnecessary."

"_Da_. I must agree," a new voice interrupted.

"Piotr!" Kitty shrieked with excitement, rushing to his side. Then she slugged him in the shoulder too. "You're no better. Didn't you, like, realize that I could phase through the attack."

"Oh, right." Piotr blushed. "Sorry?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I just wish everybody realized I wasn't a total damsel in distress." She gently leaned over and kissed Piotr on the cheek. "But thank you." She turned to Kurt, "You too blue boy."

"Gee zanks," he remarked dryly as he wrapped his tail around Rogue's shoulder. Rogue just laughed at Kitty and Piotr's blush.

"Sorry to interrupt this, ahem, moment, but I need to check Kurt' and Piotr's vital stats," Hank interjected. "Just to be certain everything is all right."

"By all means _tovarisch_," Colossus agreed with a friendly smile. When Beast was through, he bid the young people a good-night.

Kurt observed the other patients in the room. "So, did ve vin?" he asked with a youthful grin.

Rogue looked into her brother's yellow eyes and smiled faintly. "Yeah Kurt." She nodded to emphasize. "We won. But it cost us."

The three teens sat in silence as Rogue relayed the tale. Silent tears flowed down Kitty's face as she listened. There wasn't a dry eye in the room when Rogue described Scott's final conversation with Jean. Even Cecelia, who barely knew them and liked them even less had to excuse herself. The four teens spent the night exchanging stories and just being together. For support.

_November 4th 2003___

_Med Journal – Cecelia Reyes_

_            The ramifications of the Dark __Phoenix__'s wrath were worse than I expected. Some had minor injuries, some are still comatose, all are affected. It's a hard thing, fighting one of your own. She was a wonderful person, and a great student. Dreamed of being a doctor. There's only so much one can do. Unfortunately, I feel I could have done more. I'm her doctor, and I didn't notice there was anything wrong. And because I refuse to properly train, I could not help on the mission. I waited in the Blackbird for the wounded to come to me. I've never been so ashamed._

_            There are many wounded, enough that Beast had to come from the __Massachusetts__Academy__. Face to face, I finally met him. I knew he was blue and furry, but I never imagined such a gentle soul could have such a harsh mutation. But something unexpected happened when I met him, I fell even harder. I knew that I had feelings for the man, but I never expected to feel so strongly. I think I might be falling in love with him. So kind and well read, everything I ever dreamed of in a man. I'm practically blushing at my own thoughts. What a couple we'd make, the blue furry mutant and the black girl – the mutant haters would love that. But now onto the important matters._

_            When we arrived back at the mansion, there were many who were injured. Only Scott, Wolverine, and Rogue escaped relatively unharmed. There were many minor injuries. Kitty had a broken arm, Kurt and Colossus were out due to Rogue borrowing his powers, Ororo had a few cracked ribs and a sprained ankle, Warren sprained a wing, and Bishop had a dislocated shoulder. All of the telepaths have more serious injuries, comatose because of the psychic assault. The same goes for Gambit. I'm worried that their brains have been unresponsive. Beast and I are uncertain what to do. He proposed we have Rogue attempt to contact them, but we're not sure if it's safe. Either way, she's can't do it until she absorbs another telepath. The White Queen's telepathy has left the girl for now. Storm and Wolverine have been encouraging her to dig deep and find the psyches. The poor girl's been trying her best but she's made little progress. Better go make rounds. Cece out._

Cecilia left her computer console to make her rounds. She thought back to the night after the battle, when things were so much worse. Cecelia smiled as she thought of the X-Men's strong camaraderie. Rogue really took care of Kitty and Kurt, while Piotr was there for support. And when Angel and Bishop awoke, they too joined the conversation. The six of them had been allowed to leave the infirmary, so they continued to train with Wolverine and Storm. Nobody knew where Scott went, but he had disappeared from the mansion. Wolverine wanted to chase after him, but Rogue stopped him. Said he needed some time to himself. Told Logan that if he searched for Cyclops, she'd drain him dry. Cecelia laughed when she remembered his angry expression, but he complied with the team leader. Beast returned to the Massachusetts Academy, agreeing to continue researching solutions for the comatose telepaths and Gambit.

Cecelia was ripped from her thoughts when she heard footfalls enter the lab area. She was surprised to see Warren enter the lab when she had just seen him the day before to remove the bandage on his wing. He didn't acknowledge her presence in any way, just headed strait for the back where the telepaths were being kept. She watched him head for Psylocke's bed and sit in a chair beside her. Silently, he took her hand and closed his eyes. Feeling as if she was a voyeur, she made her way into the research lab area.

'Why won't you wake up?' Warren asked silently. 'Who am I going to complain about Hellfire and the hard life of a rich kid with?' Warren let out a small laugh at that thought. 'Don't you know how much we need you?' He shook his head slightly. 'Can't even admit it to myself. How much I need you.' He felt a small smile make it's way onto his face. 'This is pathetic,' he thought with a small eye roll. 'How trite. "Didn't realize how much I enjoyed your company until you were gone." Ha. That's been done before. But Bets,' he brushed a stray hair from her face, 'I do enjoy your company. And your friendship.' "I'm sorry," he whispered, unaware that he had spoken aloud. "I should have been a better friend to you." He looked away from her pale face. "I should have done a lot of things. But Bets," he turned back to her, "if you come back… No. When you come back, I'll make it right. I promise." Warren squeezed her hand gently and sat with her for a while longer, just willing her to return to them. To him.

Cecelia was completely absorbed in her work, not noticing Warren leave. Later, she did hear two distinct voices approaching the lab. Glancing up, she noticed Rogue and Bishop enter the room for their daily visit. They were absorbed in their usual heated but friendly banter as they approached her. Rogue was the first to address the female doctor. "Hey sugah, anythin' new?"

"Unfortunately, no," was Cecelia's tired response.

Rogue nodded and headed to the Professor's bedside. It hurt her to see the younger girl trying so hard to contact somebody who just wasn't there. She watched Rogue rise and move to the next telepath's bed, it was Psylocke. Again Rogue tried to use psychic powers to contact her, but the results were the same. Still, she moved to Tessa's bed and tried again. Cecelia turned to see what her companion was doing, and found him looking at Tessa with an odd expression on his face. 'Strange,' Cecelia thought, 'I wonder what's so interesting about her.' Finally Rogue moved to Remy, she sat by him and attempted to make contact once more. Rogue felt tears prick her eyes as she made no progress. Bishop watched on with a mixed expression of worry and anger.

Rogue turned to the two conscious people in the room and said, "Could Ah please have a little privacy?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but there was a power in her request that made both Cecelia and Bishop comply. 'First time that's happened,' the doctor thought. 'Maybe we're interfering with her attempts.' Bishop cast a glance at her as he left, hoping that she was all right.

She watched them exit the room and turned back to the comatose man beside her. "Damnit Remy!" she yelled at him. "Why won't ya wake up?!" She released the tears she had been holding in for so long, safe with the knowledge that nobody could see her. "It's all my fault," she murmured. "Ah can't control 'em. If only… Ah could… then Ah could help." More tears seemed to come as she continued to pour her soul out to the comatose Cajun. "An' Scott's gone, so Ah'm all 'lone ta lead. Ah'm not ready. It's so hard, an' Ah don't know what ta do." She shook her head, as she gripped his blanket. "Ah need help, but Ah don't know who ta ask. Logan's… Logan. He won't lead. Storm's still recoverin'. An' the rest… Ah just don't know." She sighed in defeat.

Rogue sat silently for a few minutes, tears still flowing, looking at the man called Gambit. "Gawd Remy, why? Why were ya so foolish?" she asked desperately. She looked at the floor, her voice became quieter. "Logan told me. Said ya were hallucinatin' 'bout me." She looked up at his handsome face. "Don't ya get it?" the Southern belle asked, growing more upset. "Ah'm always gonna be untouchable. An' you…" she trailed off, looking away. "Yer always gonna be a player. It would never be enough. Ah would never be enough." Rogue wiped her eyes and sniffled slightly. "Why can't ya understand? What's love without touch? No," her voice grew more determined. "We could never be nothin'. No matter how much Ah wish…" the Goth trailed off again as she felt fresh tears prick her eyes. "S'not like it matters anyway," the Southerner muttered bitterly. She let out a hollow laugh. "Why can't ya just be happy with ya very own supermodel?" She felt more tears falling and stood up to leave. "Just, come back safely. Please. Ah need ya ta be all right." Rogue wiped her eyes and looked at the other patients. "All ya'll." She exited the room, still feeling guilty. For a moment, she almost thought she could hear him call to her, but she chalked it up to her overactive imagination.

Cecelia and, to her surprise, Bishop made their way back into the lab after Rogue thanked them for allowing her to have a little time to herself. She casually observed him walking over to the four beds and inspect the four patients. She didn't want to pry, so she gave him some space by moving into her office. 'Another first,' she thought wryly. 'I wonder what the mutant from the future is looking for.'

Bishop stood stiffly at the foot of the Professor's bed. "I feel I've failed you," he informed the telepath. "I should have done more to protect you. You are, after all, our benefactor and the creator of our team. Without you, we would not exist. At least, not in the same way." He tried to fight the feelings of shame, but he couldn't help it.

Shaking his head, Bishop moved to the next bed. Psylocke. Elisabeth Braddock. Betsy. "I'm sorry," was all he could offer. "I should have protected you as well. But I was unable to help."

Bishop skipped over Tessa, making his way to the mutant known as Gambit. His expression became grimmer, if possible, as he observed the man he believed responsible for the X-Men's deaths. "I– I–" The cop from the future sighed. "I feel torn. On one hand, I believe you to be guilty and dangerous. But on the other hand, I believe you to be the man I once considered a father. What do you want from me? I am only human!" Bishop attempted to reign in his emotions. "It would be so easy, so simple, to kill you now. Nobody would have to know… I could just mess with the machines. Simple technology compared to the future." He looked closely at Remy's face. So similar to the Witness's. "But I won't. I can't. No matter what I believe, I do know that LeBeau is an X-Man. For now."

Shaking his head, Bishop returned to Tessa's bed. He stood watching her, studying her features. Her silky black hair fell in soft curls around her pale skin. Her lips were a beautiful blood red color. Bishop reached up and brushed the hair from her face, seeing the strange tattoos under her eyes. "Who did this to you?" he asked her, knowing she couldn't answer. "It's strange," he confided in the comatose girl, "to see you. One of the few I know nothing about. A true enigma to me." A rare smile graced his lips. "And that's comforting. To have somebody around that I don't know anything about. That I can meet as a peer. It almost makes me feel human again."

He inspected her closely, pretending not to notice how the sheets curved over her rather large br– "Bishop?" a tentative voice called from the doorway.

The large man was jerked from his thoughts and immediately turned to see Kitty standing in the doorway. Trying to concentrate on the Valley girl in front of him, he shot her a slightly confused look. "Can I help you with something?" he inquired politely.

"No," Kitty replied, shaking her head. "I just wanted to remind you that we have a Danger Room session in, like," she glanced at the clock, "ten minutes and you still have to change. You said you would teach me how to fire an automatic weapon, remember? Since my powers are sort of defensive and all…"

"Right," Bishop nodded, standing to exit. He walked towards the exit but paused. Casting a final glance at Tessa, he called out a "Good-bye Dr. Reyes" as an afterthought. Kitty followed him as they made their way towards the elevators that led to the upper levels.

Cecelia was pulled out of her research when she heard Bishop call to her. "Uh-huh," she muttered absentmindedly, completely absorbed in her research. 'I wonder if Dr. McCoy has made any headway,' she pondered. 'Maybe I should give him a call…' Hesitantly, she picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

Ring, Ri– "Hello?" a tentative voice answered the phone.

"Jamie you're supposed to say 'Hello, Mass Academy, this is Jamie speaking', not just 'Hello'," a loud voice in the background, that sounded suspiciously like a bossy Bobby, instructed, while another person snapped his or her gum. She suspected it was Jubilee, but had no way to tell since she couldn't see them.

"Right," Jamie agreed. "Hello, Massachusetts Academy. This is Jamie speaking."

"Hello Jamie," Cecelia greeted gently. "This is Dr. Reyes from the Xavier Institute. Is Dr. McCoy available?"

"Hi Miss Cecelia," Jamie stated brightly, all nervousness forgotten. "I'll buzz the lab for you."

"Thank you," she told the youngest New Mutant, a smile making it's way onto her face.

She waited patiently as the call was transferred. "Dr. McCoy," he stated absentmindedly.

"Hello Henry." Just at the mention of his name, Cecelia felt her face warm up slightly.

"Why hello Cecelia," the Beast said jovially. "What a pleasant surprise."

Cecelia felt her blush grow. "I was, uh, just calling to see if you had made any progress in finding a way to help the comatose mutants."

"Unfortunately, no." Hank sighed. "I'm afraid that our best bet is either to have Miss Rogue absorb a telepath that she can use, or bring a telepath into the Institute to help. I can't think of any other options. Unfortunately, even then we don't know how or what it'll take to bring them back. They may not even be reachable."

"I've drawn the same conclusions," Cecelia agreed with a small frown. "Perhaps we could discuss all our findings at length at some point."

"Oh, of – of course," Dr. McCoy stuttered in surprise, wondering if it was an invitation for more than a meeting of colleagues. Only one way to find out. "Maybe over dinner some night when I visit. I'll be by next weekend…"

"That would be lovely," Cecelia said softly. "I'll see you then."

"Wonderful," Hank remarked dreamily. "Good-bye."

"Bye," she responded.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Jubilee commented as she, Bobby, and Jamie eavesdropped. "They're going on a date."

"You know, Jubilation, it's a good idea to be quiet when one is listening on a conversation," the furry blue doctor told the young Asian girl. Jubilee winced at her full name as Bobby laughed at her. "That goes for you to Robert." Now he gulped as Jubilee smirked at him. Jamie just watched with interest. "I may be willing to forget to mention this incident to Magnus, if you would be so kind as to keep it between the four of us."

"Uh, sure thing Mr. McCoy," Bobby assured the instructor.

"Yeah, we'll keep quiet," Jubilee agreed quickly.

"Uhm, guys…" Jamie piped up for the first time. "Does it count if my clones have already told Amara, Dani, and Rahne?"

Bobby and Jubilee groaned and slapped their foreheads, while Beast let out a laugh. Some things never change.

**Author's Note**: So, now you know. Rogue's feelings are known. Not too shocking, but there will be an interesting twist next chappy. 'Least, I think it's interesting. Really sorry if anybody was confuzzled about anything. I decided to have it be Dr. Cecelia Reyes because almost the whole chappy takes place in the Med Lab, which is Cecelia's domain. Not too much character development for her, but we do see the start of a relationship between her and Beast. Also, some minor Kiotr hinting, some Bishop might possibly like Tessa hinting, and that Warren considers Betsy a friend, at the very least. I tried to keep it semi-cannon 'cause the way that they hooked up in the comics was that they first kissed when realized they had a bunch of stuff in common after a Hellfire party. I altered it, but tried to keep the heart the same. I didn't put the "entry" at the top because then the whole aftermath thingy would have to be a flashback. Since it was a medical log, I thought that it would be written after the injuries had been tended to. Just my humble opinion, and as authoress, I control all!! BWA-HA-HA!! I also threw some of the New Recruits in as a cameo 'cause they're so cute… and great comic relief. Aight, I'm out. Adios.

**Review Responses**: I'm gonna keep it short since the author's note was kinda long. I love each and every reviewer equally. Thanks for all of your support!! Y'all are too sweet!! :-D - **The Sphinx Minx**: Wow Erica, you were up late. Well, it's kinda hard to drag out the Phoenix saga when you know almost nothing about it. *author shrugs* It was before my time. I just kinda did my own thing from what I remembered for the cartoon. Yeah, Rogue's the man, er, girl, er, mutant. Thanks for you sweet review!! :) Love your fic too!! - **Star-of-Chaos**: Thank you for reviewing!! Keeps me sane. -_- Maybe not so sane. But I still love 'em. - **Khay**: Well, if you're absolutely positive… I'm glad. I'm sorry I almost made you cry, but at least you had something to look forward to after your exam, right?? Good luck with your exam stuff tho. I bet you aced it!! No worries. Addicted… isn't that a Simple Plan song?? Hehe. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the awesome review. - **Shockgoddess**: YAY!! You're not on threat of death anymore!! I can't afford to have any of my reviewers murdered. Too messy. :P I'm happy you liked the chappy. I know what you mean about the Rippers thing. I felt kinda dirty, but it is the Evo-verse, what're you gonna do?? So tell me if you thought the ROMY – from Rogue's perspective for a change – was okay. I thought it was sweet. She likes him after all. But I doubt that she'd throw herself at him when he comes out of the coma. Watch out for next chappy, there's an interesting twist. *wink wink* - **Katrina5**: LMAO – I'll have to start using it. I like it. Nothing wrong with being giggly, I'm just slow with the acronym stuff. Glad you liked the action. *wipes brow in relief* It was hard for me. Never done it before. Tessa will speak next chappy. I promise. She and Rogue won't interact until probably chapter 12 or so, and I'm not 100% sure how their interaction will go. Advice would be appreciated, hint hint. When Gambit wakes up… it'll be interesting. I think he'll remember all, but maybe he'll hide some of it. You'll see what I mean after next chappy. Rogue will probably never realize what Warren thought – I mean thinks – just like Scott never realized that Rogue had a crush on him. Feel free to ask more questions… I love answering 'em. :P - **Midnight Selene**: I accidentally switched Jubilee and Kitty's names in the author's note. I've fixed it now. Sorry for the confusion. Sorry!! Thanks for letting me know. By the way – you were my 100th reviewer!! YAY!! Thank you!! - **GambitsRogue**: Action packed… that's how I do it. :) Gambit's there to please, unfortunately he ended up unconscious. There was ROMY in this chappy… and a fun twist next chappy too. :P That'll be it until he comes out of the coma tho. Not too long, promise. Glad you liked the Phoenix saga… some people hate it 'cause it's Jean-centric. *author shrugs* - **Rogue77**: Great action scene, huh?? *blushes wildly* You're too sweet. And I'm nifty too, awesome blossom. Witness SEEMS like Gambit, but who knows if he really is?? His other alias is LeBeau… but in the 616 universe at least, it seems that he is NOT Gambit. Personally, I haven't decided. No, I don't hate Jean. In fact, I don't know why everybody seems to hate he so much… I mean, I don't love her and she's not my favorite character, but I always thought she was decent. *author shrugs* Whatever floats your boat. Chapter 7 will have Scott reflecting on her; however, she won't return for a while… like 10 chapters or something. Oops… did I say return?? Oh well. Yep, Rogue is powerful baby. But she's struggling to gain control. I'm happy you like Chris, even tho she was kinda a Mary-Sue. Yeah, Paige is aight, I guess. Tessa/Lucas?? Tell me what you think after this chappy. *wink wink* TAS rules!! I'm not into Betsy/Remy, let's just leave it at that. :P Venezuela, _baño_ (bathroom), and _leche_ (milk) – just so you know. It's all good with Spanish. I love your rambling, feel free to do as much as you like!! - **Aro**: Aw, saving your reviews just for me. I feel loved. Sorry your weekend was depressing, but glad I could brighten your day. *smiles goofily* Is goofily a word?? It is now. Delay for school?? Funfun!! Well, I LOVE the long reviews, so I'm happy school was delayed!! YAY!! I feel spiffy, oh so spiffy. :P I like your happy vocabulary. Bishop isn't going to kill Gambit, I don't think… He just believes that he's the traitor who caused the death of most of the X-Men, and so he thinks that by killing him, he may save the X-Men. But, he's torn because Witness was like a father to him as well. Glad you approve of my first action chappy. *blushes* I'm so proud. *beams like an idiot* After this chappy, I think you might see where Warren's affections are moving. *cough cough* Betsy *cough cough* And there is ROMY next chappy too. Not just in chapter 10 or 11. I told you not to twitch… Ishandahalf said she's starting too. It's contagious!! Sorry 'bout the name thing, but it's just something I do. Pen name and all that. *smiles bashfully* A spin off would be cool, I heard a rumor that one was in development for Cartoon Network. Dinner rules!! Tho I just had lunch… *shrugs* oh well. Sorry about your fire alarm, that's harsh. Mmm… cookies. Burnt ones – very Kitty-esque. Hehe. Couldn't help myself. And I did have a good day, thank you. :) Good moods are contagious too I guess. - **Ishandahalf**: Wow. That was one LO-OO-OO-OO-NG review. I LOVED IT!! :-D Hooked on it, eh?? Better than your bunny's unhealthy crack addiction. Chocolate banana latte?? Sounds, er, interesting. Whatever, it has chocolate so I'm down. *shudders at readers glare* Bishop tried to shoot Remy, but, come on. Remy dodged, duh. Heightened agility is part of his powers. *author wiggles eyebrows while her dog looks at her with a slightly scared expression* Bishop grew up with the legends of the X-Men, makes sense he would hero-worship them, right?? If Rogue could just control her powers… we'll see some fun evolving in chapter 9, but no control yet. After this chappy, you tell me if you think there will be some Tessa/Bishop – eventually. I think there may be some sexual tension… after she wakes up. YAY!! You liked my action scenes. First time, so I was slightly scared. I'm REALLY happy that you, uh, "reacted" well to my Warren/Remy scene. Remy's illusion was of his deepest desires, while Warren's was of his normal life. Not that he didn't want Rogue, just that Mastermind took what he thinks about most. After all Warren's parents are, ahem, unable to run the company so it falls on him. More on that in Warren's chappy (not for a while). Remy taunting Warren, so out of character. Ha. Yeah, Phoenix will be mentioned a few more times, but probably not returning. Love triangle fun. :P Gold star fun too!! :) And hey, if you're happy, I'm happy. - **T.**: Somebody who actually cared about the Phoenix. It's a miracle. :P Thanks for that. And just like the comics, Jean will be returning. Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well. - **Winter Fire**: Hey, a new reviewer!! YAY!! OMG!! You're too sweet. *blushes* I'm glad I picked up another reader. You're compliments made me feel really good. And hey, you inspired me to write more too. :) I really like your fic too. I'm just a bad reviewer. *hangs head in shame* Thanks again for the amazing review. I was in absolute awe. - **Beaurbier**: Bishop fun, right?? Hey, I thought controlled Gambit was cute. The way he was fantasizing about Rogue… well, now you know what she thought about that. I'm glad you like Evo Rogue… she does have sass – at least in my story. :) Aw. You liked my action scenes. *blushes* It was my first attempt, so YAY!! No worries, your fluff RULES!! I have yet to write any fluff in this story… it will happen tho. I'm sure. It's only a matter of time. And you like the Journal entry thing more!! YAY!! You semi-inspired me with "Illusion" when you did the dream thingy. It was awesome, and is actually how I was first introduced to Northstar. And because of you, I'm toying with the idea of an Alpha Flight cameo… and Spiderman (tho I actually had that planned already). :P I already have the Avengers cameo done but I have an idea about the others. Okay, I'm sure you could care less. And awesome that I have "form". Whatever that is. Jean, unfortunately for you I guess, will be returning. It had to happen. But not for like 10 chapters or something. And brooding Scott?!! OMG!! You totally read my mind. That's chapter 8. Thanks for the GREAT review, as always. - **Avaris**: Sorry?? But YAY for a new reviewer. *dances around like a loser for a while* At least you like the story, right?? - **SickmindedSucker**: Yeah, thank GOD that's over. I graduated in January instead of June. :) Odd people RULE!! Kill all the normies!! Aw. Thanks for the respect. I feel specialer. See, that degree has some real meaning. I think if your Spanish teacher could see you know, he/she would cringe. :P But I love you just the same. - **Remy's Ange**: Wow. Long review. *sits in shock for a few minutes* You're UBER sweet. I made your day. YAY!! Warren + Paige = EW!! But he just dumped her, so we'll see what happens next. Sorry the action scenes confused you. If you want any sort of explanation… all I can offer is that each part of the action (the battle against the White Queen, Mastermind, and Dark Phoenix) all started at the same time. So, for instance, after Rogue BAMFed in to get the White Queen, she BAMFed over to help Angel. And after Psylocke psi-stabbed Emma, she went to help the other telepaths. Make any more sense?? I hope so. I'm glad you still liked it, even with the confusion. Remy's a man, and men tend to think with their, er, lower brains, know what I mean?? :P Warren would never "settle" for Betsy. In case you couldn't tell by this chappy… he's already become interested in her as a friend at least. Remember in the comics, when they first kissed after the Hellfire party where they realized they had stuff in common?? I semi-reincarnated it here. His feelings for Rogue will wane, especially after she and Remy… never mind. -_- I'm not sure how much Warren's gonna "work" for Betsy, but I'm planning on having her be a li'l more self-actualized. Yeah, sorry 'bout the Writer's block on that story… I can only do so much I guess. *sad smile* Too bad 'cause it was a favorite of mine too. You're too sweet!! I'm glad you like my character development. *blushes madly* You say such nice things. Thank you. - **Taz9**: Aw, you love it. Thank you. *author's ears turn red* Original and interesting?? I'm two for two. :P You're too sweet. I'm UBER happy that you like the journal format, my biggest fear coming in was that. Thanks again. - **msqre**: Remy was just so hopeful I guess. Thinking with his, ahem, lower brain – if you get my drift. The thing about attacking Wolvie and Angel, is that Jean and the others attacked the X-Men under Mesmero's control, so why wouldn't Gambit under Masterminds. Similar powers. *author shrugs* Creative license. And YAY!! that you liked my Wolvie/Angel moments. I thought that I'd play off of their less than friendly feelings towards each other in the comics. Angel even left the X-Men 'cause he didn't get along with Logan. Thanks for the sweet review. *blushes* You're too kind. :) - **Nie Starwhistler**: I think you're a good reviewer. :) Thanks for the constant reassurance. :-D - **Girl Number 1**: You're too sweet. *blushes* I'm UBER happy that you like it. YAY!! Sorry about your work getting lost. What a bummer. :( I'll totally check out whatever you do. -_- Favorites list fun. Thanks for all your support. - **Rogue4787**: A new reviewer!! FUN!! Firstly, thank you so much for your sweet words. *blushes bashfully* I'm SOSOSO happy that you liked my action scenes. They were my first. And I'm UBER glad you like the diary thingy 'cause it was something new for me. I was really nervous about it. I love the comic/Evo meld too!! Obviously 'cause I'm writing it. Now I just sound stupid. Simplifying goodness!! I definitely don't have the patience to write about Phoenix for ten chappies. Nobody cares. I don't even care. *reader shoots author a funny look* Okay, I care… just not THAT much. Bishop and betrayal. Funness abound. I'm probly not gonna do Onslaught for a while. A LONG while. 'Cause it's really fun having Bish be suspicious of Gambit. Er, not that he stopped suspecting the ragin' Cajun after Onslaught. Of course Rogue and Remy will end up together. Duh. It says ROMY in the blurb. They're just slow. And Warren's just sprung. But in case you couldn't tell by this chappy, his interests are moving towards a certain Asian telepath. *cough cough* Betsy *cough cough* There's a twist in the ROMY next chappy. I'm not givin' nothing away tho – you'll just have to wait 'til Sunday. Sorry, not Scott, Kurt, or Logan – yet. Bet you weren't expecting Dr. Reyes. Hehe. Actually Scott is chapter 8 and Kurt is chapter 9. So, good guesses. Logan's gonna be a stand along chappy, so I'm not sure when it'll end up in the fic. *author shrugs* My universe, I control all. - **Klinoa**: Tardiness is fine… I know I'm late for school daily, so who am I to complain?? :P Thanks for the compliments on my writing. *blushes like a lunatic* I'm not putting myself down… it's just – read something by Seven Sunningdale or Aro or katt8… they're like a million times better than me. It's hard when I compare myself to others. *author shrugs* But I do what I can, so thanks. :-D I didn't eat cookies, I had chocolate cake. Still good, right?? Well, I think so. - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Of course you can be sweet. Sweetness is appreciated. :-D Ask me anything about Bish and I'll do my best to answer. It's my universe after all, I should know everything about it. :) Glad you're "UBER" happy. *grins like a loon* I LOVE the word "uber". It totally rocks. Thanks for your kind words. - **Lightspeed Suzuku**: Hey, you like Neopets. Nifty. I used to play but I'm too busy now. :( Sorry that you were having computer issues. Sadness. You're too sweet. Update your XME stories!! That's really sad that somebody thought Wisdom was an OC. *cries for sad state of comic fans* Thanks for reviewing!!


	7. Astral Plane Interlude

**F.Y.I. **– There is not EXACT timeline for this chappy. It just kinda exists.

**Disclaimer**: I own all. I am the ruler of the universe. BOW to ME!

"talking" - 'thinking' - *telepathy* - _foreign languages_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

**Astral Plane Interlude**

*Ow* was the first thing that came to Psylocke's mind when she felt her conscious resurface. *That hurt like a–*

*Language Ms. Braddock* a calm voice scolded her.

Betsy opened her eyes, more accurately her mind's eye, to find herself in a strange blank space. Tessa and Remy seemed to be regaining their bearings, like she was. And Professor Xavier, the voice who had interrupted her, was standing a few feet away. Something in her mind click. *Uh, Professor… how are you standing?*

The Professor smiled a disarming smile before turning to address all three mutants. *We are on the astral plane. It's the place --*

*-- where the subconscious mind goes when the body is unconscious* Tessa picked up the explanation. *Some telepaths have the power to visit the astral plane, even influence it, though most people are relatively unaware of their time here. Sometimes there are flashes of memories, or dreams as they are commonly called. The–*

*'nuff _p'tite_* Remy interrupted. *We get it.* He looked around a little before continuing. *So that leaves the question --*

*-- how did we get here?* Betsy supplied. *And why are we conscious of it?*

The three younger mutants looked at Professor Xavier expectantly, but the world's most powerful telepath was at a loss. *I wish I could tell you* he stated slowly. *But, I have no idea either. The last thing I remember is --*

*-- fighting the Dark Phoenix* Tessa and Betsy finished together.

*Is it just me, or is dat really freaky?* Remy commented. *How we can all finish --*

*-- each other's sentences* the Professor said with a half-smile. *By product of the astral plane. We're all sort of mind-linked, for lack of a better term.*

*Okay, makes sense* Psylocke nodded. *But, how did Gambit get here?*

*Good question* Charles conceited. He turned to Remy. *Are you–*

*_Non_* he answered before the question was finished. *Not a telepat'.*

*Well then how?* Betsy asked.

Tessa seemed to be searching her data banks. *Remy, do you ever feel things? Emotion that's not your own. Or influence what others feel?*

*I remember Rogue mentioning something about being 'charmed' by Remy* Professor X added.

*Empathy?* Tessa suggested.

*Could be* Charles agreed. *Would explain --*

*-- why he's so hard to read* Betsy chimed in.

*Tried have you _chere_?* Remy asked. *Been poking 'round where you don' belong?*

*Wouldn't dream of it luv* Psylocke defended with a laugh, knowing she was pushing his buttons. She decided to push further. *By the way, who's Bella Donna?*

*Don' go messing 'round in my head* Remy growled, red eyes flashing. *Mean it.*

*Anyway* Charles interrupted, *we need to figure how to get out of here.*

Tessa piped up, *It is unlikely that we can determine a course of action until --*

*-- we figure out how the bloody hell we got in here* Betsy completed with a smirk. *The three of us* she gestured to Tessa, Xavier, and herself, *were battling Phoenix. And she sent out a shockwave --*

*-- that apparently sent us here* Tessa continued. *But wasn't Rogue helping with the White Queen's powers?*

*Yes, she was* the Professor confirmed. *But I believe that when the telepathy began hurting her, Logan's healing factor kicked in, suppressing the psyche. Without telepathy, Rogue was able to escape the plane.*

*Makes sense* Remy nodded, relieved that Rogue was all right. *Still doesn't explain how I ended up here. Last t'ing I remember is Mastermind's illusion fading* He felt a faint blush form on his cheeks as he remembered. *Den some kinda psychic backlash knocking me unconscious. Den I was here.*

*The Phoenix must have --* Betsy started.

*-- sent out some kind of telepathic messaged that --* Tessa continued.

*-- transferred all psionically powered mutants in the area to the astral plane.* Professor X finished. *And that would include --*

*-- me.* Remy sighed. *Wait, wait. Hold de phones. Wasn' Psylocke fighting a spook?*

*White Queen.* Betsy nodded. *Yeah, but Rogue and I knocked her out. Do you think she ended up here?*

*I can't sense her* Professor Xavier commented. *And, since Rogue absorbed the White Queen in her diamond form, where she can't use her telepathy, she probably wasn't affected.*

Tessa looked pensive. *Well if she's here --*

*-- she's not showing her slutty bleach blonde head* Betsy finished, with more than a hint of hatred.

*Gee, do y'feel de love?* Remy remarked dryly. His audience deadpanned and he sighed. *Tough crowd* he muttered.

*Might help if you were actually humorous* Tessa replied in her usual monotone.

This elicited a chuckle from Charles and a snort from Betsy. *I see how it is* Remy grumbled. *De human computer gets de laughs, but de handsome, charming --*

*Egotistical* Betsy added, gloating inwardly at her small victory.

*-- Cajun gets not'ing.* He shook his head, ignoring Betsy's bitchiness for the moment. *Dat's not fair.*

*Life's not fair, deal with it* Betsy snapped, fed up with him ignoring her. *We have more pressing matters to deal with.*

*Brrr. Is it me or did it jus' get colder in here?* Remy's inquired, knowing full well why she was upset.

*It's you* Tessa answered with an eye roll. 'Honestly, he's almost my age and he acts like a grade schooler,' she thought to herself.

Betsy on the other hand, was ready to retaliate. *Look, I think you using me to make that wannabe Southern debutant fall for you gives me the right to be cold!* she yelled at him. 'Serves him right for using me,' she seethed inwardly. 'I'm a fucking supermodel. And he treated me like crap.'

*Right, I forgot. Dis is all my fault.* Remy rolled his eyes, his accent growing stronger with his anger. *Yo' one t'talk.* He laughed. *T'ink I didn' notice yo' t'in' f'r Wings boy? Puh-lease. Y'tried everyt'in' short o' physically t'rownin' yo'self at 'im. So don' even preten' dis was one-sided. Y'used me jus' as much as I used you.* His eyes glowed an angry red as he stared the ninja down.

*Stop this* Xavier ordered. *This is getting us nowhere. Obviously there are some bad feelings* He looked at Psylocke and Gambit, *but we need to put them aside. We need to figure out how to escape the astral plane.*

*Agreed* Tessa agreed blandly.

Finally turning to face the Professor, Remy gave a curt nod. As did Betsy. *Good* the Professor stated, *let's get started.*

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

*What I wouldn't give f'r a pack of cards* Remy groaned as he sat, board out of his skull. *Or better yet, t'get out of here.*

*Patience Remy* Professor Xavier instructed. *Just create the cards with your mind. Concentrate.*

*Easier said den done* Gambit muttered as he concentrated all his effort. Since they arrived, each had changed the blank expanse to their own liking. Betsy's area was similar to her bedroom, plush rugs and purple walls. She covered it with British punk rock paraphernalia. And Remy was pretty sure he saw a picture of Angel tucked away. Tessa's area was simple. A bunch of computers were lined up with a chair for her to sit on. The information on the computers was simply a physical manifestation of her vast knowledge, but with the consoles she could organize and sort through her thoughts much easier. Professor Xavier had really outdone himself. He created a library that encompassed all that he knew about telepathy and the astral planes. Much like Tessa, he spent his time rereading his knowledge, trying to discover a way out. But he didn't stop there. Recognizing that the mind needs challenges and relaxation, Charles also created a park and recreation room. Though the entertainment could only be manifested from memory, so the movies and television shows were all repeats. Gambit on the other hand, had been unable to do much of anything. He created a bed and a scarlet background for his area. And a detailed picture of Rogue. But he felt very tired after each minor creation, and given the limits of his empathy, he was much less equipped to handle the mental stress. Sighing, he decided to replay his favorite Baywatch episode on the "television".

*Ugh, do you mind?* Psylocke complained as she looked up from a fashion magazine she was perusing. *Some of us with brain cells don't want to watch that garbage.*

*Den avert yo' eyes* Remy snapped back. *Nobody's forcing you t'watch.*

*Look you bloody wanker–* she started, jumping up angrily.

*Shut it Bets* the normally easy-going Cajun commanded. *Y'been picking fights wit' me ever since we got stuck in dis damn place.* His voice came out in a low, dangerous growl. *Y'used me an' I used you. What's de big deal? Get over it already.*

Betsy rolled her eyes. *I'm over it all right.* She frowned and looked away. *It just hurt, okay?* She fought the tears entering her eyes. *To know that your "boyfriend" is enamored with somebody else. And that same girl also has the attention and affection of the boy that you do like. Oh, and lets not forget your sketchy past. It hurts.* The last sentence came out as a whisper, and the threatening tears began to fall.

Shocked didn't begin to describe how Gambit was feeling. He pulled the Bit into a hug, gently stroking her hair. *_Chere_* he murmured. *First of all, don't compare yo'self to Rogue. Yo' not de same.* Betsy glared at the Acadian and he quickly realized his error. *I didn' mean it like dat. I jus' meant dat, Rogue was de girl-next-door. Den, one day, she became a total knockout. An' confident an' independent an' sassy an'–*

*Is there a point to this? Or are you just trying to make me feel like crap?* Betsy interrupted, pulling away with a glare.

*Sorry. De point is, suddenly Rogue was a total babe wit' a personality t'boot. You on de ot'er hand, were always gorgeous an' confident an' independent t'start.* Remy rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. *So maybe it's a li'l harder t'see. 'Cause it's not so obvious.*

*Okay* Betsy said in an unconvinced tone.

Remy was struggling to form his thoughts. *What I mean is, Rogue was Angel's _ami_ first. Den she got all beautiful an' stuff, so it's only natural dat his feeling grew.* Betsy nodded, contemplating what he was saying. *So maybe if y'become his friend, den it'll happen f'r you too. Can't get worse, _non_?*

Psylocke nodded again. *Makes sense Remy. Thanks. But, that doesn't explain your attraction to Rogue.*

*Dat's simple* Remy stated, as if it was as obvious as the nose on his face. *Rogue was de challenge I couldn' win. No matter how much I wanted her, dere was always somet'ing in de way. Unfortunately, she managed to make me actually like her. Maybe more… not sure anymore.*

*A challenge* Betsy repeated, surprised. *She'll kill you if you ever tell her she's a challenge, luv.*

*Don' I know it* Remy agreed with a lopsided grin. *But it's not like she even gives a rat's–*

*Remy, Tessa, Elisabeth* the Professor called suddenly. *Do you feel that? I think Rogue's trying to contact us telepathically.* The three younger mutants concentrated, but they didn't sense anything. Suddenly the Professor sighed and said, *It's gone.*

Betsy's head suddenly shot up, *I feel it. It's like a small poke in the back of my mind.*

*Betsy, project what you're feeling at me* Professor Xavier instructed. *I will try to form a picture on the screen.*

*Why doesn't Rogue just absorb us?* Remy asked as they worked.

*Because we are already weak and comatose. She does not know the ramifications of her powers on somebody who is comatose, but it is likely they would never wake up,* Tessa informed him grimly.

They worked for a few minutes, until Betsy sighed. *I've lost it* she told the other mutants. *Sorry.*

*I think I feel something* Tessa stated after a moment, in her usual calm. *I'll relay what I'm sensing Professor.*

The two telepaths stood very still, and after a few minutes, a picture began to form. It was Tessa in the med lab. *I believe we're looking through Rogue's eyes* Charles informed them. *It appears our bodies are in the Institute's infirmary. They seem to be surviving without our consciousness, for the time being. However, I'm unsure how long that will last.*

Tessa sighed after another few minutes. *Lost it* she said in an almost disappointed tone.

*But now I got it* Remy spoke up for the first time. The four of them looked at the television screen, which now showed Remy's bed. *_Mon Dieu_* he cried when he spotted himself. *I– my– who shaved my off goatee?* Betsy laughed at the distressed Cajun, while Tessa cocked an eyebrow, and Charles ignored his juvenile behavior. They were all surprised to hear Rogue request to be left alone in the Med Lab. They all watched Bishop and Dr. Reyes leave. Remy's face was in view again until suddenly the world went black. *She closed her eyes* Professor X informed them.

They may not have had a picture, but the sound still worked. "Damnit Remy!" they heard Rogue shout, though it really came out as more of a plea. "Why won't ya wake up?!"

The world returned, but it was blurry. *Is she crying?* Betsy asked in surprise.

*I believe so* Xavier answered calmly.

*'m sorry _chere_* Remy replied. *Don' know how. Never wished I could more dan I do right now.*

The four psionically powered people heard her sob openly. Weeping for them, and their predicament. When her cries had calmed, they heard her speak once more. "It's all my fault," they could just hear her murmur. "Ah can't control 'em. If only… Ah could… then Ah could help."

*Rogue, you mustn't blame yourself* the Professor assured, knowing his request was falling on deaf ears. *We know you're doing all you can.*

She opened her eyes, and again they were greeted with a blurry world. "An' Scott's gone, so Ah'm 'lone ta lead. Ah'm not ready," she admitted to the comatose mutants. "It's so hard, Ah don't know what ta do."

*Yes you do _p'tite_* Gambit argued. *De Professor wouldn't have made you team leader ot'erwise.*

Charles smiled at the Cajun's insight. "Ah need help, but Ah don't know who ta ask," she confided. "Logan's… Logan, he can't lead. Storm's still recoverin'. An' the rest… Ah just don't know." She let out a long, pain-filled sigh.

Professor Xavier never wished he could communicate with anybody more than he did at that moment. *You've made amazing progress Rogue* he told her. *And admitting you need help is remarkable. I've never been more proud.*

There was silence for a few minutes, as the screen was filled with a blurry Gambit. "Gawd Remy, why? Why were ya so foolish?" her voice was desperate.

*What? What did I do?* he questioned, surprised at her line of questioning.

The screen became filled with a vision of the floor as he voice dropped to a whisper. "Logan told me. Said ya were hallucinatin' 'bout me."

*Dis is embarrassing* Remy muttered.

The screen became filled with Remy's face. "Don't ya get it? Ah'm always gonna be untouchable," her words were desperate. "An' you…"

*Me what?* he questioned, as the screen turned to look at the opposite wall. *What did I do now?*

"Yer always gonna be a player." Rogue's voice was convincing, but there was a hint of disappointment and sadness in her words. "It would never be enough. Ah would never be enough."

*_Non_* Remy fought her without her knowledge. *I can change. I wan' t'change. I wan' you. Why can't you see dat? Yo' more den enough.*

She sniffled and the tears cleared up slightly. "Why can't ya understand?" she questioned angrily. "What's love without touch?"

*Don' need touch* Remy tried to assure her. *I could love you if you jus' let me. Why won' y'let me?*

"No," her voice shone with determination. "We could never be nothin'. No matter how much Ah wish…"

Remy sighed. *You don' know how much I wish too _chere_.* He felt a stinging pain in his heart but he tried to ignore it.

"S'not like it matters anyway," Rogue's voice was bitter, and she let out a sad, pained laugh. "Why can't ya just be happy with ya very own supermodel?"

*At least somebody appreciates me* Betsy quipped with a sarcastic edge.

*Wish she could see how much I care f'r her* Gambit said sadly.

They saw the walls, and figured she must have stood up. That's when they heard her final plea. "Just, come back safely. Please. Ah need ya ta be all right," she admitted. The picture went dark and cleared up a little.

*She finally admits that she might not hate me an' I can' say a t'ing!* Remy yelled in a frustrated tone. *Dat girl has de worst timing.*

*She must have wiped her eyes* Tessa commented, speaking up for the first time in a long time.

The picture paned across each of the patients. "All ya'll," the Southern bell added quietly, as if she might wake them. She exited the med lab and the connection broke.

*ROGUE!* Remy shouted as loud as he could, causing the others to wince. *Don't go _chere_.* His own plea sounded just as desperate as hers.

*Don't be too sad luv* Betsy tried to cheer Gambit up. *At least she came to visit you. And, now you know she cares.*

*Yeah, she did* he agreed dejectedly. *An' she basically said dat it wouldn't work out.*

Betsy patted Remy on the back. *It'll be all right * she soothed the Cajun. *She's just scared.*

*Mebbe you're right* he conceited. *But it won' make much of a difference if we can't get outta here.*

*I have faith in Rogue* the Professor stated. *She's always come through for the X-Men in the past.*

*I didn' say dat _ma p'tite_ wouldn't come t'rough* Gambit defended. *I have fait' in her too.*

*Nobody said you didn't* Tessa replied in her cool tone. *But is it really wise to give up? To just accept our fate and stay here.*

*Nobody said anything about "accepting our fate" and "giving up" except you luv.* Psylocke put her hands on her hips. *I have no intention of doing either of those things. We just have to --*

*-- keep trying to figure out how to get out of here* the Professor finished. *Wonderful idea Betsy. Remy would you please --*

*Done* the Cajun answered before he finished. The Southerner walked over to one of Tessa's "computers", sat down, and began reading the information.

*Right.* Charles nodded his approval. *Betsy, Tessa, you will --*

*Of course* they said at the same time. *Freaky* the Brit added. Tessa headed to another computer while Betsy picked up one of the Professor's books of knowledge.

*Wonderful* Professor X said to himself as he walked over to his chair, resuming his studies as well.

**Author's Note**: So, no diary entry. Sorry, but I thought it was better this way. And it says "Interlude". Promise the entries will be back next time. :) Tessa speaks!! Shocking, I know. Hehe. Some relationship development… we see Betsy and Remy's falling out, not that their relationship was really going anywhere. And hey, there's your twist. Rogue was able to project to them, but not connect with them. So Remy knows EVERYTHING. Just wait 'til he wakes up. Hehe. And if you remember the last chappy. Rogue thought she heard Remy call out to her… y'all can decide if you think she really did hear him or not. Do y'all understand why Emma Frost isn't there – she was in diamond form, therefore unable to use her telepathy. Without her psionic powers, she was unaffected. Makes sense, right?? About Rogue absorbing comatose people, I'm pretty sure it's cannon. I seem to remember her absorbing somebody who was comatose and them being stuck like that forever. I could be hallucinating, but it's my story so I can say whatever I want. HA!! *readers roll eyes* Anyway, hope y'all liked it!!

**Review Responses**: I LOVE YOU ALL!! Thank you so much for your ongoing support. Y'all rock. STADIUM ROCK!! :-D Keep 'em up plz!! -** Remy's Ange**: Rogue and Remy?? You'll just have to wait 'til chappy 11 or so to find out. *wink wink* Ain't I a stinker. Warren's already getting over Rogue. Duh. Glad you stopped hyperventilating tho. :) No dead reviewers. Paige and Warren, I don't even understand anymore. Probly not bringing Betsy back. We can hope tho. *fingers crossed* One satisfied customer, YAY!! I liked this chappy. Kinda like a "what goes on in the med lab" thingy. As far as the Tessa/Bishop stuff goes – it'll be slow comin'. They're both too… I dunno, but they're gonna drag their feet. I doubt that Warren and Bets will go to any balls, but who knows?? We'll see. I haven't done an "Angel" chappy yet. And YAY!!, I inspired you to read the retro comics. Funfun. Had to stick a NM cameo in… I LOVE Jamie too!! The Scott/Jean thingy will be addressed more in Scott's chappy – chapter 8. Not only did Rogue admit her feelings, but Remy knows what they were. Shocking twist, eh?? So, after he comes out of the coma, (oops, giving stuff away) I wonder what'll happen?? I'm evil, huh?? Aw. I thought the Rogue part was cute, li'l OOC, but she's alone and thought that nobody would know. *author shrugs* I just hope it wasn't TOO tacky. Rogue's powers will be addressed some more in chapters 9 and 10 – growing fun. :P Sorry, only on chappy. That's just how I operate. One at a time. - **The Sphinx Minx**: Time difference fun. :P Sad?? Sorta… I guess… kinda… yeah, okay. There was more ROMY this chappy!! But still kinda angsty. It'll take a small break for 3 or so chappies, but then it'll be back with a vengeance. I always thought Beast and Cece would be cute… and Trish will be making her own cameo – tho not with Beast. - **Katrina5**: You made perfect sense. And you're TOO kind!! The pairings are hinted at – but some (like Bishop and Tessa for instance) will be rather slow at admitting any sort of feelings. YAY!! Scott love. His chappy is next… very angsty if I do say so myself. Clone?? Don't think I know what you're talking about. On a completely separate note – maybe a new love interest named Maddie will be showing up in a while. Hehe. Gotta love Sinister. Oops. I've said too much. ROMY will arrive someday… but it'll be on hold for a few chapters. Remy has to regain consciousness first. Thanks for the bit on Tessa. I'll try to incorporate it. Tell me how I did for her personality so far. Thanx!! - **Lyranfan**: Wow. New reviewer… cool!! :) I like your story "The Long Flight Home"… Scott and Rogue's conversation was UBER sweet. Aw. It was my first action scene, ever… so thanks!! You're too sweet. - **RahneMan**: Glad you're feeling the romance. *author runs away from sobbing RahneMan* Love the New Mutants, they'll be making another (small) cameo next chappy. Along with Selene and the Hellions. Fun, yes?? About Doug – he might show up on Muir Island… don't wanna give too much away about that. Wait for chapter 10 (Jono, Dr. MacTaggert, Banshee, Siryn, Illyana… cannon characters abound)!! -_- For now, Rahne's only love interest is Roberto (it's in the Evo-verse, think "Retreat") but if I do a New Mutants diary series, Rahne and Roberto's romance would definitely end, leaving room for another to move in. Though I might make Rahne have a crush on Sam, like in the comics. Who knows?? Lockheed won't show up unless the aliens, any aliens, show up. So right now, who knows?? *reader stares at author* Oh, right. I'm supposed to know. *shrugs* Sorry. :P W00T man!! - **Lady Sir Morgan Henry**: Bishop/Witness thing – Witness raised Bish and his sister (Shard) for a while before his "grandmother" found him. Later, Witness forced Bishop to work for him for a year… in return for some info or something. Bishop is bitter and blames him for the X-Men's death. Last person to see the X-Men alive, hence the name "Witness", so possible the cause of said death. Bishop's return back in time was an accident, but you didn't hear it from me. He just happened to recognize Gambit as Witness (whether or not he actually is the Witness remains to be seen) and so he tried to kill him. There'll be more on this later, promise. *shhhh* Talking to people in comas, trite, but common. Bishop may be attracted to Tessa, but he is rather stoic, and so their relationship will progress VERY slowly. And with a lot of teasing from Remy and Rogue. :) Damn Kurt for eating my brownie. *pouts* Oh well, don't need the calories. - **Klinoa**: Dude, the chocolate cake was SOSOSO good. Trust. EW, I hate Oreos. It's a cream thing, it freaks me out. On a side note, did you know the Martian Manhunter loves Oreos?? Randomness. Diary and story = fun!! :P Glad you like it!! - **Jukebox**: Firstly, I loved your fic "The Angel's Gift"… it was UBER sweet!! Thanks for reviewing!! *glows with happiness* Yeah, only took her 6 chappies to admit how she felt, while he was comatose. Trust issues, I guess. :P And now we know what the ragin' Cajun thinks too. ROMYness will prevail!! - **Winter Fire**: Undercurrent of relationships sounds UBER cool!! I may have to start using it. You're too sweet. I'm glad I'm not going OOC!! YAY!! :) Thanks. - **cookies-n-cream08**: Thanks!! You're TOO kind. No worries about reviewing – I understand the evils of computers. *pouts because my computer is possessed by the devil* NO, DON'T SHUT DOWN!! I didn't save!! :P - **Shockgoddess**: Like the twist this chappy?? Remy (and the others) could hear Rogue. Shocking, eh?? She's so close to helping them!! *author sighs* Alas, they will need outside help for them to recover. He did call her name, from the Astral Plane… so your choice to believe whether she was hearing him or not. Aw. Writers block!! Evilness. :( Don't tease back!! Update. - **Aro**: Dude. You always seem to write numerous reviews for me. You rock!! Before I write more – UPDATE CHANGES NOW!! Okay, got it out of my system. Healing factor fun for the pseudo-father and Rogue. :P Yes. Poor Remy. *author shakes head* Who would do such a cruel thing to him. *reader points at author* Oh. Anyway, YAY!! you got emotional over the ROMY moment. -_- I'm successful. Was it her imagination?? Maybe she really did hear him… you decide. Chalked is a nifty word… *author backs away slowly from reviewer* …but not THAT nifty. Glad you felt comfortable enough to share tho. We have that bond. :-D Scarred for life by the "jiggy" remark. I thought it was sweet. Despite her misgivings about mutants, she manages to fall for the furry blue one (okay, one of the furry blue ones). Tons of people spell Remy's last name wrong, no worries. Nobody notices. I know I don't. No Remy death by Bishop. Promise. He's not THAT cold. I laughed at your joke, you didn't fail. Hehe. You're review got more random from there… I'm excited about X3 also, they keep promising Remy, but who knows?? Guess your dad's like mine… "Fan fiction is a waste of time and talent." Pshaw. Whatever. Thanks for the awesome review, as always. - **Ishandahalf**: YAY!! I made you happy after studying. *pats self on back – self runs away afraid* Yeah, I purposefully made Cecelia not very likable or sociable because I decided that was who she was. A self-hating mutant, who was bitter at the kids. Luckily, she's starting to get over it. Beast is helping… I think. *wink wink* The New Recruits, always there to offer a bit of comic relief. What can I say, Rogue just exudes power, and her powers make her very formidable. Bishop would be a fool not to be scared. What can I say about Bishops feelings, except that he has some. That won't mean that he'll act on them. He's too "professional" for that… for now. Warren's definitely thinking about Bets – as a friend – maybe more. Hard to say. Rogue under pressure, watch out world. So she admits how she feels to Gambit, but *gasp* he heard it all!! You were right about that, but not in the same way. Wonder what'll happen after he wakes up?? Have to wait until chapter 10 or 11 to find out. Ain't I a stinker?? Angst?? _Moi_?? NEVER!! You lie!! :P Don't twitch tho… I worry for you. He will be working to sweep her off her feet after he awakens, but he might not tell her he heard. Oops. I've said too much. I'm an obsession. Oh, you meant the fic. Still, COOL BEANS!! Thanks!! *smiles like a loon for a while* You're TOO kind. - **SickmindedSucker**: Hated my Spanish teacher too, she said I was too "white" to be Hispanic. WTF?? I was INCREDIBLY bitter. Aw. You're too sweet. Unhinged, I mean odd, people are the best!! YAY for us!! :P Sorry there was no journal this time… next up is Scott, then Kurt, then Ororo. Scott's is a personal favorite. Very, VERY angsty. How un-Scott. And Gambit has a nice part too along with a New Mutants cameo. :) Thanks for reviewing!! - **Taz9**: Not true, as I just proved in this chappy. :P Scotty is devastated, and next chappy is his time to shine. It's all about him and his angst with some of the Institute folk thrown in too. The New Mutants make a small cameo, but really it's Scott-centric. Gee, I hope you still read it now that you know that. Well, Rogue and Gambit have nice parts too, unfortunately not together. Confuzzled – the word I love to confuse with. -_- Woken up… hold out for chapter 10 or 11 then. *author shrugs* Character development takes a while. - **Rogue77**: Hehe. I LOVE the way you started your review. Finals… painful, yet necessary. *sigh* Okay, glad that's over. ROMY fun, glad you liked it. :) Like the twist this chappy?? Tessa/Bishop will be SLOW going 'cause they're just like that. Betsy/Warren will begin to take form after she wakes up. Like chapter 11 or something. *author shrugs* Haven't gotten there yet. Cecelia and Hank are cute. Cece hates mutants because she was fired from her job at a hospital when she was found out. I don't know if I said what her mutation is, but I will go into it at some point. It allows her to create a force field around herself, protecting her from stuff. Technical, huh?? :P I am kind. This is true. *reader rolls eyes* Modest too. Hehe. Yeah, Jean's all right… but she won't be back for a LONG time. Said too much. Scott's angsty chappy is up next, think you feel bad for him now?? Just wait. TAS RULES!! And, spell checker is overrated. Rambling fun, babe. No worries. I LOVE to read it. You're a good writer… I LOVE "A Depressed Remy"… it's on my favorites list. Feel for you on the _Español_ final. I remember my last one… I had to talk about my favorite TV show. Lucky for me I'm fluent, if it had been writing, I would have been screwed. Talk about bad grammar. Hehe. - **Midnight Selene**: Well, now you know what Remy thought about Rogue's li'l confession. -_- Don't worry… Scott's mourning of Jean will be the focus of the next chappy. With some of the Institutes occupants making brief appearances (Gambit's is actually the largest) and a New Mutants cameo. I think it's angsty fun!! :P - **The Rogue Witch**: Thanks!! :) Poor Scott indeed – more on that next chappy, angsty fun for him. Poor guy. Relationships are forming… slowly but surely. Beast is the man!! He makes a cameo next chappy, along with some of the New Mutants. Fuzzy blue fun for all. :P - **Nie Starwhistler**: Thanks!! Glad you enjoyed it. -_- I was just wondering, does your user id have a meaning? It seems like it might… Just curious. *author shrugs* Thanks again!! - **Khay**: I'm just an intense person, what can I say?? *reader rolls eyes* But I digress… you're TOO sweet. Yeah, Gumbo'll wake up – in chapter 10 or 11. Sorry, gonna have to wait. Not 'til after the Scott angst and the Kurt chappy. Jamie and the New Mutants were necessary for some comic relief – otherwise this chappy was too intense and emotional. You picked up on that tho. :) Thanks. - **peace215**: Not signed?!! What a sin!! Hehe. J/K No worries, it's all good. You understand?? Good!! *wipes brow in relief* If you have ANY questions, don't hesitate to ask. I WILL answer. Promise. YAY!! No OOC stuff over here!! :-D Hehe. The South will rise again, eh?? I love Southern accents – my boyfriend has one. I checked out your fic… it was cute. Personally, I'm not a Rogue/Warren fan, even tho my fic might make you think otherwise. :P Thanks for the hat tip and the UBER sweet review. - **msqre**: What can I say?? Rogue's an intimidating kinda girl. :P He feels guilty, being from the future, he should "foresee" most of the events. But, in this case at least, he didn't until it was too late. Poor guy. Aw, the details make the story. Thanks. :-D New mutant fun, right?? See the twist?? He knows. Wonder what'll happen when he wakes up?? Oops. I've said too much. -_- You're too sweet, thanks!! - **Lightspeed Suzuka**: Aw, a Kurt plushie just for me?? You shouldn't have!! :) But I'm glad you did. There will be mention of their date next chappy, but it's a small romance. I LOVE SALVADOR!! He's awesome – way better than Igor (current XXM artist). YAY for UXM!! I'll have to start reading it again. :P Thanks for your sweet review!! - **Rogue4787**: Ah, the confusing time stuff. Glad you got it. :) And ain't insight grand?? I'm hoping Betsy and Warren will be a functional couple, I think Rogue and Remy AND Scott and Jean add enough dysfunction for everybody. :P Tessa and Bishop will be even slower than Rogue and Remy – too stoic and loner-ish to admit their feelings quickly. But you got that. -_- Thanks for the awesome review. You're too sweet!! - **Girl Number 1**: Computers are the work of the devil. *computer dies* No, I didn't mean it!! I swear!! *computer restarts, with info saved* Phew. Hehe. Cheerleading. I'm a cheerleader. Not a very good one, but hey, the uniform's cute. :P Okay… the Witness – who Bishop believes is Remy but has never been proven – ADOPTED Bishop and his sister Shard as a child. He stayed with the Witness until his BIOLOGICAL grandmother – who knew the X-Men and is believed to be the Generation X mutant "M" but whose actual name was never revealed – came forward and regained custody. Later, while Bishop was working as a cop for X.S.E. – a future mutant police force – he was forced to work for the Witness – who is known for shady dealing – for a year to help his sister. That's when he grew to hate him… and suspect him for the X-Men's deaths. This will be addressed more later. That's all cannon, so it may change slightly in my story. Rogue can't absorb comatose mutants, which was explained above and more in the A/N. You're TOO sweet, thanks!! - **GambitsRogue**: It is sad. :( But on the up side, it appears they could detect her. YAY!! Unfortunately this won't be resolved until chapter 10 or 11. Teary-eyed ROMY, the way it's meant to be. :P You're too sweet!! - **Pookie Sanchez**: Hyperactive goodness!! :) You're TOO sweet!! Speaking of sweets, I'm on a complete sugar high, so I feel you on the hyperactive vibe. *author jumps around the room, scaring her dogs* Yep, Rippers = Assassins… it's just what Evo called them. Lame, I know, but it's their "universe" so whatever. Thanks for your compliments. I'm ecstatic that I got a new reviewer. YAY!! - **Beaubier**: Hiya right back. Uh… if by X-Sprites you mean the X-Babies from the Mojo-verse, then yes. If not… then no. But either way, hehe. Wolvie… being a loner?? Never!! Blasphemy!! I always thought Cecelia and the Beast had a lot of potential to be a couple. So YAY!! that I've found another fan. I do think the camaraderie is missing, especially in Uncanny X-Men. *sighs* You're 616 fics show that well by the way. Warren and Betsy, one of my other favorite couples!! More on them in a few chappies. A budding friendship – maybe more. *wink wink* Thanks for the awesome review


	8. Entry 7: Cyclops

**F.Y.I.** – This chappy takes place six days after Cecelia's entry. Just for some sense of continuity.

**Disclaimer**: What do I own?? Not X-Men or anything remotely related to it. But I do have two dogs. One burps, one farts. Guess which one sleeps in my room??

"talking" - 'thinking' - *noises* - _foreign languages_/_written words_/_memories_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

_Nov. 10, 2003___

_            It's funny how I still write. Even now. She's the reason I started writing. "But Scott, don't you want to be able to look back and remember how you felt? To have the actual experience preserved, not warped by memory." Heh. Still I write, even though she's gone. It hurts. A little bit more ever day. Wasn't there something I could have done? Why did I fail her? My love may have saved the world, but it couldn't save the one person that makes life worth living. At least to me. I know I should be letting go, but nobody ever told me how hard it would be. How, just when we were connecting on a whole new level, she would be ripped away. How much my heart would ache every day I woke up and she wasn't by my side. How impossible she would be to get over_

_            I couldn't take it, so I left. Some team leader. Abandoning my team after a major crisis. Leaving Rogue to shoulder all of the responsibility. I know it was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do. I had to get away. I guess I just needed some time to heal. So I hopped in my car, my baby, and I just started to drive. No purpose, no destination, just me and the road. Now I can understand why Logan does it. It's freedom, sheer blissful freedom. I was finally able to let myself go. Everybody thinks I'm some anal-retentive stick-in-the-mud, but I'm just a normal young adult like anybody else. Well, maybe not "normal", but something close to it. I have responsibilities though, and normally I let them control me. But none of that matters now. She's gone. Everything brings it back to her. More and more my mind wanders to my memories. Mostly of her. Okay, all of her. It's so hard._

_            So I took off, as I said above. Just moving from place to place, no goals, no plan. I know, no plan? It can't be Scott Summers! At least, that's what Alex said. I went to the Mass Academy for a visit. The New Recruits knew the gist of what had happened, I suppose Dr. McCoy told them. I had heard that Amara and Tabitha took it particularly hard. I think it had something to do with the Bayville Sirens. Anyway, I avoided Magneto or "Mr. Lensherr" and Hank when I first arrived. No need for sympathy, and Magneto just rubs me the wrong way. Sure he's turned over a new leaf. Right. The first thing I saw were Alex and Danielle talking about training in the yard. Actually Danielle was talking and Alex had a pained look on his face that said it all. He was dreaming of the beach, his surfboard, and the perfect wave. I could just tell by the look in his eye. That faraway look that people get when they're dreaming about something they love. Or someone they love. I used to get that look when I thought about Jean. Actually, I still do. Though it's not like anybody could ever tell. My glasses prevent that._

_            So Alex and I hung out. We went out for burgers. Then I visited with the New Mutants for a bit. Sam and Roberto were both awkwardly trying to avoid the subject of Jean. Sam kept up a comfortable conversation about learning to be a team leader. He seemed to be more confident but still nervous. I think he believes Ray or Amara or Bobby would have been better equipped to lead than him. But I told him, it's not about being bossy. It's about making sure that you have your team's confidence and the ability to formulate plans. I visited Rahne, Jubilee, Hank, and Bobby in the infirmary. Hank mentioned that there was a scuffle with a rival school. Lead by a woman named Selene. Didn't get too many details. But Bobby and Jubilee did delight in telling me about Hank's date with Cecelia. I left that night. But before I did, Magnus confronted me. Said that he "understood what I was going through" and if I "ever need to talk about loss" he would be willing to listen. Sure, that'll happen. The Saturday after never. Because what I need is to talk to a former arch-villain and abandoning father. Uh-huh. Like I said, Saturday after never._

_            Since then I've just been driving around. I continued North, into Canada. Then I began heading West. I guess I just wanted to escape. I'm not really sure what I'm doing or where I'm going. All I know is that I'm trying to heal. Unfortunately it's really not working. When I left, the telepaths and Gambit were comatose and most of the rest of the team were sporting injuries. I abandoned them. I know that they need me, the stoic leader, but I can't be that guy. Not now, maybe never again. It's hard to say. I mean, I don't know where my life is going anymore. I always dreamed of college, marriage, a home at the institute, children – with Jean. Always with Jean. But now she's gone, and so are my dreams. I've never been more lost in my entire life. I better go, back on the road._

_Scott Summers_

Scott carefully placed his notebook into his small duffel bag. He looked around the dank motel room and frowned. 'Why do all motel rooms smell like cigarettes and stale coffee?' he asked himself with a sigh. His stomach grumbled and Scott glanced at the clock. It blinked 6:52 at him, in red. Red. Everything was red. That's why his wardrobe consisted of dark shirts and pale pants, so he wouldn't clash. Guys who were color blind didn't have it half as bad as he did. Red. Her hair was red. His favorite shade of red. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Scott stood slowly and stretched out his tired muscles. He grabbed the room key, slipped his loafers on, and exited the smelly room. Scott hopped down to his red sports car and was off like a shot. A few minutes later, he rolled into the local diner. He stepped inside the rundown but quaint restaurant and walked to the nearest booth. He looked carefully at the other occupants.

A father and a son, sharing a banana boat. Scott felt a surge of jealousy at that sight. Father. What an awkward word for an orphan. It had been so long since he had anybody to call by that name. And now? He had abandoned the one man who had started to fill that void. Left when he probably needed him most. The man was comatose, not dead. Dead. Like Jean. Like his heart. "So, what can I getcha cutie?" a sugary-sweet voice asked with a snap of her gum, effectively breaking him out of his reverie.

Scott's head shot up and he immediately saw a cute girl, maybe a few years older than him, with clearly dyed, bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Her face was caked with heavy makeup, but the underlying beauty showed through. Suddenly he was aware of just how crappy he must look. "Uh, can I have a couple minutes?" he responded politely. "I'm not quite ready."

"Sure thing sweetheart," the girl, whose nametag said "Liz", replied. "Just call me when you decide."

Scott caught a glimpse of his reflection and grimaced. He was right, he did look like shit. Though he normally didn't need to shave much, he hadn't for a couple weeks. He had more than a definite five o'clock shadow. His short hair, yes the bangs were gone, was quite disheveled. (A/N: think future Scott in Ascension Part 2) He remembered the day that it had been cut.

_Jean snuck into his room. Holding scissors. And looking extremely mischievous. "Hey Jean. What's up?" he asked with a slightly nervous look on his face._

_"How would you feel about a haircut?" she responded, her smirk growing to a hopeful smile._

_The nervous look turned to one of complete horror. "Uh, no thanks."_

_"But Scott, you would look so cute with spiked hair," she argued. She pouted at him with the cutest expression._

_He had just laughed and agreed to let her do whatever she wanted. After all, it was just hair. It would grow back. And Jean had looked so excited. So happy. Happy. He remembered being happy._

Scott continued to glare at the reflection in the window until, "Decide yet honey?"

"May I please have a burger with everything on it and a coke," Scott ordered, keeping his polite tone. 'Always the Boy Scout,' he mocked inwardly. 'Ordering a coke. Ha. Loser.'

"You want fries or *snap* coleslaw?" Liz inquired with her pad positioned for the answer.

"Whatever," Scott mumbled, not caring to keep the act up any longer. "Surprise me."

"O-kay," the waitress was surprised by his split personality act. "Everything okay sweet pea?"

"Yeah. Fine," Cyclops muttered darkly. "Thanks though."

"Uh-huh." The girl was unconvinced, but she decided to leave him alone. "Just holler if ya need anything else."

"Yeah," he whispered, not really aware that he had spoken. He was lost in space for a few minutes, until the bell rang, signaling the entrance of a couple. They looked to be in their late teens, just a few years younger than him. The girl was laughing and hugging the boy's side tightly, while the boy had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, guiding her to a cozy booth. They laughed together as the waitress went to help them. He remembered all the times him and Jean had spent together. Just hanging out. Laughing together. As friends. As more.

_"Good morning sunshine," Jean greeted with a huge smile. Scott opened his eyes to see her… laying next to him. The previous night came rushing back to him, and he fought off the blush he was feeling. Jean and Scott, friends, lovers… who would have ever thought it possible? Not him, that's for sure._

"Here you go sugar," Liz the waitress stated, placing his burger, with fries, in front of him. Scott nodded to her, still lost in thought. He ate slowly, unable to concentrate. Just… remembering. About a half an hour later, Scott paid and left a generous tip. He felt he had been a bit of an ass, so he decided to make it up in cold hard cash.

The man with the rose colored shades arrived back in his motel room and collapsed on the bed. 'I should probably check in with the Institute…' was his first coherent thought. 'But Logan never checks in,' he argued with himself. 'And that is the very reason that I will,' he assured himself. 'To show that I'm still a member of the team, even if I can't be there for them right now. That I'm still the leader.'

Scott grabbed his cell phone out of his duffel bag. Idly, he wondered why nobody had tried to contact him. Shrugging it off, he dialed the familiar number. He counted the rings, 'One, two, thr–' "Like, hello?" a perky voice assaulted his ears. "Er, I meant, Xavier Institute. Kitty Pryde at your service."

Scott let out a slightly forced laugh and said, "Hi Kitty, it's–"

"SCOTT!!" the Valley girl shrieked. "You're alive!" Suddenly her voice turned accusing. "Why haven't you called?! Rogue and Mr. Logan, like, said that we weren't allowed to contact you. He said, 'He's dealin' with stuff right now. Let him sort it out. He'll contact us when he's good an' ready.'" Scott let out a small chuckle at Kitty's horrible imitation of Wolverine. "So, where are you? Am I going to have to, like, come drag your sorry butt home, or are you on your way back?"

As a reflex, Scott rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Uhm, well, see Kitty… the thing is, uh…"

"You're not ready yet," she supplied in a comforting tone. He could almost hear her nodding. "I guess I can, like, accept that. But you're gonna come back sometime, right? I don't know how long I can take Rogue leading all the sessions. She's, like, almost as bad as Mr. Logan."

"I will come back Kitty, I promise," he assured her in a serious tone. "Can't have Rogue taking over my position forever, now can I?

Kitty sighed. "You know Scott, we–"

"_Gutentag__ mein freund_," a new voice greeted jovially.

Scott suppressed another chuckle when he heard Kitty scream, "You stupid blue elf! I was talking to him!"

"As you Americans vould say, 'Finders keepers, losers veepers!'" he answered before continuing his conversation with Scott. "So, vhen are you returning home?"

"I'm not sure Kurt," Scott answered with a bit of sadness in his voice. "But I will be returning."

"Is everyzing all right Scott?" Kurt inquired with a hint of concern in his normally light tone. "If you want to talk, I–"

"I'm fine," the fearless leader interrupted in his best 'Don't question me' voice. "Really."

"Okay." Kurt was unconvinced, but he decided to let it slide. "So, how vere ze New Recruits?"

"They were great," Scott responded, happy for a subject change. "Rambunctious as always." He smiled at the memory, momentarily lost in thought. "But they were generally in good spirits. Even though a rival mutant school has been giving them a bit of trouble. I think Sam called them the Hellions or something. Jubilee, Rahne, and Bobby were in the med lab."

"Everything's all right, isn't it?" a new, warm and motherly voice commented. "Kurt was tackled by a brown haired blur, so you're stuck with me."

"Ororo," he murmured. "It's nice to hear your voice."

"Thank you child," the weather witch returned. "You didn't get too many injuries I hope. From your visit with the New Recruits, I mean."

"Heh. No," Scott replied. "Mostly my ego. The original New Recruits enjoyed telling the new New Recruits about all the embarrassing pranks that they pulled on me. Especially Bobby." Ororo let out a small laugh. "But I did have a nice talk with Sam, team leader to team leader. And it was great to see Alex."

"Yes, and it is wonderful to hear your voice again as well," Storm started, "but if I don't go break up Kitty and Kurt, I fear for the valuables in the mansion. Logan would like a word."

Scott waited patiently as he heard Wolverine grunt and Storm's firm tone converse in hushed voices. Then Logan came on. "Just wanted to say, be careful and come home safe bub. The kids miss you. And need you." He paused for a moment. "We all need you."

"Thanks Log–"

"Stripes wants to talk with ya before ya have to go," he cut in gruffly.

'Gee Logan, try to show less emotion, would you?' Scott rolled his eyes. "Okay," was all he said though. He was, after all, still team leader. He had to act a certain way.

"Hey Scotty," a soft, slightly pained Southerner greeted. "How's it hangin'?"

"Hello Rogue," he responded in kind. "It's 'hanging' fine. How are you?"

"Ah'm okay sugah," Rogue answered quietly. "But thin's here… they ain't so great." There was a long pause before she continued. "The Professor, Tessa, Betsy, an' Remy are still in comas. An' Ah'm left here ta try an' run the team." Suddenly her voice rose in a panic. "Ah can't do it. Ah ain't cut out fo' this. Ya gotta come back. Ah'm not ready. Ah don't know if Ah can keep it tagether."

"Rogue, Rogue, it's all right," Scott soothed. "You're a great team leader. Almost as good as me." She let out a small snort. "And you have Logan and Ororo to fall back on. You can do this."

"But Scott, Ah can't reach them," her tone was desperate. "Ah keep tryin', but Ah can't call any telepathic psyches forward. The White Queen fights me an' it's been over a month since Ah absorbed Jean." There was an awkward pause as Rogue mentally scolded herself and Scott winced. "Oops, Ah'm sorry Scott. Ah… it… Ah'm sorry."

The team leader cringed when he heard his former girlfriend's name. "It's okay Rogue," he assured her, but his mind was a million miles away. Remembering…

_He had asked Rogue's advice on his anniversary, but there was one thing he hadn't said. Something he couldn't share with her. He opened his desk drawer, and inspected the small dark blue velvet box that lay inside. He stared at it for a few minutes before slamming the drawer shut. "I need some more advice," he grumbled. He didn't tell Rogue about this part of his anniversary gift because he wasn't sure how to. He could hardly admit it to himself, so how was he going to admit it to somebody else. But who could he go to? Logan? Yeah right, the man's long-lost love was a bike. Professor Xavier? Way too awkward considering the Professor was like a father to him. Kurt? That's a laugh, the boy would probably tease him mercilessly. Bishop? Warren? Piotr? Don't know any of them well enough to disclose this information. That leaves Gambit. Ugh, how he loathed the man. But he was a charmer, and a pretty smart guy when he wanted to be. Gambit it was. Damn. This was going to be embarrassing, humiliating, and he would never live it down. But he would do it for Jean. Anything for Jean._

_His search for Remy eventually led him to the Rec Room. There were Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and, surprisingly, Wolverine playing Monopoly. Scott made a mental note to never underestimate the power of Kitty's puppy dog eyes. Betsy and Remy were snuggled on the couch, while watching some brainless reality T.V. show, "My Big Fat Obnoxious Fianc" or something equally stupid. Scott entered the room and cleared his throat slightly._

_"Hey Scott, want to join us?" Jean offered from her seat. "We could always use another player."_

_"Thanks Jean," he replied with an apologetic smile, "but I need to speak with Gambit, I mean, Remy for a moment."_

_Gambit was visibly surprised by this announcement but he just nodded slightly, whispered something to Psylocke, and walked over to me. "What can I do f'r you, _mon ami_?" he questioned with that annoyingly cocky grin. "An' since when are we on a firs' name basis Cyke?"_

_Gritting his teeth and biting down a scathing response, Scott swallowed what was left of his pride. "I need your help." He glanced quickly at Jean, sighed, and continued. "I need some advice."_

_Remy followed his eyes, okay shades, to Jean and back and smirked. The infuriating smirk. How Scott just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "Sure t'ing _homme_."_

_Scott stalked up to his room with Remy sauntering behind him. The man didn't even walk, he sauntered. Or glided silently. Or something. The two men entered his room and Scott made a beeline for his desk. Turning back to Gambit for a moment he said, "And could we please keep this between us? I really don't want the rumor mill running about this." He stressed the 'really' so that Gambit would get the picture._

_"Of course Scotty," Remy conceited happily. "S'long as y'do me one little favor."_

_"What would that be?" Scott asked testily, not in the mood for the Cajun's games._

_The smirk returned. "Not sure yet, but I'll t'ink of somet'ing."_

_That made Scott nervous. More nervous than the New Recruits. More nervous than the Brotherhood. Hell, more nervous than the thought of him and Jean's anniversary. "Fine," he gritted out._

_"Den yo' secret's safe wit' me," he stated with a big grin._

_"Great," Scott muttered sarcastically. Then he remembered the whole reason he was giving away the last bit of his ego. "Jean and my six month anniversary is coming up, and I bought her a gift. I know you're quite the, ahem, 'ladies man', so I thought perhaps you could help me."_

_"Sure t'ing One-Eye," Gambit nodded. "Whatever y'need."_

_"I bought her this," he told the Acadian, pointing to the navy colored box. Remy rose an eyebrow as if to say, 'A box? How touching.', and Scott continued. He opened the box to reveal a slim platinum band with small diamonds embedded all the way around. It was simple, yet elegant. And the diamonds were high quality as well._

_Remy smiled. "You proposing?" he inquired with a wink. "Or trying t'get laid?"_

_Scott blushed at the 'get laid' remark. "What is with you Southerners and your bluntness about sex?" he pondered out loud._

_"Ah, so y'had Roguey give you some advice as well?" he asked rhetorically with a far away look in his eyes. "_Bon_ choice. But don't avoid de question Cyke, which is it?"_

_"Neither actually," was the curt reply. "It's a promise ring. As in, I promise to always be there for you and love you. We're too young to get married," he added matter-o-factly._

_"Right," Gambit agreed with a funny look on his face. Like he was trying to forget something. Shaking it off, Remy continued. "But y'do wanna get laid, _non_?"_

_"Look, I don't need your advice on that Gam–, uh, Remy," Scott avoided the question. "I just wanted to know if you think she'll like it. If it's the right gift. That kind of thing."_

_"Well, speaking as somebody who is hardly ever monogamous an' usually not f'r long periods of time, all I can offer is de trut'," he started solemnly. "She'll love it. I know. An'," he winked, "you'll get laid too."_

_"Uh, thanks G–, er, Remy," Scott said in a relieved voice._

_Gambit rose and walked towards the door. "No problem _mon ami_," he threw over his shoulder. "Y'can do dat favor f'r me when I t'ink of somet'ing."_

_"Damn," Scott muttered under his breath. "I was hoping he'd forget." He heard Remy's laughter from down the hall._

"Slim? Hello? Scott, are ya still there?" Rogue's worried voice broke him out of his daydreams and he turned his attention back to the concerned Southerner on the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," Scott was slightly flustered. "Lost in thought for a moment."

"Okay," she sounded unconvinced.

'Guess nobody's falling for my "I'm fine" act,' he thought. 'If only I was more convincing. If only I meant it.' Feeling himself getting lost in thought again, Scott decided to end the conversation. "I better go Rogue."

"Right," her tone almost matched his team leader voice. "We'll be in touch if there are any problems."

"Good." Scott's response was curt and slightly unattached.

"Ah miss ya. We all do. Come back soon," she added in a hushed tone, as if ashamed of her feelings.

"I'll try," was all the team leader could offer. "Talk to you later."

"'bye," she replied. Rogue heard the click and added a silent, 'I hope so. We really need you. Jean wouldn't want this for you. She would want you to be happy. To live your life. Though I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone. And she's never coming back.' Silent tears flowed down her face as Rogue made her way up to her room for some solace.

**Author's Note**: So there ya go. Angsty Scott. I know it's a li'l OOC, but c'mon. He's just lost "the love of his life". I think he's entitled. Gambit's favor will come back at some point… so watch out for it. Next up is Kurt… along with some KURMANDA and KIOTR. Lots of brother/sister stuff for Kurt and Rogue. Angsty Scott will be taking a break, but he will return at some point. :P I LOVE him way more than stick-up-his-arse Scott. Although, in NXM, angsty "dark" Scott has hooked up with Emma and that's just EW!! *involuntary shudder* Anyway, the wake-up call should be coming soon. No worries. And sorry for any confusion about the flashbacks, but I think it's okay. Remember, ask and you shall receive. Don't forget to review!! PLZ!! Adios.

**Review Responses**: Y'all are awesome!! Don't forget to keep it up. This is my most popular story to date… thanks to all of you!! Please review, and I love you all!!** Midnight Selene**: Angst?? In my stories?? NEVER!! You lie. Heh. Yep yep, Remy knows allus. Unfortunately, he is comatose. Bummer, eh?? After Betsy wakes up… there may be some stuff happening. :) We'll see where it goes. Yeah, Bishop has a thing for Tessa. -_^ We won't really know what she thinks of him (or any of the other X-Men) until her chappy. And Bishop will be VERY slow to act on his feelings. It's just his character. - **The Sphinx Minx**: Well, thank ya Erica. :P Remy's just the eternal victim, what can I say?? And poor Psylocke is hurting. But, maybe Warren will help with that. *wink wink* Character insight… how'd that get in there?? And angst?? Pshaw. I don't think so. Heh. -_- Seriously, you're too sweet!! More ROMYness to come, just be patient. - **msqre**: Hope you're not like me… I spilt on my computer last time I tried to do that. Heh. My mom was less than pleased – to say the least. Captivating?? Aw, shucks. *blushes* You're too kind. Yeah, to have a diary entry wouldn't have made sense, glad you understand. :) Never been accused of fast updates before, thanks!! - **Aro**: Damn. Every time I think you've written a long review, you come back with one that's even LONGER!! How does she do it?? :P Firstly, you're TOO sweet. *ears turn red* No school?? Lucky!! Remy's a good guy. He even made an appearance this chappy, despite being comatose. Now that's skillful. You know you're tired when you can't remember the name of your own stories. Heh. :) Chocolate covered pretzels… I'm eating some RIGHT NOW!! Yum!! I know pickles are full of sodium, but I hate the taste of salt. It's brine – it tastes completely different. I LOVE all OLIVES!! Black and green. Yummy!! Need more CHANGES!! You're li'l teaser was EVIL because now I'm even more obsessed than before!! YOU SUCK!! Argh. Evil cliffy. *pouts* But, I still LOVE you!! What can I say, Baywatch is the ultimate guy show. I'm saying nothing… maybe she did, maybe she didn't. I may address it later… we'll see. How's that for ominous. I'm not much for action figures… but some people really seem into it. *author shrugs* Whatever floats your boat I guess. They should always have Gambit tho. It should be a law. Of course you give me good reading material. Quite entertaining. :-D About the whole waking up thing… you're probly gonna have to wait 'til chapter 11 or so. And even then, Remy may not say anything about what he heard. But I've said too much. I figured the sentence thing would be some good comic relief, considering the amount of angst their feeling. And this chappy was ANGST filled – poor Scotty. *shakes head sadly* Jean got all mushy 'cause, uhm, she was one of the first students, I guess. I'm pretty sure Kitty was crying too. *author shrugs* Maybe it was just that time of the month. Well, she did kinda go crazy, no more than most tho. Hehe. Self-Possessed was a killer episode – one of my favorites 'cause it was reminiscent of TAS "A Rogue's Tale" but cooler. Wow. REALLY glad you liked the chappy. You're not a fool, you're just misunderstood. No worries. I've had some writers block as of late, so it's a good thing I don't upload all at once. HA!! - **Nie**** Starwhistler**: Well, I like your username, even if it is just an inside joke. :) Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it. - **Shockgoddess**: I did read it!! He spent the night?? ^_- Hmm… wonder what they did?? YAY!! You liked it!! *author smiles like a loon while people in the library look at her funny and back away slowly* Rogue's actually gonna get some help from another telepath… we just haven't met him yet. :P Stadium rocks is from the cartoon "Kim Possible" on Disney Channel. Ron says it. Nice concert tho – Bon Jovi is hella tight. :) You're TOO sweet!! - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Phew. You understand. *wipes brow comically* YAY!! I'm original. :) Yep, poor Bishop. But he's not particularly unhappy, his future just sucked in general. They'll wake up… in a few chappies. First we have to have some angst. Fun, right?? :P - **Katrina5**: It won't be for a while. Maddie and anything else, er, Sinister, will not be happening for a li'l while. -_- Tessa was good, thank Gawd!! I was really worried 'cause she's kinda hard to characterize. The charade of Remy and Betsy had to end. They were just fed up with each other. And who could blame them?? Aw, you're UBER sweet to offer to help me out. I may take you up on that. :) - **Klinoa**: That's MM for ya. He's the Oreo man. Or so I've read. You're so right, I should be worshiped. *reader rolls eyes and walks away* O-kay… maybe not. You're UBER kind and sweet, thank you. - **Jukebox**: That's the astral plane, a wild trip. Like being on drugs. Not that I would know. *looks over shoulder for cops* :P Anyway, thank you!! And as for the wake up scene, Remy may not mention all that he heard… but I can't say too much!! Just wait and see. :) - **SickmindedSucker**: I'm kinda pale 'cause my dad was kinda pale for a Costa Rican. If I tan, then I get HELLA dark, but I hardly ever do, so I'm usually relatively pale. And I don't have a Hispanic accent when I speak English, 'course I have a perfect Spanish accent. My teacher was just a fool. [ And that's the nice way of putting it. That's right, damn that Phoenix!! I know that Tessa speaking was a life altering event, but hey, at least we got a li'l character development. :P Thanks!! - **RahneMan**: Sorry 'bout the no Rahne/Doug-ness. On the upside, I decided he will be making an appearance. As Douglock tho. I'm actually quite proud of what I've mapped out for the New Mutants in their next cameo. :-D About Illyana… you'll just have to wait and see. But she will be the focus of Piotr's chappy, with a li'l Kitty thrown in for good measure. -_- We'll see what'll happen if the NM and Hellions ever battle. Well, actually they already did, as you can tell by this chappy, but I mean if I ever write a battle scene for them. And about Lockheed… ya never know. If aliens show up at all, he may accompany them. *author shrugs* Nobody knows at this point, not even me!! W00T back atcha!! - **Reese Cup**: YAY!! A new reviewer. And I'm cool. *reader looks at author funny* Oh, you meant the story. I knew that. Hehe. Thanks a lot!! - **Winter Fire**: Aw, thanks. I think… :P Bittersweet is the truth. But isn't that their entire relationship in one word?? Resolution will come, along with more complications. As is the world, right?? You're UBER sweet!! Thanks. I'm REALLY happy you liked it. :) - **evanescence kicks ass**: You're back!! YAY!! And thanks for the compliments. Falling out is a nice way of putting it. I'd say bitchy break up. :P The twist in action. Hehe. You're TOO kind!! But, hey, I'll take what I can get. - **Ishandahalf**: You're an amazing reviewer, know that?? I mean, they're LO-OO-OO-NG!! Whoa. So, moving on… I made you happy?? YAY!! *blushes* You're TOO kind. Astral plane fun!! Hehe. I'm glad you liked it. I thought it would be exciting. The blushing thing – a li'l OOC, but it was kinda a personal thing that Mastermind drudged up, ya know?? ^_- And Bets is jealous, but it won't last. Wait 'til they wake up… things, they'll be a-changin'. She knew that Remy was using her, they never said it, but it was kinda like a tacit agreement. Betsy just got fed up with being perpetually ignored for Rogue. And who could blame her?? Mental picture fun!! :P Hehe. You said pissiness. Hehe. I know the challenge thing has been done, but it's totally cannon. And c'mon, ya knew it had to happen. Glad you liked my li'l twist thing. *backs away from an exuberant Ish* Yeah, it is embarrassing, but she won't know… right away. Heart-wrenching, huh?? I can't imagine why. :-D If you're happy, I'm happy. After he wakes up, feet sweeping will commence, promise. I know I'm evil, but I wanted to get some Scott angst in. And some other stuff, like a Muir Island introduction. Oops, said too much. You read my mind about the tell her thingy. He's not gonna, but of course she'll find out. Drama-rama. - **Remy's Ange**: Ya can't read chapter 11, especially since I haven't finished it yet. Or started it for that matter. I'm just wrapping up chapter 10… which I'm quite proud of 'cause we get to visit Muir Island. Funfun. :) Remy and Tessa love!! YAY!! Tessa and Bishop, the couple that should, but NEVER does. So much sexual tension!! I'm curious to see if there's anymore of that in XXM#40. What can I say about Remy and Betsy 'cept that it's OVER and Remy's not as smooth as he thought he was. :P OMG!! I totally know what you mean about the loading thingy!! I HATE THAT!! Stupid FF.net!! *author looks over shoulder praying that she isn't booted off the site* Poor Evo Scott. This was his time to shine, to answer your question about how he's dealing. I gave him a world of angst. He'll be back at the Institute next chappy, semi-recovered. But in Wolvie's chappy we'll see things aren't as good as they seem. That'll be a li'l while tho – like 5 or 6 chappies… not really sure yet. - **Lightspeed**** Suzuka**: Oh, yeah. I'm smooth. *reader deadpans* Oh, did you mean the chappy? Right. I knew that. Salvador rocks my world!! Very exciting. :-D As for Igor, he does a nice Rogue, but an AWFUL Remy. *pouts* Actually, I really like his Bishop too. Much, MUCH better haircut. Uncanny's back baby!! :P Hehe. Thanks for the fun review. - **catz**: New reviewer!! FUN!! :P Thanks for commenting. -_- Makes me UBER happy. Hope the wait wasn't too bad. - **The Rogue Witch**: Thought that one was sad?? I think this chappy was sadder. More sad?? Grammar was never really my thing. :P Good ROMY?? Thanks!! :) - **Girl Number 1**: Aw, shucks. You're too kind!! *blushes* YAY!! You understand. *does a happy dance* Cheerleader shame, I know – but I'm not a prep, I SWEAR!! :P YAY!! You're updating!! Love it all!! I know, so many reviews. *blushes even harder* This is my most popular story to date. -_- Dedicating to me, thanks!! - **Rogue77**: Yep, Remy knows all. Ain't I evil?? :P ROMYness to come, few chappies away still. But it won't be perfect… it never is. I think there might be a smile or two in Tessa's future, we'll just have to wait and see. -_- Computers for the logical minded – pun intended in the story. I'm just tacky like that. *shrugs* Can't help it. Not exactly sure when the Betsy/Warren stuff'll get more serious… definite friendship tho. Fo' sho'!! Wake up?? Chapter 10. With some fun Muir Island stuff. :P But I've said enough about THAT. :) Glad you understand!! YAY!! And love to angsty Scott. He'll be making another appearance in Logan's chappy. I like him. :-D TAS was da bomb baby!! Like my retro lingo?? Rambling amusement. Gotta love it. EVIL CLIFFY!! I can't wait for more "Depressed Remy" 'cause it TOALLY rules baby!! I like Paint too, she's hella tight. Tho, I'm not a fan of Rogue's "tattoos" from her… I think they're kinda ugly. P LOVE Pirates too!! Isn't Orlando Bloom such a babe?? *sigh* My mother is not crazy!! A bitch sometimes, but crazy?? Nah. I'll keep that family title thank you.


	9. Entry 8: Nightcrawler

**F.Y.I.** – This entry is 10 days after Scott's. I know it's been a while, but nothing's happening. Yet. Also, normally I wouldn't do this since there are so many AMAZING fics out there, but there is one called "GothX" by Just Jiffy that is UBER original. It rules. And it introduces Tessa and Jono, so YAY!! Rogue lovers should TOTALLY check it out.

**Disclaimer**: Hmm… yesterday I owned X-Men: Evolution and Marvel entertainment, but I sold it to the neighbor kid for a shiny button. Ooh. Shiny button. I think I'll go stare at it some more.

"talking" - 'thinking' - *noises* - _foreign languages_/_written words_ - «long passages in foreign languages»__

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

                                                                                                                                                _11/20/2003_

«_Dear Mother and Father,_

_First of all, let me apologize. I know I have not written as much as I promised I would. But everything has been really crazy around here. Luckily, things are beginning to return to normal. Or as normal as things around here ever get. It has been a long three weeks. I know that you worry about me, and for that I am sorry. I would tell you more, but I think you would only worry more, and I know that you both do enough of that already. It has been hard for us all. Luckily my fuzzy blue charm has come in handy. Like I always say, "Everybody loves the fuzzy dude."_

_            It has been especially hard for my sister. Did I tell you she has become a team leader? I am so proud. Kitty and I took her out to dinner when we found out. I think she was humoring us a little, but in the end, we all had fun. We always do. I think that Kitty is my best friend, especially since Evan left. She is kind of like my partner in crime. We always cause mischief together. But we are not romantically involved or anything. I think she and my roommate, Piotr, are starting something. Plus, I am still dating Amanda. No, I think a best friend describes our relationship perfectly. And with Rogue, we are the Institute's three musketeers. Rogue does not partake in our mischief, but she is our other best friend. Her and Kitty grew close as roommates, and she and I grew close as siblings of a sort. The three of us tend to go out together, clubs, movies, and such. Not that we are exclusive. I have formed a nice friendship with Piotr, the Russian farmer. And who could forget Scott, the team leader. I love to help him loosen up. Unfortunately, with the loss of his girlfriend, Jean, he has grown more reclusive. I worry about him._

_            I fear for Rogue as well. I think that she felt her whole world collapsing after our "ordeal", all the pressure came on her. Between the senior students (Jean and Scott) leaving and the Professor and three other X-Men being incapacitated, the role of leader has sort of fallen on her. Only she and Logan, thanks to their healing factors, remained unscathed after the battle. She does have Logan and Ororo to support her as adults; however, she knows the team is depending on her. A sort of "sink or swim" test, and if she fails, we all fail. No pressure, right? Ha. Kitty and I try to help by begin there for support, or at least comic relief. And now that Scott has returned, I think she feels some measure of relief. Unfortunately, she is still holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. She has taken it upon herself to help the four fallen X-Men. She feels that she is the only one capable of saving them. I think she is pushing herself too hard, but there is no stopping her. Telling Rogue no is like… me saying I was not hungry. It just is not done. I admire her determination, and with her stubbornness, she probably will find a way to help them._

_            Sometimes it is strange to think that just a few weeks ago Kitty and I were teasing Jean and Scott about their relationship, and now… I doubt we will ever tease them about it again. It hurts so much to know that, that, my God, I cannot even write it. Jean is dead. There is no coming back from that. She will never return. I almost feel guilty that we made fun of them, but somehow I think it is dishonoring her memory to pretend that she did not secretly find us amusing. To think that she would have wanted it different. No. I think she would have missed our teasing if it had not been there. I pray for her, you know. I go to church every week like you taught me. I guess it is ironic that the demonic looking X-Man is the only one who actively practices his religion. Actually, Kitty also practices her Judaism; however, she does not go to temple weekly. I feel my Catholicism very strongly, even though I have been away from our parish. I do miss it though. Sometimes I would wonder about God and faith, when things got tough, but I always knew that he would protect us. And he has. He has even protected Mystique, though I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad one. I think I will always hope that she will see the error in her way, no matter how unlikely that may be._

_            Did I tell you Amanda and I had our one year anniversary? Can you believe it? A whole year. That is like five years to adults, since teenagers are so flighty. I know you would probably laugh at my logic, but I am really happy, and I know that is all you ever wanted. So, for our anniversary I knew I would have to do something extra special. To show her how much I care, and that I really appreciate her standing by me, even though I am a mutant. And a blue furry on at that. Well, I discovered that my roommate, the Colossus, the large metal mutant, Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin, is actually quite an accomplished artist. The enforcer is a quiet poetic soul. Surprising, eh? Since I was sort of strapped for cash, so I found a beautiful_ _picture of Amanda and I, and asked him to sketch it. He happily obliged. It was gorgeous, and Amanda loved it. I won't go into all the gory details of our date, but she loved it. I think that we will make it to another anniversary. At least, if I have my way we will. I think that is everything. I promise that I will write again soon. I love and miss you. Always._

_Your son,_

_            Kurt Wagner, the fuzzy dude_»__

Kurt wandered out of his room, looking for an envelope. 'Where does the Professor keep them?' he tried to recall from his past letters. Somehow he found himself in the kitchen, not surprising considering it was Kurt. "Vell, as long as I'm here…" he muttered as he rummaged through the refrigerator. He picked up some sausage and stuck it in the microwave. A small voice in the back of mind seemed to remind him that Ororo had forbidden the students from eating it. 'She won't miss one,' he argued with his conscience. He glanced at the microwave. 'Or three.' Completely forgetting his quest for an envelope, the blue mutant proceeded to stuff his face. After he was finished he contemplated what to do next. Glancing at the clock he thought, 'Television. The American cure for boredom.' And with a BAMF, he was gone.

"Like, Kurt!" Kitty shrieked as Kurt teleported into the seat next to her and stole the remote. "I was using that!"

"Too bad _Katazen_. Now it's mine," the blue elf argued.

Kitty lunged for the remote and Kurt quickly teleported to another chair. Kitty let out a cry and yelled, "When I, like, get my hands on you blue boy you're going to be so totally sorry!"

She leapt at him again and Kurt teleported back to his original position. "I believe ze saying is 'Neener, neener, neener!'" He looked at her as she prepared to phase the remote out of his hands. "Don't even zink about it Keetty. Ve've had to replace four remotes because of you."

"Kurt, I–" Kitty started again.

"Hey, vhat's zat?" Kurt interrupted, pointing to the screen.

"If you think that's going to work on me again, you…" Kitty trailed off as she looked at the television. Suddenly, "OHMIGOD!! Is that PIETRO on TV?!!"

Kurt immediately covered his pointed ears and cringed. "Geez Keetty, trying to reach China viz zat cry?"

"Sorry," Kitty replied, blushing slightly. "Turn it up."

Kurt turned the volume up as Rogue and Bishop entered the room. They cut their conversation short as they too became absorbed in the broadcast. Angel, Cyclops, and Colossus followed the pair closely. The three boys were still in uniform, fresh, or stinky depending how you look at it, from a Danger Room session. "Who's Pietro?" Warren piped up.

"Bayville's former resident egomaniac," Kitty replied without missing a beat or turning from the tube. "Also known as Magneto's son and Quicksilver. Powers of super speed and super jerkiness."

"Ya could say they were friends," Rogue remarked dryly as she too entered. "But you'd be lyin'."

"Shush," Kitty ordered sternly. Well, as sternly as somebody in a pink cardigan could seem. "I'm, like, trying to pay attention."

"This is Trish Tilby reporting from downtown New York City," the attractive black haired reporter on the television announced. "It appears that a group of super powered people are trying to retrieve a group of children from a collapsed building."

"Hey zat's our turf!" Kurt cried in a mixture of anger and laughter. "Not cool!"

"I wasn't aware we had turf," Scott remarked dryly. "Or that they were impeding on it."

"What's turf?" Bishop inquired in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"A completely stupid term," Warren replied with a slightly snooty eye roll. "It means that New York city is our area to protect. Not that the X-Men have ever fought there…"

"Zat's not ze point," Kurt responded in an exasperated tone. "Ze point is–"

"Oh. My. God. Is that… Wanda?" Kitty cut in with a slow voice, a look of complete shock on her face. "Like, what is she wearing?" The Scarlet Witch was living up to her name. Instead of her normal torn bodysuit and coat, she was completely covered in a pale red bodysuit. Over that, she wore what appeared to be a dark red bathing suit, along with a long cape, gloves, and ankle high boots of the same color. The odd thing about her outfit was the strange square crown/mask thing she appeared to be wearing. "But check out her hair. Wicked." Gone was the short 'do. Her hair was longer (A/N: like in the future scene of Ascension Part 2) and completely black. "She'd look great with a perm."

"Kitty!" Rogue scolded. "Why are you obsessin' about her looks. A better question would be, who are the others that they are with?"

"Well, the one with the stars an' stripes is my ol' bud Cap," Logan told the students, as he and Ororo entered the rec room, having finished their meeting with Cecelia in the Med Lab. Luckily, though he would probably disagree, Logan's heightened hearing picked up on Kitty's cry.

"Captain America? Ze one from ze Rebirth project?" Kurt questioned.

"The one an' only bub," Wolverine confirmed. "Wonder when they unfroze him. And how they cured him. Guess I'll call Fury to set up a reunion. I think I even see Agent Danvers. It'll be a real party."

"He's joking… _da_?" Piotr asked in a stage whisper. The rest of the room's occupants withheld their laughter, and returned their attention to the television screen. The X-Men were in awe as they watched the six super powered people trying to saving the children. In addition to Captain America, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch, there was a beautiful blonde woman flying in a black bathing suit-like uniform with a lightning symbol in the center and a matching black mask, another flying woman with insect-like wings, and a man with some strange bows and arrows. The public didn't seem at all disturbed or angered by them. In fact, they were cheering them on.

"Like, no fair!" Kitty cried angrily. "We stop a giant robot with our 'special powers', and everybody totally hates and fears us. They rescue some people with their 'special powers', and everybody loves them. Listen to that reporter…"

"…I'm just getting word that this new team is government sanctioned," Trish stated as the camera returned to her. "The group is called the Avengers, and they are here to protect us. The military has even called them 'the world's greatest heroes'."

"What does that makes us? Chopped liver?" Kitty was completely incensed.

*CLICK*

The young X-Men's heads shot up as soon as the screen turned black. "Who did zat?" Kurt asked.

All of the room's occupants glanced at one another and shrugged.

Logan had a funny look on his face as he sniffed around. "Whutcha doin' Stripes?" he grunted.

"Ah don't know." Rogue was shocked. She stared at her hands, unable to comprehend.

"Whoa Rogue," Kitty gaped slightly. "Are you, like, channeling Storm?"

"Ah don't know," she repeated slowly. "Ah think that it's Bishop." As if an answer, the black mutant handed her the plasma rifle, which she channeled his powers through. "Ah– Ah'm not tryin' ta do it. Ah swear." Tears of frustration filled her eyes.

"We believe you child" Ororo stated calmly. "Are you able to control it?"

Rogue nodded and handed the rifle back to Bishop. He took her energy and stored it away. Slowly, she forced Bishop's psyche to calm and the power died down. Bishop sent some current into the circuitries and the television clicked back on. Wolverine grabbed the remote and shut it off properly.

"Rogue, like, what's going on?" Kitty questioned nervously.

"Ah was just…" she trailed off.

Seeing her clear discomfort, Scott jumped into leader mode. "Let's give her some room," he instructed. "Why doesn't everybody leave," he glanced around the room, "except Kurt and Bishop." Kitty shot him her big blue puppy dog eyes and Scott sighed. "And Kitty." Wolverine grunted, causing Scott to roll his eyes behind his rose colored shades. "And Logan. The rest of us will give you some space." Rogue shot him a relieved look. At that moment, he decided that it was good to be back home. With his family. Where he belonged. Scott smiled to himself as he followed Warren, Piotr, and Ororo out of the room. Today it hurt a little less.

"Are you all right _mein__ Schwester_?" Kurt's voice was filled with concern for his adopted sister. She was his family, no matter how much she denied it. Every letter he sent to his parents had something about her in it, from his worries to every time they go to the movies together. Whether it was a line or a whole page. Kurt never cared for anybody quite in the same way as he did for the girl he considered his sister. "Is zere anyzing I can do?" Rogue remained silent, so the blue elf decided to make her more comfortable. He wrapped his tail around her waist and put his arm on her shoulder as he guided her to the couch and sat next to her. He dropped his arm, knowing her dislike for close comfort, but he left his tail for support, knowing that he could easily keep it away from any exposed skin. Kitty plopped herself on Rogue's other side, and pulled the Southerner's into a quick hug. Logan and Bishop stood awkwardly, like the manly men that they were, as they watched for a response.

Rogue could feel herself shake slightly from a mixture of fear, anger, and exhaustion. Finally, she shook her head in the negative. "Ah don't think anybody can help me," she said slowly, in an unusually quiet voice. "Ah think Ah need ta help myself."

"That's the Rogue I know," Logan complimented gruffly.

Kitty glared slightly at the older mutant as she amended what he said. "What Mr. Logan means, is that we, like, understand that you need to do this on your own. BUT," she glared at her instructor again, though it didn't seem to have an affect on the Wolverine, "we'll totally be here to support you."

"Ah know," she whispered. "Ah need a moment though." The four mutants waited patiently, watching as Rogue regained her bearings. "Okay," she murmured. She looked around at her friends, her family, and took a deep breath. "First of all, Ah y'all don't have ta worry about 'em fightin' fo' control. That's not what happened."

"So what did happen?" the naturally inquisitive cop inquired.

" Ah was watchin' Pietro, Wanda, Captain America, an' the other three Avengers, an' Ah was wonderin' whether any of 'em were in the future. The future where, we," she gestured towards Kurt, Logan, Kitty, and herself, "the X-Men, are dead. Yer future." She looked at the large black mutant with an odd expression. "Ah guess it triggered some sorta reflex, causin' me to pull yer psyche forward, from behind the wall where they're locked away. Yer psyche was mo' than willin' ta help, and suddenly Ah was bombarded with images of thin's that were unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. Ah saw somethin', no someone, that made me feel the need ta defend myself, though Ah don't know why. Ah think that's when Ah accidentally absorbed the energy from the wall."

"Vhen did you absorb Bishop?" her foster brother asked with a cocked head, his face slightly scrunched up as he tried to remember.

"The only time Ah ever absorbed him is when he first arrived 'cause he was attacking Remy." The boys in the room shot her a look. The 'since when are you on a first name basis with the Cajun?' look. "Gambit," she amended with a small eye roll at their overprotective nature.

"That was months ago," Kitty stated. "You told me that the longest you had access to a cooperative psyche was, like, 2 weeks, and an uncooperative one was only a matter of hours."

"Ah know," she concurred slowly. "Ah wasn't in control." Seeing her friend's alarmed looks she continued. "Ah mean, Ah wasn't out of control either." She sat with a pensive expression for a couple minutes, trying to figure out how to explain herself. "It was like, Ah had a need, so the psyche filled it. Unfortunately it wasn't in the way Ah wanted."

"Houston, I think we've had a break through," Kitty quipped.

"Stripes, do realize what this means?" Logan actually seemed excited.

Rogue nodded silently. Slowly, she stood, and began walking towards the door. "Ah need some time. Ah'm gonna go meditate." She turned back to look at each of her friends. Her family. "Thank y'all fo' bein' there fo' me." She allowed herself a small smile. "Ah really appreciate it." She turned back, exiting the room.

The four mutants watched her leave, all with worried expressions. Kitty held Kurt's arm, restraining him from following his sister. "She needs some time," she told him in a quiet voice. "Don't push her. You know that all she'll do is, like, shut down, and we need her. Now more than ever."

The furry blue mutant hung his head slightly. "I know. But zat doesn't make it any easier."

"Nobody has ever accused Rogue of being easy to deal with," Bishop remarked. The three X-Men turned to the mutant from the future with surprised expressions. "Hey, I'm not completely devoid of human emotion," he defended himself under their curious eyes.

"Right." Logan seemed unconvinced. "Well, 'emotion'-boy, I believe you and I have a date with the Danger Room. Still up for some sparing bub?"

Bishop gave a curt nod, as Kitty stifled a laugh. She watched the two buff men head for the elevator to the lower levels before breaking down. Kurt watched her with interest until she calmed down. "Vhat is so funny _Katazen_?"

"Bishop," she chocked out, another round of laughter beginning. "He just…" Laughter overcame her again. "And then…" Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes as she fell off the couch. Taking a few deep, calming breaths Kitty attempted to explain herself again. "I think that's, like, the first joke I've heard him make," she explained. "But the second it was over, 'scary future cop man' returned."

Kurt still looked confused. "O-kay…"

"And this whole ordeal has been, like, super-difficult for everybody. I think I just needed to laugh, to remember there is good stuff in the world." She shrugged. "And I do, like, feel better."

"Zat's good," Kurt offered, not sure what else he could say. "Though lately it does seem like zere is very little to laugh about." He smiled at the younger girl. "I'm glad zat you can find joy in ze little zings. It gives me hope."

"Hope," she repeated, returning his smile. "Something we could all use more of right now." The two friends smiled at each other, each lost in their own train of thought. They were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. The youngest X-Man sprung up and practically sprinted for the phone. "Like, hello?" she greeted. Kurt shot her a look, and she remembered where she was. "Uhm, I mean, Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Kitty Pryde speaking. How may I help you?" Her perky tone did not betray her bewilderment, and the fuzzy blue mutant laughed at her expression.

"Oh, hi Amanda," Kitty said slowly and deliberately, shooting Kurt a haughty look.

Kurt sprung up, hearing his girlfriend's name, and lunged at the phone. Unfortunately for him, the Valley girl wanted revenge. She phased the phone through him and he hit the wall. "Ow," he grumbled as he sat up rubbing his head. "Zat vas cold."

"Ohmigod, did you know that Zach and Lisa just hooked up?" Kitty was blabbing. "After she, like, totally, dissed Jeff." There was a brief pause before, "I know!" Another pause. "Ew. Gross. You know, I think that she's just using him. In fact, I heard that she was making out with Steve at his birthday party. Talk about cold. And he has, like, no clue. What a loser."

She paused again and Kurt took the opportunity to rip the phone from Kitty's grasp and BAMF across the room. Putting the phone to his ear, he heard Amanda say "…really nice, but could I please talk with Kurt now?" She stressed the word please, clearly trying to be polite.

"Your vish is my command," Kurt told his girlfriend.

"Kurt," she gushed slightly. "I've missed you." Her voiced turned more accusing. "You haven't called."

"Ach, I know." He sighed. "It has been hard on all of us. Viz Jean gone…"

"It's okay," Amanda replied. "I was just kidding. But it is good to hear your voice."

"I've missed you too," Kurt said quietly, managing to intone all his love, caring, and worry. "I just kept zinking, what if it had been you. I don't vant anyzing bad to happen to ze people I care about."

"Nobody does," Amanda soothed. "You just have to trust that in the end, they will be taken care of."

"I know, I know," Kurt agreed. "But I'm vorried about Rogue. She is–"

"A strong woman who has the love and support of her friends and family," Amanda cut in. "Who will be all right because she knows that you all care deeply for her."

"I know," Kurt agreed again. "You're right." He smiled, revealing his fangs. "You alvays know vhat to say to make me feel better."

Amanda let out a melodious laugh and replied, "Well, know what would make me feel better?"

Kurt felt his face flush slightly. "No… what?" he responded innocently.

"Come over here and I'll show you," she answered flirtatiously.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. "I'll be right zere." He quickly hung up the phone and with a BAMF, he was gone. All that was left of him was the stench of brimstone.

"That's, like, so sweet," Kitty commented from her seat on the couch. She was sitting next to Piotr, who had wandered back to the common area looking for Kitty, watching "The Real World". 

"_Da_," Piotr agreed as he turned back to the show. "_Katya_, I do not understand. Vhy does zhe girl smoke eef she has lung problems?"

Kitty shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe she, like, wants to be cool or something. Though, with all those ugly piercings, I highly doubt it."

The scene switched to one with all of the roommates in a hot tub. Piotr felt his cheeks immediately darken a few shades. "Ees zhis really appropriate _Katya_? Perhaps ve should vatch somezhing else."

Kitty giggled slightly. "Sure. Like, whatever floats your boat."

**Author's Note**: For anybody who doesn't understand why I used «» those, it's just because I'm sure that Kurt would write his parents in German. So pretend it was German 'cause I'm not translating that long letter. Marvel does the same thing when it's more than a few words in another language. I'm sorry there was no ROMY this time. I did throw in some KURMANDA and KIOTR tho. :) For anybody who remembers cannon Amanda (or Jimaine), I'm not sure if I'll include any magic stuff yet. Probly, but I'm not sure how or when. If you recall from Betsy's chappy (chapter 4), Kurt and Piotr were talking… that was about the anniversary thing. In case anybody cares. Trish will probably not be showing up in any capacity, except a reporter, and there will be no romance between her and Beast in the foreseeable future. And the "Real World", which alas I do not own, episode is real, the first of the new season – San Diego. I hope y'all like the Avengers cameo!! The unnamed ones were Ms. Marvel (that's the Agent Danvers, Carol Danvers to be exact, for those of you who don't know, and for those of you who do, NO she will NOT be absorbed by Rogue, fully at least), Wasp, and Hawkeye. Somewhere along the line, the two groups may work together, especially if I do the "Inferno" storyline, since that's in New York City where the Avengers mansion is located. And just because somebody (like say Iron Man) didn't show up, doesn't mean they aren't with the Avengers. I have a nifty idea how to introduce a bunch of the Marvel-verse characters into the Evo-verse, so look out for familiar names. -_- As for Rogue, her powers are coming more under control. But they're still, far from perfect, as we saw. It's gonna take time for her to work out the kinks. Next chappy, she will find another (strong) telepath to help her try to revive the comatose mutants. There will be a fun trip across an ocean, and we'll meet some of my favorite cannon characters. YAY!! Muir Island here we come!! :^D Sorry for the UBER long note. Adios.

**Review Responses**: I LOVE YOU ALL!! I'm almost to 200 reviews, I've never made it anywhere near that close. YAY!! Y'all TOTALLY rock. STADIUM ROCK!! Long A/N so I'm out. Don't forget to drop me a line. :) - **Remy's Ange**: Okay, more you want… more you shall receive. :P I'm sorry the chappy had to end, but I can only write so much Scott angst. C'mon tho – you know you didn't want to read any more about Scooter. Think about it. I don't make y'all wait THAT long… only 3 or 4 days. It's not SO bad, is it?? I'm really, uh, consistent. -_- I love you on ff.net too!! I pulled it off?? YAY!! I'm trying to integrate the comics without it being tacky… so I'm glad I'm successful!! :^D He has a big nose. Randomness, sorry. In awe?? Of me?? Wow. Thanks. *blushes madly* That's quite the compliment. *sits in shock for a while* And to think, I don't even have a beta reader. Hehe. Is it possible to love Remy more?? I didn't think so. And, yes, poor Scott. He's brooding. Heh. Scott. Brooding. Oxymoron?? Yes, Jean will be back. But first I have to introduce another love interest *coughcough* Madelyn Pryor *coughcough* and the Fantastic Four to discover her. No worries… there'll be a whole "superhero – Marvel Universe thing" and it'll kinda be a joke. Remy'll be up next chappy… sorta. You'll just have to wait and see. BWA-HA-HA!! Evil ain't I?? I LOVE SAM GUTHRIE!! Even more than Remy. *authoress prays rabid Remy fans won't murder her in her sleep* Shocking, I know… but I just love the sweet Southern boy. I made him team leader 'cause he was kinda the leader (along with Dani who is the co-leader in this story too) in the New Mutants comic series and for parts of X-Force. LOVED the TAS episode "Hidden Agenda"… the Mrs. LeBeau thingy is one of my favorite TAS moments. *glares at reader for having taped episodes of Evo and TAS* Glad you liked the update. How did you know chocolate was my favorite food group?? Hehe. - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: I don't "torture" characters… okay, maybe Remy slightly… and Scott… and I did kill Jean… O-kay!! Moving on, out of coma you say. I think I'll just leave 'em like that. Not quite gain control – but, as you saw in this chappy, find SOME control. Some but not enough. Grand mind?? Original?? Surely you jest. :P You're TOO sweet. Thanks!! - **Jukebox**: Appealing angsty Scott. All right. :) I think he's much more likeable than leader Scott. And I'm glad you agree. YAY!! Remy… cool?? Blasphemy!! *runs from murderous Remy fans* I mean, of course he is!! Hehe. - **Katrina5**: Did it again… like Britney Spears?? :P I made Scott likeable, YAY!! Even tho I HATE comic Scott with a PASSION!! It's a personal thing. I could explain… if you want a 2-page response. :) Aw. Flashback scenes always make me nervous so I'm UBER happy they were successful. Yeah, Kitty and Kurt for comic relief. It never fails. Thanks!! - **Shockgoddess**: Sorry 'bout the concert… that's harsh. Glad that I made you happy… *backs away slowly afraid of being tackled again* Dude. Nobody else guessed Jono!! I'm SOSOSO happy SOMEBODY had a clue. He'll be showin' up next chappy, on Muir Island, with some OTHER people. :P And Scott's not OOC?? YAY!! *wipes brow comically* Ah Friends… a great show coming to an end. So sad. *shakes head* Thanks for the UBER sweet review!! - **Klinoa**: I'm honored you won't roll your eyes at me. :) And I like to make up words too… like confuzzled and creatamative, so twat works for me. I may even start using it. :P Aw. You're TOO kind. And I like responding. Plus I think it encourages people to review again. *wiggles eyebrows for no reason* You're UBER sweet. Thanks!! - **Rahneman**: Gee, I can see you're a real Scott fan. *reader rolls eyes at the blatant sarcasm* Actually, I HATE Comic Scott, but don't really mind Evo Scott. So I molded him into a more likeable (IMHO) guy. As far as Jean, Maddie, and Inferno are concerned… it won't be for a while. A LONG while. But Scottie will be dating Maddie before Jean returns. The only thing is, without baby Cable, I'm not exactly sure how to incorporate "Inferno". On the other hand, without the baby, I won't be forced to hate Scott AS much for abandoning Maddie for Jean. As for the aliens?? I'm thinking Starjammers *coughcough* Corsair *coughcough* for fun. :) And introducing Maddie. Hey, it's cannon. Plus I might be able to work it in with the Avengers crossover I'm considering 'cause Ms. Marvel became Binary or something. I'm not 100% clear. Thanks for the review. w00t baby!! - **Aro**: Geez, maybe I should have killed Scott with Jean… nobody likes him. Except me. I like Evo Scott. Not Comic Scott – ew Emma and general jerkiness!! But, maybe I've brought you over to the non-loathing Scooter side. YAY!! :) Angsty Scott is also more sarcastic and therefore humorous. Hehe. I wanted some Scott and Remy interaction, which I accidentally left out earlier while concentrating on Bish/Gambit and Wolvie/Gambit fun. Ah, the miracle of the flashback. M.I.B. was killer baby. Sad they cancelled it. :( Trust me, the favor will return. I know when, sorta, but I have to iron out the details. Fun, eh?? You're not an ass!! I like your reviews. Entertaining. Dude. Doritos. What else is there?? LOL at your anecdote. I'd share my one about skiing into a tree, but I'm sure it'd just bore you. -_- Dude. I love mushrooms. Never diss the 'shrooms. *shakes head* So young… so angry… damn that rap music!! (Dr. Doolittle 2) Randomness abound!! I watched Baywatch when I was younger too 'cause it was "so exciting" or something. Probly more 'cause my brother liked it. Or should I say Pamela Anderson. :P Well, he actually wakes up next chappy, but… well… you'll see. *grins evilly* I'm getting over the writer's block – just kinda got stuck on how to get them out of the comas. Glad that's ALMOST over. Hehe. Karate fun. Short review. Right. Heh. It's one of my longest. Thanks tho!! - **Ishandahalf**: Well, I don't like your long reviews. I LOVE THEM!! :P Gives me that warm fuzzy feeling. Oh wait, that's my dinner. Hmm… I should probly check that out. Hehe. Nobody likes Scott!! *cries* I like Evo Scott, not Comic Scott (BASTARD!!), but Evo Scott isn't so bad. :( The Canada thing was just 'cause after he hit the Mass Academy, where else is there to go. East and South = water, West is where he came from, that leaves North. *author shrugs* Plot hole I guess. Even angsty Scott is still Scooter, the good guy inside. Kitty and Kurt, the ultimate comic relief. -_- And Rogue and Scott have a close friendship, he confided his fears about Jean to her, and she confided her fears about leading alone with him. He was the first X-Friend she ever had. Sweet, huh?? *gag* He did too come back!! Just no RIGHT away. Repression and violent outbursts, channeling Wolverine are we?? Favor?? I'm not sure I know what you mean. Hehe. Wait and see. :-D At least somebody noticed the marriage thing. I'm revealing NOTHING about Belle and Gambit's current relationship. Mostly 'cause I haven't decided on it yet. *looks bashful* But it will be addressed. Someday. :) Thanks for you're fun review!! - **Krac**: New reviewer!! YAY!! :) Thanks for your kind words. You're UBER sweet. Faster updates?? I'm more of a "constant" updater. 3 or 4 days between. I do my best. :^D - **Midnight Selene**: Sad… I can see it. :) Bish isn't "slow-minded", he's slow on the romantic front. Bishop's character will be delved into more at SOME point, suffice ate to say… he's from the future, he hates Remy, and he idolizes the X-Men. Amara will be making an appearance, with a love interest we haven't met. But St. John is off in the Brotherhood and unaware of her existence. They never met. Sorry. Thanks!! - **Evanescence kicks ass**: At least SOMEBODY doesn't HATE Scott. *bows down to you* Realistic eh?? I like the sound of that. :P In the comics it was Emma's school, but I thought her part would be too big if I did that. They were the New Mutants rivals in the New Mutant comics and they resided at the Mass Academy. We'll be meeting them at SOME point I think. The favor will be used but not for a li'l while. Ain't I a stinker?? Hehe. Thank you for the UBER sweet review!! - **aimtbj**: Another person who liked angsty Scott. Thank goodness!! :) And a new reviewer at that!! Thanks!! - **SickmindedSucker**: You liked angsty Scott?? YAY!! He'll be back around at some point. :P All right, no killing Scott. Glad I'm outta Spanish class now. Hehe. Thanks!! - **Nie**** Starwhistler**: A Scott sympathizer, YAY!! I feel for the poor fella too. Hehe. Kurt deserves allus, fuzzy blue elf. *shakes head* Thank you for the review!! - **Cookies-n-cream08**: Better and better?? *face turns red* Aw shucks. Thanks a bunch!! Talented?? *blush moves to ears and neck* You're TOO kind. Glad Scott's chappy was enjoyable. :-D You're UBER sweet!! - **Vaillance**: New reviewer!! YAY!! :) "one of the best Evolution stories around" Thanks!! Wow. You're TOO kind. *blushes madly* Glad my angsty Scott was a hit!! :-D You're UBER sweet, thank you!! - **Beaubier**: No worries about late reviews. I'm happy for every one I receive. *author jumps for joy* *people stare* *author stops jumping and sits down, ashamed* After the shameful Betsy/Remy dating… had to do something to show they were OVER!! Hehe. Tessa's just skilled like that. You're TOO kind, thanks!! -_- Really UBER sweet. Thank you!! I could say all the same things about your fics. And they're longer too. Pre-meditated?? Makes me sound like an ax murderer. :P Not cheesy?? Good. Leave that for my review responses. Dilemma fun!! You like angsty Scott?? YAY!! I've gotten mixed opinions… lots of Scott haters. Damn. I LOVE SAM!! Which you already know, so it killed me to keep him out of this fic. Too many characters. Had to stick him in for a cameo or two. Bucket-heads of fun, what can I say?? Actually, I think that says it all. :) Flashback fun, I guess. *shrugs* He's just mourning. I thought the Gambit thing was good. Wait 'til you find out the "favor" he asks of Scott. You tell everybody you know?? Wow. Thanks. That's HELLA tight!! You ROCK!! STADIUM ROCK!! Okay there are a couple things I forgot to mention in your review… mainly, Pie Pie was "excited" when dancing with Rogue?? Is that 'cause of JP too or is there something else?? Just commenting. Sorry, randomness. - **Taz9**: Another Scott convert. BWA-HA-HA!! We will rule the universe. :P I'm glad you liked Scooter's "dimensions". I think the "stick-up-his-arse" thing is so one-dimensional, not a complete person. Logan, a man's man. -_- But also like an uncle or father or something to the students. Thanks for the UBER sweet compliments. ROMYness?? I think I may be able to hook you up, at some point. Probly chappy 11. Wake-up call, next chappy. :) - **Girl Number 1**: Wow. Thanks. *blushes* You're TOO kind. :) I'm chill. Like the other side of the pillow. Pretend like I didn't say that last part. :P Late updates, poopoo!! Glad you liked it. - **The Sphinx Minx**: You're UBER sweet, thanks!! *ears turn red* Really, you're TOO kind!! I love angsty Scott SOSO much more than regular leader Scott. So, YAY!! 'cause you agree. Yep, reader sympathy for Scooter is at an all-time high. :P Comic relief, I can do. Humor, I cannot. So I stick to what I know. :) Thanks again Erica!! - **Lightspeed**** Suzuka**: *pats Lightspeed and Toddler Suzuka on the back* It's okay, I think we're in for a happy ending. And look, Scottie is doing better. *coughcough* For now *coughcough* And Rogue is, uh, dealing… kinda. And, Jean will return. Okay, I'm rationalizing my character torment. - **Winter Fire**: Aw shucks. You're TOO kind!! Thanks. *blushes* I'm glad you liked my version of Scott, a 3 dimensional character (I hope!!). -_- Thank you for the UBER sweet review!! - **Pookie**** Sanchez**: Love the name!! Oh, and your fic "The Damned, Episode 1" – it's UBER good!! Random, I know. :P I have a soft spot for Evo Scott 'cause he stuck up for Rogue in the beginning. Aw. I'm glad you liked my incarnation of Scottie boy. :) I rock?? Awesome!! *reader shoots the authoress a funny look* Oh. You meant Scott. Right. Knew that. - **GambitsRogue**: No worries about not reviewing. It's all good. :) And no worries about not liking Scott, it's a common theme. At least you still liked the chappy!! -_- Cajun and Rogue… hmm… I might be able to provide a moment or two… but not for another couple chappies. *reader glares at the authoress* Sorry. Betsy and Gambit have resolution, huzzah!! But they are OFFICIALLY broken up, in case you couldn't tell. Thanks!! - **Risty**: Another new reviewer… YAY!! I'm UBER happy. So, you like the format?? Good. :) My biggest fear was the whole diary thingy. *wipes brow comically* And I figured that the whole Risty thing would be a cool set up to introduce Psylocke into the series, if they ever did. Tho I changed her hair so that it was long… creative license fun. :P I thought the Tessa thing was kinda cool in the comics, so I figured I'd try to drag her into the Evo-verse. I'm REALLY happy you like it. *grins like a loon* And YAY!! for Scooter's chappy. :^D He does deserve a bit of angst every once in a while. Actually, Jean dies more often than any other X-Character I know of… she's just constantly resurrected or whatever afterwards. I love the New Mutants too!! In fact, next chappy, we'll introduce some more of 'em. Mostly Gen X tho. If I can figure out how to, I'll do a companion story for sure. DUDE!! I love Rahne and Roberto too!! Everybody always wants Rahne and Sam 'cause in the NM comics Rahne liked Sam, but whatever. It's all about 'Berto in Evo!! ^_- I'd do more than hint at fluff, but I'm not sure it'd be that interesting. *author shrugs* Either way, I just love Tessa and Bishop together – they'd be an awesome couple. *blushes from praise* You really are TOO kind. Thank you!! - **Rogue77**: An angsty Scott lover?? YAY!! *grins like a maniac* I'm not alone!! Hehe. I did love Jean and Scott, the preverbal X-Men "it" couple. But now… (in the comics) Jean's dead again and Emma has hooked up with Scooter. It's just SOSOSOSO wrong. *gags* Yep, Emma was Scott's "sex therapist" and they would do telepathic role-playing and kinda had a mental hook up, gross huh?? Jean found out and was royally pissed, but she died. Again. So whatever. -_- Remy likes Rogue. Period. In my fic at least. *glows from praise* Thanks!! You're UBER kind!! Wow. You're ramblings have gone crazy. *head spins* I LOVE IT!! I'm tired so let me just say, I love all the randomness!! YAY!! Uh, Muir Island's up next. Hope you like it!! :) - **Epona**: Can't say I recall a review from you before… but no sweat. You're TOO kind!! *blushes* I'm glad you enjoy ROMYness as much as me. :P You're UBER sweet!! Thanks.


	10. Entry 9: Storm

**F.Y.I.** – This entry is 3 days after Kurt's. Uhm, I apologize profusely for not update. Writer's block was killer. Now I should be updating at least once a week. Yeah. Sorry. So very, Very, VeRy, VERY SORRY!! Also, I did an overhaul of my other 9 chappies, so there are minor edits and what not. Nothing big, I promise. I would have posted it earlier today, but I got booted from the net. *shrug* Well, here it is now. :^D

**Disclaimer**: X-Men nada mine. Bummer, eh??

"talking" - 'thinking' - *telepathy* - _foreign languages_/_written words_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

_                                                                                                                                                November 23rd_

_Bright Lady,_

_            So much has happened since Rogue had her breakthrough just three days ago. I feel as if the mansion has been a buzz of activity. It's truly wonderful. I suppose the saying, "when it rains, it pours," would apply in this situation. It was that event that sent everything in motion. Kurt once referred to me as the X-Men's "den mother", and, though at the time I did not see it, I would have to say I now agree with him. I never really thought about it, until I realized that some, like Bishop and Scott, who have no real parents, or others, like Rogue and Remy, who do not see eye to eye with their parents, have little option but to make a family out of their friends. The X-Men. And others still, like Kitty and Kurt, who love their families deeply, find comfort in their X-Men family. And I, as one of the first X-Men, and sadly one of the eldest, take up the position of mother, with Wolverine as the authoritative father and Charles as the understanding grandfather._

_            I have gotten off topic. As the Institute's pseudo-mother figure, and due to the fact that Charles is currently unavailable, about 3 days ago I found a very distraught Rogue knocking on my attic door. She was unsure how to continue. I could see that she was torn in many directions, so I asked her in. I let her explain all about her powers, and how she felt more in control almost every day. But part of her worried, wanted to fail, because without control, there was less danger of being hurt. And, she felt that she had been hurt deeply in the past. I listened to her spill her soul, expressing her deepest pain, and confiding in me, knowing that I would give her my honest opinion and support. So I told her the truth; that she is a remarkable person with a great inner-strength and if she would only trust herself, she could truly appreciate her special gifts. I then accompanied her down to the Med Lab, and she tried to contact the comatose mutants. Unfortunately, though she was eventually able to bring Jean's psyche forward, she could not make contact with the comatose mutants. Rogue told me that she needed another telepath because if she ventured too far, she may not be able to find her way back. She decided to go meditate and I agreed, doing my own version of meditation while watering my plants._

_            Unfortunately, I did not gain anymore clarity on the situation. Unsure how to proceed, I consulted Logan, Hank, and Erik. Still, we didn't know what to do. As luck would have it, a Dr. Moira MacTaggert called the next day. She works at a research station outside of Scotland on Muir Island. An old friend of Charles', I kept her apprised of the situation at the mansion. I've known her since before she was Rahne's guardian, from the early years when Charles and Magnus worked together. She told me that they had recently taken in a mutant with immense telepathic powers and proposed that I bring a small group to talk with him. She also suggested I bring Piotr, though I am not certain why._

_            Logan and I discussed the matter, and this seemed our best option. When we talked with Beast, who was visiting Cecelia for an evening, he suggested we bring Rahne along to visit her guardians. Apparently her roommate, Amara, has elected to transfer to Selene's school, where the Hellions reside. She is supposedly quite broken up about it, and has become quite introverted, which is unusual for the outgoing wolf-girl. Roberto is apparently quite distraught. How wonderful to be young and in love. Quite sweet indeed._

_            On a side note, Evan left me another letter. Not very long; however, I will take what I can get. I hate the idea of my one and only nephew stuck in the sewers. I was so hopeful that he would return to us after he battled Apocalypse with the others but he declined. He claims it is better this way because he is actually helping people who need him. He claimed that, "Here at the institute, I'd be just another kid who can't control his mutation. There, I'm a protector, actually doing good as I fight for the Professor's dream." So, I suppose in some way, I am proud that he chooses to protect his new family. I still cannot help but feel that this Callisto woman has poisoned his mind. But harboring such feelings is counter-productive. I can only attempt to accept what he has decided and support him. But he is still only a child. One who chooses a life as an outcast and a vigilante over his family. It is difficult for me to comprehend, but I do take comfort in the fact that when I was under Apocalypse's control, he came to help. And his occasional notes remind me that he is all right. For that I am thankful._

_Your child,_

_            Ororo Monroe_

Ororo placed her writing into the desk drawer and smiled. 'Time to get this show on the road,' she thought with a small half-smile. 'And hopefully, get the Professor and the others back.' Storm found herself in the hanger, approaching the Blackbird. She saw Rogue, Colossus, and Shadowcat waiting for her by the stealth plane. "Hello children, ready to go?" Her motherly tone and unassuming smile hid her internal giddiness.

"Like totally," Kitty replied with a grin of her own. "Mr. Logan said I could copilot with you."

"That is fine Kitten," Ororo nodded with a smile. She opened the ramp and gestured towards the plane. "Shall we?"

Piotr gave a curt nod as he entered the plane. Rogue muttered a, "Yeah," as she, too, entered.

"Goddess help me," Storm muttered as she followed the teens. "This is going to be a long flight."

In reality, it was rather short. A mere hop, skip, and a jump to get to the Mass Academy. What a greeting the four received. The New Mutants all but rushed the X-Men as they went to gather Rahne. Bobby and Jubilee were chattering away with Kitty, while Tabitha talked at Rogue. Piotr was conversing quietly with Jamie, who appeared to be both in awe and fear. Some of the others who were newer additions, like Alex and Dani, kind of hung back; however, Kitty was quick to give Danielle a big hug and include Alex. The four X-Men quickly learned that Roberto and Ray were in the med lab from a fight they had, and Sam was with them for trying to break them up. Ororo decided to give the boys a quick visit and a stern talking to.

As she entered the large building, she almost immediately ran into one of the headmasters. Magneto. It seemed almost like déjà vu to the Wind Goddess, being in such close proximity to the former villain. On friendly terms that is. The younger ones did not know of the time when the two, along with Charles, Tessa, Hank, and Wolverine, had been friends. It was interesting how he and Wolverine had never gotten along, while she and Erik had been very close… but that was not important now. In addition to that, the two, along with Mystique and Charles, had been through quite an ordeal with Apocalypse. Smiling at the white haired man, Ororo greeted him. "Hello Magnus. I trust you are well."

"Yes thank you Ororo," he replied politely. "And yourself?"

"In truth, I have been better," she confided in her old friend. "My injuries still bother me on occasion, and the students have been struggling without the Charles' guidance. It has been difficult for all of us." Erik patted Ororo on the shoulder in a slightly condescending way. The two sets of blue eyes locked for a moment, and they both felt the spark that had once been between them.

"Ororo," Beast called from down the hall. "How wonderful to see you again." Erik released Storm's shoulder and gave her a quick wave as he headed towards his office. "I trust that the atrocious injuries you received are being tended to?" Behind his reading glasses, his brown eyes were filled with concern and compassion.

"Of course Hank," the Weather Goddess assured her blue friend. "How are you? I seem to have overheard something about another date with Cecelia. Is it getting serious?"

"No, no," Dr. McCoy hastily denied, though the blush did show through his blue fur. The two began heading towards the med lab. "I assume you have heard about the misfortunate incident between Mr. DaCosta and Mr. Crisp. And poor Mr. Guthrie had the misfortune of attempting to prevent them from more injuries."

"Yes, I did hear of their scuffle," Ororo stated with a small smile. "What is the old saying? 'Boys will be boys'? I would assume that you would agree with that adage."

"Unfortunately, you are most accurate," Beast agreed with an eye roll. They stopped at the doorway, and Ororo gave the furry blue doctor a hug. "It was good to see you Ororo. Be sure to tell the X-Men we miss them."

"Of course Hank," Storm nodded. "Nice to see you as well." They parted with a wave, Henry heading to his office, and Ororo into the patient area. "Hello boys," she greeted in a very calm voice.

Roberto and Ray immediately looked to the white haired woman with guilty expression, while Sam just cowered on his bed. "Hello Miss Monroe," the three welcomed quietly.

"Now, what is this I have heard about a fight?" she inquired, still keeping a calm tone and expression.

The boys gulped. They knew this phase, they liked to call it the "calm before the Storm". Roberto summoned all his courage into an answer. "Well, we, er, Ray and I, had an, uhm, disagreement." His dark eyes met her Cerulean blue and he had to force his eyes away. The Brazilian boy's fear had turned to something worse: shame.

"Yeah," Ray chimed in. "Just a disagreement." Her eyes turned to his, and the orange and blonde haired mutant immediately knew he said the wrong thing. Immediately, he became fascinated by the bedspread.

"'Just a disagreement'?" she repeated in the same calm tone. "'Just a disagreement'." The three boys gulped again. This was it… "Just a disagreement that ended you three in the med lab," her tone had turned accusatory and all three felt like they had just disappointed their mother. "Honestly, what were you thinking? You two are always picking fights. And for what? Your precious reputations? There are four people comatose in the X-Mansion because of a fight they had to take part in. To save the world. And you, you choose to waste time fighting each other?" She sighed, but her eyes held fire. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves." The two boys looked down in embarrassment and shame. "And as for you Sam, while I must commend you for trying to stop the fight, I would like to remind you that violence never stops violence, it just creates more."

"Yes ma'am," Sam conceited, his head hanging as well.

"I trust you are all recovering well?" she questioned, her rant concluded.

"Yes Miss Monroe," they chorused together, matching blush on each of their faces.

"Good. I will be back if I hear of any more… disagreements," she told them, her tone calm again, but eyes daring them to argue. They chose not to, all nodding their comprehension. "Nice to see you all." With a faint smile, she left the room.

"Putting the fear of God into 'em?" Tabitha questioned as she headed for the infirmary.

Storm rolled her eyes at the self described blonde bombshell and watched her entertain the injured boys. Ororo paused just long enough to note the blush on Sam's face. "Ah, young love," she murmured to herself. She pictured Wolverine saying, "Glad that's over," and it brought a smile to her face. Pushing those thoughts aside, Storm made her way back to the front rooms of the building. There she found Rogue and Piotr listening to Jamie with tolerant expressions while Kitty gossiped with Jubilee, Rahne, and Dani, with Bobby and Alex commenting every so often. Out of the corner of her eye, Ororo saw Weapon X23 or "Alana" watching the others interact. When Storm caught the young girl's eyes, she bolted. 'I guess she has not adjusted to the Academy yet,' Ororo thought with a sigh.

Rogue was the first to notice Storm's presence, hearing her sigh. "We gonna get this show on the road or what?" Her words betrayed the fear and apprehension she was feeling about this. A million worries and worst-case-scenarios raced through her head.

"Are you children ready?" The Weather Witch answered a question with a question.

Piotr stood immediately and answered with a simple, "_Da_." He moved to stand by the door, next to Ororo.

Kitty followed a moment later, saying, "Sure. Now, like, don't forget to email me when Sam gets the nerve to ask out Tabby. And what she says." She leaned over to Jubilee and added in a stage whisper, "Oh! And you have to totally tell me when Alex decides to take Dani out on a date."

"What?" The two 17-year-olds were quite bewildered, though the blushed covering both of their cheeks betrayed their true emotions.

The Valley girl rolled her eyes and continued, "Good luck dating Bobby–"

"Hey!" the Iceman called out indignantly. "Sitting right here!" The other mutants laughed at the prankster's offended expression.

"–and don't forget to keep in touch. I miss you all," Shadowcat finished as if she hadn't been interrupted. Kitty hugged Jubilee, then Dani, then Bobby, and even the embarrassed Alex. Rogue gave Jamie a hug and ruffled his hair. The four X-Men and Rahne waved as they exited the building. As they were heading for the Blackbird, Kitty noticed Rahne's sullen expression. "Hey Ronnie, are you, like, okay? Why didn't you say good-bye to 'Berto?"

"Oh, I said good-bye ta him earlier," she replied quietly, staring at the ground. "And I'm fine. Nice of ye ta ask."

"Right, Ah believe that," Rogue muttered sarcastically to Storm. "The gal's practically the walkin' dead."

"I am sorry to say that I must agree," Ororo replied with a frown. "Are you excited about visiting your home child?" she asked the forlorn lupine.

"I suppose," the redhead answered with a shrug. "Feels like I just rejoined the New Mutants though."

The four X-Men tried to figure out how to respond, but they couldn't think of how to reply. Silence fell throughout the plane as Kitty and Ororo flew the plane, Rogue listened to music, Piotr sketched, and Rahne stared listlessly out the window while. Eventually Kitty broke the silence, announcing, "We'll be landing on Muir Island in, like, ten minutes or less."

Rogue didn't appear to hear the younger girl, Piotr nodded, and Rahne let out a sigh. Ororo turned to her copilot and said, "Kitten, would you please take over until we land?"

"I, like, got it covered Miss Monroe," the perky brunette replied with a smile.

"Thank you," The Weather Goddess offered the young girl a small smile. Ororo walked over to Rahne and sat next to her. "Rahne, please, what is the matter? Are you still upset about Amara? Or is it something else? Child, we thought you would like to visit home."

"Miss Monroe, I told ye, nothing is wrong," she argued weakly. Seeing the determination and compassion in her former instructor's eyes and let out another sigh. "I'm nae unhappy about visiting home. Quite the opposite really, I'm very excited ta see Moira and Sean again. It's just… the whole thing with Amara. I did nae see it coming." Tears filled the young redhead's eyes. "One day she was my roommate, one of my best friends, and the next she joins the school that has been picking fights with us. I cannae understand it. I know she liked one of their leaders, Empath or something, but still…" The tears overflowed, rolling down her pale cheeks. "She just left. After meeting their headmistress Selene, she packed her bags and left. Nae so much as a 'Good-bye'." She sniffed before continuing, "Roberto tries ta be sensitive but I know it's hard for him. He does nae understand how I feel. And the other girls, excluding Tabitha, never took the time ta get ta know her very well. And I cannae even talk ta her because she refuses ta acknowledge anything that makes her unhappy. Those things do nae exist on planet Tabby." Wiping some tears from her eyes, Rahne sighed again. "I'm sorry fer breaking down–"

"Stop right there," the motherly woman cut in. "I am always here for you children. I am only sorry that you did not tell anyone you were so upset. Do not feel that you are alone." Ororo paused, considering her next words carefully. "You were not there when Evan left were you?" Rahne shook her head, wiping away more tears. "To say I was distraught would be quite an understatement. He is my only nephew, and because my parents died when I was only a child, I try to take care of what little family I have left."

"I know how ye feel," Rahne confided. "Because my father, the Reverend Craig, was so cruel ta me, Moira agreed ta be my foster mother. Ever since then, I've counted my friends as family."

"See, you are not alone," Ororo promised her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Though some may not understand your loss as I do, others will be empathetic. Give them a chance. Especially Roberto. He seems to care deeply for you."

The last of the young girls tears dried up as a deep blush covered her cheeks. "Ororo," Kitty called from the front. "I'm, like, entering the first stage of landing if you want to, ya know, come back to the cockpit."

Giving Rahne one last smile and a squeeze on her shoulder, Ororo swept up to the front. The two women quickly and efficiently arrive on the small landing strip that Muir Island possessed. A few moments after the door opened, a series of reunions took place at once. A small blonde child, maybe seven or eight years old, ran up to Piotr, and jumped into his arms. The others could hear Piotr whisper, "Illyana," as he held her tightly. They began to speak quickly in Russian, forgetting that there were any other people around.

Likewise, Rahne leapt at Moira, a middle-aged brunette, and wrapped her in a hug. Moments later she embraced a similar-aged with strawberry blonde hair, apparently Sean. There was a younger girl with shoulder length red hair and bright blue eyes standing near the two shyly. Ororo watched the man move next to the youngest girl, not more than fourteen, and turn to Rahne. "Rahne, I'd like ye t'meet me daughter, Theresa Cassidy Rourke."

Standing in shock for a moment, a stunned Rahne managed to get out, "I was nae aware ye had a daughter Sean."

"Neither was I," Sean confided with a grin. "Me cousin kept her from me. He was good t'her but never told her about me. Though he never included her, Tom was quite the criminal. After Tom was arrested by Interpol, I was introduced t'me daughter. And guess what? She takes after her old man with her mutation."

"Yes Rahne, now there's two of 'em," Moira confirmed with a grin. "Imagine the headaches."

"I do nae want ta," Rahne replied with a shudder. Cracking another smile, she turned to Theresa and gave her a friendly hug. "Nice ta meet ye Theresa."

"Actually, I normally go by Terry," the younger girl corrected, matching Rahne's grin. "Me father said that I can go back with you. T'the Massachusetts Academy. In America. I've never been."

"Oh, ye'll love it…" Rahne linked arms with her new friend and began to chatter on about the Academy and all the friend's she'd make.

"Dr. MacTaggert?" Rogue questioned with a friendly smile, moving towards Rahne's foster mother. Kitty watched curiously as well.

Ororo stopped the team leader and headed towards Moira. The two women stared at each other for a moment before they embraced. "It is good to see you again Moira. It really has been too long. Though, I do understand why you stopped visiting the mansion, but I thought you might have stopped by once or twice."

"I really should have," the older woman agreed with a matching smile. She shook Ororo's outstretched hand, before gesturing towards the man next to her. "I do miss you all, but when Charles and I… you know, and Magnus left, I thought it best to leave some space. An ocean seemed like enough." Gesturing to the man at her side, she continued, "This is my close friend Sean Cassidy. He works for the English police, Interpol. But he has ta be going." Sean nodded at the X-Men, kissed Moira's cheek, and followed the path of the two younger girls.

"The island is quite impressive," Ororo remarked. "As is your facility."

"Would you like a tour? And ta meet the other mutant residents?" Moira inquired, already moving towards the facility. "I believe ye are most interested in Jono, the telepath."

Before Ororo could respond, Kitty let out a squeal. "Doug? Oh my god! Doug?!" With that, she took off running, catching a blonde haired boy by surprise. "Like, what are you doing here Ramsey? One day you didn't come back to computer class and I was so worried. But here you are, and–"

"I think you have me confused with somebody else," the boy interjected. "I am not Doug."

Kitty's expression turned to one of both shock and hurt. "But you look so similar to–"

"I believe I can explain," this time Moira interrupted the bewildered girl. "This is Douglock. The boy ye knew as Doug was murdered by a group called 'Friends of Humanity' shortly after the public learned of mutants, though the group had been operating for years. Before his death, Doug befriended another mutant called Warlock, who was also murdered by the FoH. Warlock bonded with Doug's consciousness on several occasions. A few weeks later Douglock appeared, with no memories, but a similar appearance ta Doug and containing attributes of Warlock. We do nae know if he is a combination or entirely different entity. Either way, Douglock is nae Douglass Ramsey."

"Oh," was all Kitty could manage. Her eyes glazed over as she attempted to digest this information.

"Are you all right Kitten?" Ororo asked empathetically. Learning that a friend had died was never easy. But to learn that he had died, but still existed in some way was all the more difficult to wrap one's mind around.

"I guess," she answered uncertainly. "I just, like, need some time, ya know?"

"Yeah, we do," Rogue reassured her, putting her arm on the younger girl's shoulder. "Why don't we skip the tour an' meet the telepath?" the girl with striped hair suggested with a tight smile.

"All right," Moira agreed with a small frown. "Though, I must warn ye, he is nae the most friendly boy. Quite the opposite actually."

"No worries, when Rogue first joined she was less than friendly," Kitty declared with a mischievous smile, pushing her sadness for Doug aside for the moment. There would be time to mourn and find peace later.

"Hey!" the Southern Bell objected. "Ah was friendly. Just 'cause Ah find, er, found ya annoyin' beyond belief doesn't mean Ah didn't have any friends Pryde."

The brunette's jaw dropped. "Ooh. Why I ought to…"

"Ought ta what Kit-Kat?" Rogue cut in with a smirk. "Yer all talk."

Suddenly a brown haired blur flew at the green eyed team leader. Seconds before Kitty's body would have collided with Rogue, she used Kitty's power against her, phasing through her friend. "Ouch," was all the young girl said from the floor. "That hurt Rogue."

"Ah'm so sorry ya jumped me an' got hurt 'cause of it," she stated sarcastically.

Before Kitty could respond, a voice entered the four women's heads. *Visitors? 'ow unexpected.* A dark brown haired boy with a scarf covering from below his nose to his shirt appeared before them. His spiky hair and random t-shirt screamed "British punk" and Kitty giggled slightly. Rogue elbowed her and shot her a "look" but the boy just rolled his eyes. *Telepath remember? So you're the X-Men, huh? Interestin'.*

"Uhm, just out of curiosity… why do you wear the scarf?" Kitty's mouth moved faster than her brain.

*Ter keep warm* he answered sarcastically. *Any more questions?*

"That's enough Jono," Moira scolded with a frown. "Jono, I'd like ye ta meet Ororo Monroe," she pointed to the Weather Witch, "Kitty Pryde," she turned to the embarrassed Valley girl, "and Rogue," the woman finished with the Southerner. "They have come from the Xavier Institute in America ta ask fer yer help in awakening some of their friends from psionically induced comas."

*I'm so honored* he projected dryly.

"Please Jono, they are our friends," Ororo pleaded, pain evident in her blue eyes.

"Yeah, Ah can't do it alone," Rogue agreed with a sad frown. "Ah'm not strong enough ta do it alone. The best Ah can offer is ta be the anchor ta the 'real world' so that you can find yer way back."

*What incentive* he told them with an eye roll. Seeing the disappointed and disheartened looks on their faces, Jono let out a sigh. *All right. I'll help yer bloody Yanks.*

There was cheering, then there was crying, then there was both. "Thank ya so much Jono!" Rogue cried as she threw her arms around his scarf covered neck. Ororo smiled at the celebrating children before following Moira out. Kitty moved out as well, deciding that now was a good time to think about Doug. Rogue continued to blabber, "Ah'd kiss ya if it weren't so dangerous."

*Oh, so yer know about my powers then* Jono seemed dejected as he dropped his sarcastic front.

"No, Ah was talkin' 'bout mine," Rogue told him, surprise filling her face. "Ah can't touch people 'cause Ah can't control my powers. All Ah know is that yer a telepath."

'She can never touch?' Jono thought in awe. 'Suddenly my mutation doesn't look so bad…' *I know 'ow yer feel, I lost the bottom of my face and my chest when powers manifested. I accidentally paralyzed my girlfriend.*

"We must be kindred." Rogue laughed, though it was pained. "Ah put my friend Cody inta a coma when we touched at a dance."

'I think I just found a new friend,' Jono decided silently. 'And a Yank at that.' *Rogue, I am honored ter help you, luv.* The corner of the boy's eye's seemed to crinkle and something about him just seemed happier as he continued, *So, what's this I 'ear about a school fer mutants…?*

"Ya'd love it," Rogue assured him with a friendly smile. "One o' the headmasters is big, blue, an' furry. But he's really the nicest, smartest man. An' there are lots o' cute girls there too."

Jono's honey brown eyes became sad again. *But who would want–*

"Stop right there," Rogue interrupted with a serious expression. "Ah've been there befo'. After all, who'd wanna girl who can't touch? Ah'm not gonna lie ta ya an' tell ya it'll be easy, but Ah can tell ya that touch isn't everythin'. Kissin' an' stuff is nice, Ah'm sure, but don't let it ruin yer life. At least ya can still hold hands, right?" Her emerald colored eyes met his dark ones and he could practically feel the sadness radiating off of her.

*It'll 'appen fer you* Jono comforted her, wrapping an arm on her shoulder.

Rogue sighed and rested her head against his scarf. "Ah was just thinkin' the same thin' 'bout you."

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm not sure Rogue and Jono ever met in the comics, but I would think they could relate, ya know?? Harsh mutations and all that jazz. But don't get your knickers in a bunch, they won't be hooking up. Flirting a little maybe but nothin' serious. I was considering doing something similar to the Doug/Betsy stuff from NM (comic ref), but then all the ROMY fans would murder me… not that anything ever happened between those two. 'Sides Jono's going to the Massachusetts Academy. ^_^ As for Ororo, I found her kind of condescending in Evo, so that's how I portrayed her. And I thought hinting at something having happened between Storm and Magneto in the past was fun. Not cannon but this is a fanfic for a reason. Also, she calls Kitty "Kitten" in the comics. It's cannon baby. :) For those of you wondering about Illyana, there will be MUCH more on her in Piotr's chappy, which is a few away. I will say that Yana is going to be coming to the mansion. Tessa's up next. And I promise they really will wake up. I swear it. ^_- Uh, as for Sean, Terry, Rahne, and Douglock – they're all gonna end up at Mass Academy too. Moira will be staying on Muir, like in Gen X. Not that it really matters. I did imply at the Charles/Moira relationship (cannon) and that Moira knew the original students, but I don't think she'll be appearing again any time soon. I just don't know that much about her. I'm sorry if I butchered anybody's accents, I REALLY don't know how to write Scottish (Rahne and Moira) or Irish (Sean and Terry) accents, and Jono's is SOSOSO inconsistent in Gen X. *shrugs* I did my best. Anyway, up next, the wake-up call, and Tessa's take on the X-Men. Should be good. And for the ROMY fans… I promise an interesting reunion. :^D Adios.

**Review Responses**: Thanks to everybody who wrote in. I'm SOSOSOSO SORRY for the wait. I PROMISE it will be faster next time!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Don't forget to drop me a line. ^_^ - **Remy's Ange**: MY 200th REVIEWER!! OMG!! I can't believe it. *sits in shock* Okay, onward!! Yep, I am a genius. No sense in denying it. :P I'm happy about your XXM stuff. *authoress pouts 'cause her comic book store closed down* And HATE YOU for having all the TAS and EVO stuff. *glares* I'm hopeful about the Maddie thing, but it won't be for a while. First they have to meet. Then other stuff has to happen. Then Inferno. Maybe. If I can pull it off. *sweats profusely* Let's concentrate on getting people out of their comas. I've got tons of ideas, but I just have to see where the spirit takes me. Comic Scott's a jackass!! HATE him for leaving Maddie, for dissing Jean, and for hooking up with Emma!! EW!! I LOVE SAM!! Ask me anything and I'll tell you. I thought he was cool in New Mutants, but I fell in love (not really but you know) in XXM!! Ew that he dates Lila Cheney. Bleh. Consistency rules!! -_- Can't read what I haven't written. Sorry. I LIKE Evo Scott, a LOT!! He was UBER nice and stuck up for Rogue when she was with the Brotherhood. :^D But, I will not be writing less of R&R for more Scooter. That's not how it works. Rogue will NOT absorb Ms. Marvel – at least NOT FULLY!! That would severely impede the whole "gaining control of her powers" thingy. I DO have an idea, where some stuff happens between them still. I think it's good. *reader is skeptical* I hope is good. It'll tie into a thing with the Starjammers and funness like that. :) You're TOO kind!! Thank you!! Mmmm… chocolate Sam… ALL FOR ME!! Hehe. - **Jukebox**: Aw, thanks. *blushes* You're TOO kind. The other characters aren't that important… they'll just show up from time to time. Anything that wasn't introduced in the series will be explained to the degree you need for understanding. Like, for instance, you don't need to know who Hawkeye and Wasp are, it's not important. Just fun if you do. :) - **Evanescence kicks ass**: Love for the fuzzy dude!! No doubt!! :P They're just about to get their wake-up call, as you can see. What'll happen after tho?? Nobody knows. 'xept me!! ^_- Gen X, hey, you're wish is my command. Jono played a big part in this chappy. And he'll be in the next one too. YAY!! :) Not pathetic, I LOVE Sam. As for Scott, looks can be deceiving. Look out for Wolvie's chappy. - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Character torture is fun!! Er, I mean, uh… I plead the fifth?? -_- They are still comatose, but Bets won't do Rems in. Yet. :P As for Rogue, dude, the show was called X-Men: Evolution, she's evolving. Yeah, I'm going with that. *blushes* Aw, you're UBER sweet!! Thanks. And I'm creatamative?? Stop, you'll give me a big(ger) head. Hehe. It's hard to get the KURMANDA in 'cause she's never at the mansion… but I figured with Kurt's chappy and all… and KIOTR is gonna be around more with Illyana and all. Yes, us Americans and our crappy, eh, awesome (NOT!!) reality TV shows. Bleh. :) - **Shockgoddess**: You go girl!! :) And, hey, Bon Jovi's kinda old… I bet you didn't miss much listening on the radio. *authoress ducks as rotten tomatoes are thrown at her* Er, but they still ROCK!! YAY!! for Rogue's developing powers. Go Roguey, it's your birthday!! :P If you want detailed synapses go to uncannyxmen.net… they totally rock!! Seriously awesome. Yep, Kurt's mature. Hehe. Thanks for your UBER sweet review!! - **GambitsRogue**: Aw, thanks. *blushes* That's our Roguey… defending Remy behind his back, insulting him to his face. :P You're UBER sweet!! - **Katrina5**: YAY!! Comic Scott hating!! -_- But I do like Evo Scott. So, YAY!! for Evo Scooter love!! :P About Carol… my universe, my rules. No full absorption, but I do have an idea that I think will still please comic fans. That's our little blue elf – observant and friendly. I love him. :) Now that you know who ended up on Muir Island… what do you think?? I'm UBER curious!! - **Aro**: Sorry to be the bearer of bad news… *backs away from a hysterical read* Uh, thanks for the compliments. You're TOO sweet. I think the world probly is pretty heavy, but she's a strong girl. She's got Blob's strength. :P I think Kurt would write his parents, he seems like the type. I think the whole "bub" thing is HILARIOUS too!! *rolls on ground with laughter* *Mom comes in and clears throat* *authoress gets up, ashamed and returns to computer* I aim to please, glad you're amused. YAY!! I have you addicted. BWAHAHA!! Bishop cracked a joke and didn't drop dead, shocking isn't it?? I loved TAS Storm… she was my favorite. Don't remember why, but she was. I like Evo Scott, he was UBER nice to Rogue when she was with the Brotherhood. Eh, I can take or leave Evo Jean. Why do you think I killed her off?? She won't be back for… a while. :) MIB everything RULES!! The whole skiing thing… it's a great story, but only because nobody was hurt. I'll email you about it some time. Dude, I agree with the Baywatch thingy. It was fun to watch things burn and people drown. Hehe. Okay, skimming over randomness about the evils of Pam Anderson… Dude, I LOVE Changes. UPDATE NOW!! I LOVE SAMMY!! Hehe. Aw, throw him in for me?? You're sweet. Dude, he and Rogue (or Remy) should talk – Southerners unite!! -_- Hey, hey now… there'll be some R&R action soon. But I'm building up to it. C'mon, you know it'll be worth the wait. (Watch it not be… Eeep!!) Thanks for the UBER nice review!! Eating is good… MMM… food. Yum. - **Risty**: Yes, thank you. Uh, what's "authorial narration"?? :P Dude, the whole Avengers love, X-Men fear thing always bugged me too!! YAY!! More dimensions. -_- I LOVE KIOTR!! I think they were gypped in the comics… like they could have been SOSOSO great together, but they never really were. *sits sulking bitterly* Thanks!! - **Ishandahalf**: YAY!! Funness time!! I know 10 days is a long time, but I needed to give time for Scott to find his way home, AND for it to be plausible that after SO many days of trying to use her powers, Rogue has a breakthrough. I (attempted to) implied that Rogue went down to the Med Lab daily to try to contact the comatose. Uh, so, after a couple weeks, her powers had a breakthrough. Make sense?? I hope so. :) I'm sorry that the ROMY is slow going. I promise a date in the near future. Cross my heart, hope to die, etc. Hehe. I always thought that Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty were fun together, they even chilled together in X-Men #93 and 94. So, HA!! it's cannon baby. *gloats like a comic book loser* The Brotherhood are NOT heroes – they are STILL villains. Only the Maximoff twins have changed sides. As for the Carol factor, I have SOMETHING planned, but it WILL NOT be the full absorption thingy. Besides, do you really think I need to notch up the angst factor?? :P X-Men vs. Avengers… that'll be fun. I mean, uh, would be, if it were to happen. Not that it will or anything. Shutting up now. Not "problems" with Rogue's powers, it's "evolution". Hehe. Bad pun. ^_- Gotta have the manly men acting manly… it wouldn't be right otherwise. Muir Island introduced about… six characters, but they were mostly cameos. Only Illyana will be staying with the X-Men. You're crazy, but I like it!! -_- Thanks for the UBER cool review!! - **Msqre**: No worries, I'm just happy you reviewed at all. :^D YAY for angsty Scott. I LOVE him!! Evo Scott is cool 'cause he was nice to Rogue before anybody else. :) Love the manly men. Hehe. *hugs random big burly men* They need love just like everybody else. *pictures stuffed Wolverine with claws* HAHAHAHAHA!! You're TOO sweet!! Thanks. - **Lightspeed**** Suzuka**: Aw thanks. *searches and destroys WB execs* Signed the petition… and read the update. Nice. :) - **Midnight Selene**: Glad to clear up the Bishop mystery. He's such a complex guy. :P Sorry for no AMYRO, and you were right about Roberto and Rahne. As for Amara, the new boy is Empath, which is cannon. It's why she switched teams. Well, that and Selene's influence. JUBBY is fun too!! :) - **Beaubier**: YAY!! I got Kurt's character right. :^D I know, it's awkward 'cause they changed his past… I just tried to go with it. Depending where I go with Illyana will affect where I go with Amanda since she took over Limbo after Magik I. I dunno, we'll see what happens. *shakes head at Marvel confusion* Yeah, Trish cameo. Fun right?? And Pietro will make another appearance someday. With some lines, promise. Scarlet Witch too. And Hawkeye. Tho he may not talk. *shrugs* I don't know much about him since I've never read Avengers before. The perm thing was a joke about her comic counterpart's hair. I like the Evo style better too. Hehe. Manly men. You know you were thinking it. :P I've won you over. Aw, shucks. *blushes profusely* You're TOO sweet. No worries about responding in the review… it's all good. Hehe. Teenage libido. Yummy. - **Nie**** Starwhistler**: Yeah, I always liked Kurt and Amanda. So cute!! :) Yeah, Jean will be back… someday. It'll be a while. *author shrugs* Don't worry, funness abound!! - **The Sphinx Minx**: I aim to please!! :) Glad you liked my comic relief. Nothings "wrong" with Rogue per say, she's just had a semi-breakthrough with her powers. Suspense?? Good!! I'm evil like that. :P Thanks!! - **RoguesHeart**: Aw, you're UBER sweet!! *blushes* They're back!! Kurt is the fuzzy blue sweetheart. :) I love him!! Spontaneously combust?? NO!! You can't!! Then I will lose a reviewer!! Then where would I be?? :P Don't grovel… well, you can a li'l. Hehe. - **RahneMan**: Inferno may be coming… someday… but not for a WHILE!! A LONG WHILE!! Sorry. Got things to do before it. Avenger fun, eh?? I thought it would be fun. Coming?? DD – yes, SM – yes, Wade – probly not, FF – yes (discovery of Jean ring a bell), Elektra – dunno, & Exiles – never know (I know I don't). -_- Starjammers will show up for only a couple chappies – nothing big. Mostly involves Ms. Marvel (coughcough Binary coughcough), Rogue, Corsair, Scott, and Alex. Fun for all. Brood… perhaps… who knows?? :P w00t baby!! - **Rogue4787**: Break a leg!! No worries about reviewing… you actually have a life. -_- I'm happy that you liked what I've done so far!! Thanks!! - **Silver Ink**: You're UBER sweet, thanks!! *blushes* And a new member of FF.net too. Awesome. - **Peace215**: No worries, I'm a lazy reviewer too. LAZY POWER!! :P Scottie the hottie. Haha. I LOVE it. Jean'll be back… someday. Uh, she'll get them up, with Jono's help. But, Remy might just keep a few things from her. *wiggles eyebrows* Other mutants coming – Husk will show up someday, Spiderman, FF, Alpha Flight, DD, Starjammers, more Avengers, and maybe more. Some will be cameos, some will be crossovers, all will be fun. :^D Wanda really is good. So is Pietro. Their history may be approached more later, but sufficed to say, Fury approached them with the "Avengers" idea and they accepted. Yeah, Bets and Gumbo are over. So sad. *tear tear* Yeah, permanently absorbing Carol would be like a step backwards in her progress. There will be SOME interaction between them, with "unexpected" results, but no permanent absorption. *grins like a goofball* Thanks!! - **Klinoa**: Scary words. *shudders* Love confuzzled tho… Megs (_mi amiga_) and I use it ALL the time. I LOVE the rambling!! :) It makes me glad. Thanks!! - **Taz9**: I hope you do like the next chappy. *sweats nervously* Rogue's a strong chickypoo. Hehe. Chickypoo. I meant a Scott convert for THIS fic. -_- I hope he stays on your good side. Evo Scooter is nifty, Comic Slim is an arse. *makes face* ROMYness… I'll see what I can do. - **Aimtbj**: Aw, shucks. Hehe. KURMANDA and KIOTR fun!! :^D I know, JOTT lovers are loyal. I like them too. Unfortunately, Jean won't be back for… a while. Sorry. -_- Thanks!! - **Girl Number 1**: Aw, you loved it. *blushes* You're UBER sweet!! Bishop is a good strait man. :) And the Avengers are fun to play with… they'll be around some more later. YAY!! Can't blame Kit for being jealous – the X-Men always get a raw deal. Thanks for the comments!! - **Green Eyed Lilys Daughter**: No worries about reviewing. I'm just glad to receive every review I get. ^_^ Kurt and Kitty are the Evo comic relief – now that the New Mutants are off campus, so to speak. Sage will have more than a cameo coming up. Her chappy is up next. Who is the enigma known as Tessa?? You'll find out. :^D Jean dying is sad. True that. Someday she'll return tho. Phoenix phun. Phun pun. :P Remy's just a romantic guy like that. And Betsy is a pistol!! War is a fun guy, and he will have a diary entry… someday. Promise. Block is a pain in the arse, ain't it?? Sleep tight!! Thanks for the review!! - **Rogue77**: Thanks!! KURMANDA cuteness!! And KIOTR is UBER sweet too!! It's was nothin' personal, I swear. Bitch all ya want, I've been there. :P Kit-Kat's cute like that. I REALLY hope Muir Island lived up to your expectations. *prays* You're crazy!! I LOVE IT!! ^_^ There will be more JOTT… someday. I promise. Nate Grey is a child that Sinister created in the alternate universe called Age of Apocalypse from Jean and Scott's DNA… he escaped into the 616 reality before AoA collapsed. He had is own series called X-Man (his codename) until he died. If you want to know more, go and read his biography. - **Epona**: Aw, you're UBER sweet. Rogue is strong but vulnerable… an awesome character. Scooter and the fuzzy elf are fun characters to explore. :^D Ab Fab it is. I hope you like the new stuff!! - **Emicablue**: Aw, you're TOO kind!! There will be confessions someday. I promise. But more angst to come too. It's just my way. ^_^ Thanks for the review. - **Crazyspaceystracey**: YAY!! A new reviewer. What fun. :^D I'm glad you like the twins, they will be appearing again someday. I promise. But they won't have a major role… sorry. You think the Evo-Marvel-verse is big now, wait until I throw in the Fantastic Four, Alpha Flight, Spiderman, and who knows who else. *grins like the Cheshire cat* Thanks for the review. - **DemonRogue13**: You're UBER sweet!! Thank you. I'm glad you like the story. -_- Hope the new chappy is up to par.


	11. Entry 10: Sage

**F.Y.I.** – This entry is 2 days after Ororo's, there is no date. Tessa's turn. She may not be saying a lot, but there's more to her than meets the eye. Just wait and see.

**Disclaimer**: I own everything. I'm a bit of a packrat, what can I say??

"talking" - 'thinking' - *telepathy* - _foreign languages_/_Tessa's __thoughts_ - «longer passages of foreign languages that I'm too lazy to translate badly»

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

_Mental Log #2812036_

_            It's been over three weeks since we arrived here. Here being the Astral Plane of course. The X-Men and I have poured over all the data we were able to compile, but, unfortunately, we have found nothing. Nothing. It is hard to accept that we are truly helpless. I do not want to believe that. However, my mind has run over the problem about 437 times and each time the results are the same. They tell me that we need an outside force to help us. Charles has assured me, and the other two, that the X-men will work to free us. I don't doubt them. I just have to wonder, how much can they really be doing? With all of the telepaths (and Gambit) incapacitated. The hope we felt with Rogue has begun to dwindle and it is not looking to return._

_            Being with Charles again has been interesting. I would have to say that I have missed his presence. There is just something about the man… he inspires both growth and confidence. I would be lying if I said I did not my friends, no my family, from my time at the Institute. I do not regret my decision to leave; however, it was difficult cutting all ties with the people I considered a family. Especially when my own family was… well, it is unimportant now. Sufficed to say, I am happy to be home, even if it is only my consciousness._

*Tessa, Betsy, Remy* the Professor called, pulling the computer-minded girl from her personal thoughts. *Did any of you feel that?*

*_Oui_* Remy drawled lazily. *Feels like somebody's --*

*-- searching for us* Betsy finished with a shrug. *So, it's probably just –*

*It's not Rogue* Tessa cut in. *This is different, it is definitely --*

*-- a telepath* Charles finished. *Yes, I believe that is the case. I don't recognize the signature though.*

*Signature?* the ragin' Cajun questioned with a frown.

Tessa unconsciously frowned at him, studying the mysterious man.

_            I do not trust the Cajun. He has mastered the art of talking about nothing. He does nothing to hide the fact that he was a thief; however, it is just another mask he wears. In truth, nobody knows anything about who he is or his past, other than the fact that he comes from Louisiana and he was an Acolyte. Why was he an Acolyte anyway? And how did he become such a skilled thief? Who is Remy LeBeau, really? We don not know. This is an unsettling thought. He must be secretive for a reason…_

Tuning back into the conversation, Tessa observed Professor Xavier's explanation. *Each person has a unique psionic signature. Like a fingerprint. Some humans are in tune with these signatures, so they are more often referred to as "auras". I assume you've heard of those.*

*Yeah* Remy nodded. *So you don' know dis one?*

*No* was all the Professor offered.

*Den how do y'know de telepat' is tryin' t'help us?* the demon eyed man inquired with forced nonchalance.

*He doesn't* Tessa replied for her mentor, *but what other option do we have? If we do not reach out now, we may never be found. And the body cannot exist without the mind forever. If we say here, eventually we will be stranded forever. Just as the body cannot exist without the mind, the mind cannot exist without the body. We will slowly go insane and –*

*Enough* Charles announced. *We do not need to think about the "what if's". Let us concentrate on the here and now. Tessa, Betsy would you --*

*-- boost your powers?* the Brit finished. *Sure.*

The human computer nodded her agreement as well. The three telepaths concentrated all of their energies to call out to the unknown telepath. Remy observed different colored energies come from each of them. Betsy was most assuredly purple, Tessa's was a light green, while the Professor's was a pale golden color. The mini-rainbow seemed to shoot up into the air, like a beacon of hope.

A brown haired, honey-eyed boy quickly appeared in front of them. His face was younger, maybe fifteen or so, but his eyes were old. *Do yer have any idea 'ow hard it was ter find yer bloody wankers?* he asked with an apparent British accent.

*Don't call us wankers you tosser* the England native shot back with a smirk. *I don't believe we've met* she prompted but he just looked at her blankly. Letting out a small sigh, she took the initiative, *I'm Elisabeth Braddock, but you may call me Betsy, luv.*

*Ah, Ms. Braddock* Jono responded with a teasing grin, matching her posh accent with one of his own. *It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Jonothan Starsmore, but you may call me Jono.* He paused looking her over carefully and slipping back into his normal manner of speech. *Yer know, there was a super model named Elisabeth Braddock…*

*Yes* the Asian ninja replied shortly, a small frown replacing her smile. *That's me.*

The younger boy looked perplexed. *But then 'ow come yer look --*

*-- so different?* the purple-haired woman supplied with a dry laugh. *Let's just say, being a mutant isn't all it's cracked up to be.*

*I know 'ow that feels.* With a sad expression, Jono allowed the raw energy that filled the hole from his nose to his stomach show. Without a scarf covering it, there was simply yellow psionic energy to fill the void. *Mutant manifestations can be a bitch.*

Betsy reached her hand out, as if to touch the energy, but found that, like everything on the Astral Plane, it was nothing but an illusion. A manifestation of consciousness. *I'm so sorry* she whispered, her own bad memories caused by her mutation flooding her mind.

_            I find Elisabeth perplexing. She is practically a walking contradiction. She is beautiful but insecure. Intelligent but shallow. Hopeful but pessimistic. Friendly but judgmental. I find her very odd indeed. That's not to say that I dislike her, quite the contrary in fact. I find her interesting and do not believe we will have any problems in the foreseeable future._

*Mr. Starsmore, was it?* the Professor inquired politely. Jono nodded, replacing the illusion of a face and chest. *I am Professor Charles Xavier, the benefactor of the X-Men. I–*

*Know all about who yer are* Jono interrupted with a shrug. *How 'bout we concentrate on gettin' yer home? All of you.*

*Sounds good* Remy piped up. *Been wanting a --*

*-- fag. Great. I don't care. Let's go* Jono finished for him impatiently.

*Hey, 'm not gay* the demon eyed mutant defended himself.

*Never said yer were* was the boy's reply.

*But–* Remy was cut off by Betsy's laughter. *What's so funny _p'tite_?*

*A fag is a cigarette luv* she explained between giggles. *It's got nothing to do with being gay.*

*Oh* was all he could muster as he attempted to keep his cheeks from burning. *Language barriers suck.*

*You would know* Tessa responded evenly, speaking for the first time since Jono appeared.

*If I didn' know better _chere_, I'd swear you didn' like me* he commented off handedly.

Ignoring the annoying Cajun, Tessa addressed the new arrival. *How do we get back?*

*Just follow me* was all he said, and the group began their trek home. Jono carefully followed the signal from Rogue, leading the other four to the brink of consciousness. *Now comes the tricky part. If we don't do this right --*

*-- we could end up in each other's bodies* the human computer finished. *An unappealing prospect.*

*Do yer all do that finish each other's thoughts thing?* the younger boy inquired curiously.

*It's a by-product of the Astral Plane* the Professor explained.

*Creepy* Jono stated with a small shudder.

*Got it in one _mon ami_* Remy stated with a laugh.

Betsy addressed Jono, *So, how do we make sure that we end up in our own bodies?* After considering her words for a moment she amended her statement. *Perhaps I should have said, the bodies we began in.*

*Rogue and I worked out a system* the Englishman informed the X-Men. *We decided on an order before I came. The Professor is first. All yer have ter do is concentrate on Rogue's signal an' she'll lead yer back ter the land of livin'.*

*Thank you Jonothan* Charles stated graciously. *I hope we may have an opportunity to speak face to face before you leave.*

As the younger telepaths and Remy, watched as Professor Xavier began to fade before their very eyes. And then, like magic, he was gone. Back to the real world.

*Up next, Ms. Elisabeth Braddock* Jono announced, sounding remarkably similar to the announcer on "The Price is Right".

Betsy smiled at the other two nervously as she stepped next to Jono. Before she began, she gave him a quick peck on the lips, something she couldn't do in the real world. *Thanks* she said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. *See you on the other side* the former model called to the others as she too began to fade.

*An' den dere were t'ree* Remy quipped, trying to hide his nervousness.

*Tessa, if you would…* the younger boy said, ignoring the Cajun.

*Yes thank you* she stated evenly. *You're help has been most appreciated.* As she felt herself fade, Tessa had a strange sensation. It felt as if her whole body was tingling.

            _Coming from the Astral Plane back to my body was quite an experience, though I would rather not repeat it. First I faded from the Plane. That was slightly disconcerting, considering I could almost feel myself fading from existence. As if, had I not held on tight enough, I would surely disappear forever. Illogical, yes, but disconcerting none the less. As I found myself surrounded by darkness, I began to concentrate on the signal Rogue was sending out. I could feel myself consciousness traveling, something I had never experienced before, as it moved towards my body. I was in complete control. I anticipated it to be like awaking from a dream; however, my speculation could not have been more wrong. There was a "bright light" at the end of the darkness, probably a psychological manifestation of my assumption on how returning to consciousness should appear. When I reached it, I found myself blinking. Blinking. Something that I did not have a need for when I was on the Astral Plane, after all, they weren't really my eyes. I felt a clarity that I have never felt when waking from a dream, I could remember all of my time on the Plane. With my perfect memory, I could recall every word. Something I could not do with dreams. It was quite a different experience indeed._

_            I began to assess my surroundings. I could see Elisabeth on the next bed, also blinking blearily, and Charles on the next one beside her. On my other side was the still comatose Gambit, and past him was the physical body of Jonothan. There were people surround each bed. The first thing I saw my old friend Logan, along with the first X-Man, Cyclops, helping my former mentor. Next I noticed Warren, who I knew as Sebastian's relative, and the youngest girl, Shadowcat, were quietly conversing with Elisabeth. When I turned forward, I saw the woman who christened me Sage, the pseudo-mother figure Ororo Monroe, standing over me. A large, muscular black man accompanied her with a strange "M" tattooed over his right eye. Curious. I watched the two doctors, a petite black woman with cornrows and my formerly non-blue friend, Beast, gave the okay signal to them. The girl with brown hair and white stripes, the Rogue if I wasn't mistaken, and I never am, followed them. The three moved on to Gambit and I was left with my old friend and her large companion._

Ororo Monroe immediately enveloped Sage in a tight hug, murmuring, "Goddess be praised." The pale woman noted that unfamiliar man hung back a little. Finally Storm stood, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, and turned to her large companion. "Bishop, I would like you to meet Tessa Niles, codename Sage."

The former cop approached Tessa cautiously, almost as if he was afraid he might hurt her. After a moment of awkward silence, Bishop said, "It's very nice to meet you Tessa."

"Likewise," she replied immediately, wondering why Hellfire didn't have any data on the mysterious Bishop. _Curious._

"Bishop is from the future," the Weather Goddess informed Tessa, a small smile gracing her lips at her confusion. _That would explain it._

"Yes," Bishop confirmed with a nod of his own. "However, I am curious about you because, in my future at least, I was unaware of you ever being an X-Man. Actually, I was unaware of your existence at all, something I find a little disconcerting."

"Then I suppose we are quite alike because I feel the same way about you," Tessa told the larger man. "The Hellfire Club has a working knowledge of most mutants worldwide, especially X-Men, yet I do not believe we have anything about you. It is quite intriguing."

"That's one way of putting it…" Bishop joked slightly, trying to alleviate the weird tension that he felt.

The two, well three if you count the amused Ororo, were saved when they noticed Remy starting to stir. Rogue was concentrating on putting out a psionic signal while Cecelia checked his vitals. The large former Acolyte, Piotr, and the smaller blue elf, Kurt, were also standing there, much like Storm and Bishop had been for her. Things began to click in her computer mind. Rogue and Cecelia were working as a team to save the mind and body, respectively, while the rest of the X-Men were there for moral support of their colleagues. She noted that there was a very young blonde girl sitting by Jono. Tessa didn't recognize her either. _Very curious._

"Rogue," Remy managed to groan, as he started to regain consciousness, pulling Tessa's attention back to him. The tears of joy that had been running down her face increased at the sound of his voice, and Rogue instantaneously squeezed gently his hand with her gloved one very gently. To let him know that she was there. Waiting for him. Before she could respond in her slightly shocked state, he spoke again. "Rouge, you're enough." His voice was barely above a whisper. "You're more den enough."

_            The thing about having a perfect memory is that I am forced to remember everything that happens to me. I may never forget. The bad or the good. Either way, anything that happens to me is stuck with me for the rest of my life. And, the probability is that the rest of my life will be a relatively long time. On the upside, once I see a movie, I need only to concentrate and I can watch it again. And multitasking is a breeze, I can do many things at once. Right now even, I am beating a grandmaster at chess. I adore chess. A real logic game, filled with strategy. If you play it right, that is._

_             But, back to what I was saying before. I recall the instance where Rogue "talked" to Remy. As if it had just happened yesterday. She told him, "Yer always gonna be a player." I remember there was determination in her voice, as if she was willing him to understand, despite the fact he was unconscious. Still, I could hear the ting of disappointment and sadness in her words. "It would never be enough. Ah would never be enough." Of course the thief was quick to deny. "Non," he had argued pointlessly. It didn't make sense to me. To argue when she couldn't hear him. But apparently it was important to the thief. "I can change. I wan' t'change. I wan' you. Why can't you see dat? You're more den enough." But she didn't hear him then. I guess he decided to tell her now. And therein lies my proof of him being untrustworthy. I believe he is manipulating her, using her words against her._

The shock was evident on the younger mutant's face. She couldn't utter a single word, just stared at the demon-eyed man. He managed to catch her green orbs with his gaze. When he tried to reach out to her, she backed away slowly, then turned tail and fled. Nobody moved all eyes on Gambit as he stared after her. Finally he just sighed and closed his eyes again.

Only moments later, Jono's "voice" piped up in everybody's heads. *So, what'd I miss? Everybody in the bodies they started in.*

"Yes they are young Mr. Starsmore," the Beast replied after a moment of silence, quickly checking him over. "And you are free to go."

Before he could move, the blonde haired girl, who, according to Sage's calculations, couldn't be older than eight, leapt up excitedly and rushed to Jono. She jumped into his lap and wrapped him in a hug. She began to prattle off in Russian, which nobody except Piotr and Sage, who knew 23 different languages, could understand. «Pretty light man, I missed you. Are you okay? You slept for a very long time. Were you tired? When I'm tired, I sleep too. Pretty light man, will you show me your lights? Please. I know you usually hide them but they are very lovely.»

«Illyana, leave the boy alone» Piotr scolded lightly, as he gently pulled her off of the younger boy. "I am sorry," he told the Englishman. "My sister. She is still young. She called you zhe 'pretty light man' for some reason, and ees apparently fascinated by your 'lights', as she put eet."

*I would show 'er* Jono told him, *but it's dangerous. I wouldn't want ter hurt 'er. Tell 'er I'm sorry, would yer?* Tessa felt the corners of her lips turn up slightly at Jono's compassion. He'd unconsciously tapped into all of the telepaths' brains, probably due to the uncontrollable nature of his mutation.

"Of course comrade," the large Russian agreed with a smile. He picked up the little girl, placing her on his shoulders, and began to carry her out. All Tessa heard him say was, «You cannot snowflake, I am sorry. However, we may go play if you like…»

As the X-Men picked up their small conversations again, Tessa looked around the room, watching them carefully. This was her new family. An interesting prospect, to say the least. Her eyes lingered on Jono for a moment longer.

            _Jonothan Starsmore is an interesting soul. I find him most intriguing. He is not particularly friendly… or kind… or even neutral. For the most part he seems bitter and angry. Not at all like the "happy youth of America". But, there is something inside of him. I could see it when he spoke with Illyana. A pain that runs deep, fueled by self-hatred. He wants so much to be one of the happy ones, but he is stuck. He is now a mutant, one with a very visible physical manifestation, and nothing will ever be the same._

_            His plight almost makes me thankful for my own experiences. Granted, I did not have the most normal childhood. Fighting on the cusp of the Hindu Kush. But, I was able to save myself. In a way at least. And, strangely enough, it began by saving someone else. Charles Xavier. Sometimes I ponder what my life would have been like, had he not come along. Had he not saved my by letting me save him. Not an appealing prospect. I suppose I was just one of the lucky ones._

Bishop could feel her eyes linger on him as she observed the room silently. He couldn't help but wonder about her. It was a completely different experience, talking with her than with the others. He didn't know what her past, present, and future held, unlike the rest of the X-Men. It almost reminded him of home, but in a good way. Finally she spoke to him, "Am I mistaken, or have I seen you before?"

That wasn't what he had been expecting. "I don't remember seeing you…" Bishop replied slowly. 'And I would have,' he added silently, subtly checking her out again. 'I definitely would have.'

_            Bishop is curious indeed. Already I feel odd in his presence. The expression on his face when he looks at me is different. Like he is searching for something, perhaps? I'm not sure. Still, he seems familiar, like I have seen him somewhere before. And I never forget a face. It's not possible. No matter how obscure the circumstances. But where would one see a man from the future? Unfortunately, I cannot answer this question. Hmm… I suppose I can scan through my memories again. It couldn't hurt to look._

"So, when can we leave luv?" Betsy asked from her bed. She looked ready to leap out and take off running the moment she got the okay. Apparently she wasn't too fond of med labs.

"Yeah, I'm ready t'go," Gambit agreed from his bed. His eyes popped open but the uncharacteristic frown remained. "Have a _fille_ t'see an' all."

"Yeah, 'cause she, like, really wants to see you," Kitty remarked sarcastically to Kurt.

The harried Dr. Reyes looked about ready to hurt something. Anything. So Dr. McCoy spoke up. "It would be better if the peanut gallery left, considering we do have five patients to look after."

Kurt opened his mouth to object but Cecelia stepped in. "That was not a question. Out. NOW!" As the X-Men not confined to beds, and Jono, exited the room, Dr. McCoy placed a calming hand on his colleague's shoulder. The tension in her body seemed to immediately dissipate as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_            Dr. Reyes is an interesting person. Her obvious impatience for those who she deems unnecessary for her to complete her job is actually rather alarming. Her bedside manor could obviously use some work, even to a dispassionate person as myself. However, I can see why Henry finds her intriguing. She seems passionate about her work, and just the way they interact shows that they do care for one another. Possibly as more than friends. As Ororo would say, "How sweet."_

Some time later, after a myriad of tests and X-Rays, the occupants of the med lab were allowed to leave. The Professor chose to remain, in order to discuss what was happening with his colleagues. As the three younger mutants made their way upstairs, they passed both Wolverine and Storm, heading to the infirmary. All three paused to hug Ororo and Tessa shook Logan's hand.

"Good to see you again kid," he grunted as they stood in the hall. "Though I'm not sure about the new fashion statement you're sportin'." He gestured towards the two tattoos that now marked her face, under her eyes.

"A parting gift from the Hellfire Club," was all she offered as an explanation.

_Mental Log #2812044_

_            I would not say more. I dare not. The unspeakable things that maniac did… it is too much. The mere memory, which I am forced to recall with uncanny detail, is enough to make me cringe. Bogan. The mutant predator. One day, I will have my revenge. He will pay for the pain he has put me, and many others, through. The Hellfire Club can only protect him for so long… Enough. These thoughts are not helpful. I am home at last. And it feels good._

The three mutants parted when they reached above ground. Betsy appeared to be heading for her room, while Tessa made her way to the kitchen to, "find libations," as she put it. Remy watched the girls go before heading outside. If she went anywhere, it would be out here. Away from the mansion's other occupants. If he was going to find his Rogue, this was where to look. Stepping outside after so many days felt good. Despite his weary body, which had not moved for weeks, he relished every moment. Feeling the wind, actually feeling it. Smelling the cut grass, actually smelling it. Lighting a cigarette and actually smoking it. Suddenly, his cigarette was plucked out of his mouth. "Hey, I–"

"Didn't yer momma ever tell ya smokin's bad fo' ya?" the cigarette killer, Rogue, asked. Remy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question." Before he could say anything to defend himself, she wrapped him in a hug.

Shocked and confused as hell, Gambit briefly wondered when the pod people had abducted Rogue. "Take it y'missed me _chere_," he finally stated, regaining his cool.

"'Course Ah did ya stupid swamp rat," she replied half muffled into his shirt. She began to move away but he caught her by the waist. "Don't ya ever do somethin' like that 'gain, ya hear?"

Smiling at the young woman he took her gloved hand in his. "Well, since y'asked so nice _mon_ River Rat," he replied dryly. "But what's in it f'r me?"

"What do ya mean?" Rogue inquired suspiciously. She wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was going.

"Jus' thinking mebbe y'could do a li'l convincing, say tomorrow night, around eight," Remy suggested with a smirk. "Preferably in a li'l black dress."

Rogue's mouth dropped in surprise and she hit him indignantly. "Why you–"

"Now, now _chere_, play nice," he scolded playfully. "Actually, y'could play naughty too…"

"If Ah agree, can we end this painful conversation?" she questioned with an eye roll. Remy nodded. "Fine then. Ah'll be happy ta accompany ya. But yer still a swamp rat."

"An' yo' still a river rat, so we be even, _non_?" was Remy's witty response.

On a balcony on the second floor of the Xavier Institute, Jonothan Starsmore felt his heart break.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took a li'l longer than I anticipated, but better late than never, right?? YIPEE!! They're awake!! I just hope it wasn't TOO confusing. The thing was, each italicized passage was a "mental log" of Sage's. I didn't number them all, just the first and last (do the math, it should be right), but I think (hope, pray!!) y'all got the idea. I figured, with a perfect memory, why bother to write stuff down?? I know I wouldn't… And I tried to keep Tessa's past cannon, but I know so little about it, well, I just didn't delve in too much. Lemme just say YAY!! that Tessa and Bishop actually met. Where they were both conscious. Don't worry about her "recognizing" him, it's not important… yet. Anyway, the ROMY fans should be happy. They have a date. Told you the wake-up call was gonna be good. Too bad about what's gonna happen next chappy. It's Warren's turn, and he's not ready to watch her date the "Swamp Trash" that hangs around her. Plus Betsy isn't quite ready to forgive Rems yet. He's in it deep… watch out Bayou boy!! Hehe. Also, Tessa's opinion of Remy is in NO WAY representative of mine. Just so y'all know. And, lastly, a lot of y'all have been asking about Jono. Who is he? What's his deal? Well, he's a mutant from the Generation X series (along with Jubilee, with Sean Cassidy and Emma Frost as headmaster and headmistress) who later graduated to the X-Men. He has been in Uncanny X-Men as of late, but is currently in the series Weapon X as a spy. And he got his face back, the manifestation and such was all cannon. Anyway, point is, if you want more info on him, go to triple w dot uncannyxmen dot net, and  in the spotlight section you can check him out. It's a li'l behind the current issues but useful none the less. They have great cannon info on a lot of the characters used in Evo and beyond. ^_^ Sorry for the LOOONG note.

**R****eview Responses**: Aw, you guys. I feel so loved. And I just want you to know, I love you all in return!! Y'all TOTALL rock!! Don't forget to review again!! I live off these things. And frosted mini-wheates. Mmm.. frosted mini-wheates. *Homer Simpson drooling noises* - **Katrina5**: Well, I also posted two new things!! How 'bout them apples?? Tho, only one was ROMY related… I'm glad you liked the Rogue/Jono friendship. Punky power!! ^_^ Kitty's just a social butterfly like that. I think she's fun. Her relationship with the New Mutants is 180° different than the comics, and I like that. Aw, you're TOO kind!! Tessa is fun, and she spend the whole chappy analyzing the other X-Men. Too true about Kordey's art… let's not go there… *shudders* And I'm blushing from your compliments. Thank you!! - **RahneMan**: I'm never gonna call you "The Uncanny R-Man" just because I loved your old name SOSOSO much!! The new one's cool and all, but still… Okay, onto the actual response. Firstly, no comments on the fact that I put Rahne in OR how the accents were?! I'm offended!! *pouts* As for Spidey and DD, I haven't decided how involved I want them. Alpha Flight is probly just gonna be a cameo like the Avengers, who will actually be part of a bigger storyline later. You were right, FF helped get her out, but didn't discover her. Well, in my story, they will be 'cause I don't want the Avengers involved in that part. It'll be after my first FF cameo. Funness, huh?? Jono played a good sized role this chappy -- more than a cameo, but now they're all headed to Mass Academy. Illyana will play a BIG role in Petey's chappy. *coughcough* Magik *coughcough* As for others, Husk will show up at some point, but only after Jono's over his crush on Rogue. I dunno 'bout the others… we'll see. Maybe Everett or Skin. *shrugs* Too many storylines, so little time. - **Leishy**: Uhm, thanks… I think. :) Jono love. He deserves face time in Evo stories too!! Yes, there was some Astral Plane fun. But now, alas, they have awoken. Actually, I think that's a good thing. ^_- I doubt Remy and Jono will fight… we'll just have to see. Will keep it up. Check. - **Shockgoddess**: Wow, you're enthusiastic. Makes me feel all warm 'n' fuzzy inside. :^D You're TOO sweet. I'm glad the dialogue was good. And eloquent. Comic references abound!! Huzzah!! Yep, more updates the merrier, right?? Or however that saying goes… Bon Jovi is tight, Aerosmith is tighter!! Don't feel bad, I'm in the same boat. Old music, w00t!! - **Risty**: Authorial narration… interesting definition. At least now I know it's a compliment!! :P So, thanks!! *blushes a deep red* Oh, you're right about Rahne's name. For some reason, I messed it up. No worries, I fixed it!! Thanks for the heads up. I think I'll leave Rahne and Roberto together, for now. But, you know how young love goes… A Terry fan?? YAY!! I think she's fun, tho the whole drinking problem thing is kinda sad. I'm not sure how it is in the comics, but here I made Theresa younger, mostly because I wanted her to be about the same age as Jamie. Recall the hook-up between her and one of his dupes?? Amara left the New Mutants for the Hellions in the comics too. Just cannon fun. ^_^ - **Ishandahalf**: Aw shucks. You're TOO sweet!! I'm sorry you're twitchy in anticipation of ROMYness; however, there was a tad bit in this chappy. YAY!! Date fun, right. Do you read the comics?? The first… and second dates were… exciting, to say the least. *laughs maniacally* Reunion goodness despite my threats. Sorta. Before she ran away. Mags 'n' Storm – random pairing fun. She's the type that would inspire fear in the motherly disappointed way, verses Logan's I'm gonna maim you way. Jono the British punk, nothing wrong with that. I feel the same way 'bout finding one of my own… or maybe a blonde Southerner from Kentucky… The thing about Rogue and Jono is that, I'm not sure they've ever met in the comics. They've never been on a team together, so I figured that if they did, they could bond over crappy powers. *shrugs* Makes sense right?? Bittersweet that he's going to the Massachusetts Academy, but my thinking was sorta the same as yours. I think we have enough jealousy with the whole Warren thingy. Don't worry about Joseph showing up, he won't for a LO-OO-OO-NG time, if he does at all. I'm not really a fan. They came back to the Xavier Institute to wake 'em up. Duh. I'm not THAT evil. Thanks for the fun review. - **Peace215**: Sorry!! Writer's block was a killer!! Well, Banshee and Moira showed up a couple times in the cartoon, during the Phoenix Saga when Charles went to Muir Island. The others didn't tho, I don't think… Think that's a lot. Honey, I'm planning on bringing more in yet. And other teams of superheroes. We're just scrapping the tip of the iceberg. Wake-up call it is. I'm glad you liked my portrayal of Storm. YAY!! Thanks for reviewin'!! - **Jukebox**: Thanks for the forgiveness… and the review!! Aw, I never travel either. *shrugs* 'Tis the cross we must bear. Jono is pretty tight… but Gumbo is cooler. That is the truth!! :^D - **Rouge4787**: Writer's block, the most evil disease known to man. Or wo-man. Keeping track of the mutants isn't so hard, I drew up some flow charts for myself and it was pretty simple after that. *shrugs* It helps that I have a pretty good running knowledge of the comics. ^_^ Background on Jono in the author's note. He was in Uncanny lately… now he's in Weapon X, before that he was in Gen X. The answer to him losing his face is in this chappy. ROMY and wake-up call?? Check. :P - **Aro**: Aw, shucks. *blushes* You're TOO sweet. Been there with review/response confuzzlement. Yummy cake. Make me hungry. *insert Homer Simpson drool noises* Sammy part in Changes?! YAY!! How will I take it?? Hehe. More randomness. Updates are hard for this fic. I'm just having difficulties with it. *shrugs* I'm doin' my best. The Jono/Rogue thing just kinda happened, like the Mags/Storm hinting. Randomness that I thought made the story more interesting. Rest assured, still a ROMY. You tell me, was it interesting?? Trying to update, really!! You too, by the way!! - **Remy's ange**: Whoa. Just… whoa. Trying to keep the chappies coming. I'm working as fast as I can. Glad you agree with me 'bout Storm. It's just kinda her nature. The Goddess complex and all that. Mags needs lovin' too, and since Rogue's not old enough in Evo… *shudders at evil comic pairing* Love/hate, check it, that's how I feel 'bout Emma. :P Now I'm just hoping the accents will be consistent. *prays* There's info on Jono and such in the A/N. Check it out, he's hella tight. Trust. ^_^ He does kinda have the hot guy complex. Similar to Remy, with a cute accent ta boot. Shame 'bout his face huh?? No kissing in his future. *cries* There is Jono/Rogue friendship, and another boy crushing on her. Though, it is slightly mutual, nothing will come of it. Promise. *runs and hides from angry Remy fan girls* ROMY, I swear!! Well, they reunited. And will be embarking on a date. So, not too shabby, right?? I always liked Sam, New Mutants power!!, but he did become quite the babe after X-Force. No, just no, to the black hair and goatee. Talk about scary. I just don't like Lila, period. It kinda goes back to the AoA, where she was Gumbo's girlfriend, and also the fact that she never seemed good enough for Sam. Same goes for Tabby. Ew. You're REALLY TOO sweet!! *blushes deeply* Thank you. - **GambitsRogue**: Aw, thanks. You're UBER sweet!! Douglock is the man. *cheers* Gambit's back!! Heartbreaker that he is. ^_~ ROMY is a'comin'. Well, sorta here. Hmm… Wonderful writing?? You're good for my ego. Thanks. :^D - **PomegranateQueen**: O-kay. So, I'm glad you read the fic… sorry that you didn't like the title. *shrugs* Can't please everyone. But hey, the story quality showed through in the end. *gloats like a loser* Hey, everybody has character flaws, I know I do. Storm's is her condescending attitude. But yeah, with the Goddess thing, it makes sense. ^_^Thanks for reviewing!! - **DemonRogue13**: Thanks!! You're sweet. And the info on Jono is in the author's note. Mags and Stormy need lovin' too, right?? :P Glad you like my sick sense of irony. Bwa-ha-ha!! Thank you for the review!! - **Epona**: Alana is Irish and it means love?? Cool beans. I just think it sounds cool. *shrugs* All my stories (that aren't fan fiction) seem to end up with a character having that name. Very appropriate considering St. Patrick's day is right around the corner tho. Or was by the time this is posted. Like the Jono/Rogue friendship. YAY!! Funness. :^D You're UBER sweet!! - **Klinoa**: *bows covered in confetti* I am back. This is true. You're TOO sweet. Thank you. Ray and Roberto fighting is OOC, I know… *reader deadpans* Kidding!! Sam's a good guy like that. *lets out pathetic fangirl sigh* Jono is my Mutant of the Moment (check the profile) and there's info on him in the A/N. Check it out. ^_^ Thanks again!! My ego need a boost. *brother shouts, "Not!"* Shut up Eddie!! Randomness. Sorry. - **Steph Silverstar**: Thanks. Actually, Jean won't be back TOO soon, sorry. But, on the upside, a woman with an uncanny resemblance to Jean will show up soonish. ^_^ Thanks. She who is called Caliente wrote. - **Khay**: Wow, thanks. *blushes* You're TOO kind. Ultra-mega-super-duper fun, huh?? Tell some hot boys, would you?? My dating life has been lackluster as of late. ^_~ More Bishop?? I think there was some interestin' stuff with him in this chappy. And, someday, his past (their future) and reasons for traveling back in time will be revealed. And it will be good. I hope. *crosses fingers* Well they woke up. And there was a bit of fluffiness. And angst, of course. Where would I be without that?? :P Thanks for the UBER sweet words!! - **Girl Number 1**: Aw, you're UBER sweet!! *blushes* Thank you!! I'm glad you like Ororo and Jono, tho not together of course. Ew. Bad mental picture *shudders* Betsy and Rogue will become friends, I promise, but it won't be soon. They still have some residual issues. I did like the update to Higher Ground, I've been traveling a lot tho, and don't have as much time to review. I barely have time to update my own fics. I have a plan for Polaris, but it won't be happenin' for a while. Someday she'll show up tho, promise. There are just so many characters to work with right now… *sighs* Excuse, excuses, I know. X-Men addict #17632, here. :P Anyway, thanks again!! - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Aw, you're TOO sweet!! Thanks!! Ew, don't get me started on reality shows. *groans* They keep multiplying, like, like… bunnies on crack. *shrugs* I couldn't think of a better example. RAHBERTO is cute, too true. They, unfortunately, won't last forever. Sorry. Same goes for Alex and Dani, I just felt bad for her 'cause she never gets any guys in the comics. Go ahead and use the Alex/Dani pairing, I've never seen it before and it's fun to write. I kinda, tried to at least, hint at it in Scott's chappy, when she talked to him 'bout leader stuff. Anyway, off topic. Rogue and Jono are fun, dark, angsty characters. I think they work, so thanks!! Amara's leaving is cannon, strait from the comics. Drama-rama baby!! Thanks for all your kind words!! - **Beaubier**: I agree with your Storm/Evan assessment. I like him better underground where I can ignore him. :P My Callisto stuff came more from when Storm battled her for leadership of the Morlocks, but Arena works too. ^_^ Cannon fun!! Not touching the hot tub stuff. Another Storm/Mags fan… and here I thought people would flame me for it. *shrugs* I guess people with white hair just belong together, right?? *blushes* You're TOO kind. I'm glad you like my take on Ororo. YAY!! *grins like an idiot* Rahne is fun, as are Siryn, Banshee, Moira, Chamber, and Douglock. Phew. That's a lot of mutants when I think about it. *shrugs* They'll all find a place in my Evo universe. A Douglock fan?? Cool. I know nothing about him, just that he talks kinda weird. But I thought I'd throw him in for kicks. Why not, right?? Dude, I love Jono SOSOSO much!! He's like a male Rogue. Scratch that last statement, it seems wrong somehow. Actually, Gothic, angsty, cute accent… maybe not. Well, the thing about Jono is, I never really got what the exact extent of his powers are, since they're kinda outta control, ya know?? I mean, he has to use telepathy to "talk" all the time, so I just figured, with Rogue's help, he could find the Astral Plane, no sweat. Eh, call it creative licensing. Plus, I was REALLY stuck on how to wake 'em up. Done with that now, phew. *wipes brow comically* Another Rogue/Jono fan, yay!! Just no romance 'cause I don't want to be ceremoniously slaughtered by ROMY fans. I'm glad you reviewed, and better late than never!! :^D


	12. Entry 11: Angel

**F.Y.I.** – This entry is 1 day later, or 3 days after Entry 9. Check the date from Ororo's entry. Warren's up now. He's kinda like Tessa, not exactly proactive, ya know?? But he does pay close attention to what he has a vested interest in.

**Disclaimer**: I'd like to say I own the X-Men, but Tabby the klepto took 'em. Bummer dude.

"talking" - 'thinking' - *telepathy* - _foreign languages_/_written words_

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

_Worthington__ Enterprises – Mr. Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third's Files: Personal Notes_

_November 26, 2003___

_            Sometimes I want to laugh at the thought that I actually write in these damn files. I have to wonder if someday, someone will actually read them or if they will just continue to gather dust. I mean, who would read them? The inner demons of the Angel. How ironic. It probably would seem more ironic if the __Worthington__'s were a more religious bunch. Luckily, we're not. Sure, we have the required company Christmas party or whatever but that's about it. It's not like I needed a holiday to get everything I ever wanted when I was a child. But that's a whole other story, one I could pay a therapist thousands of dollars to analyze, only to find that I was another rich, spoiled playboy. Hell, I could tell them that. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. No doubt, if not for my mutation, I would just be another "mutie hating" piece of shit. I'd like to delude myself and believe that I'm better than that. That I am a stronger person than that. But I'm not. I know I'm not. Simple as that. I was raised to believe that I was better than the average Joe, and if a mutant is lower on the evolutionary chain than a cockroach… well, I think I've made my point. I suppose if I was a religious person, or even someone who believed in karma, I would have to say that this was just desserts. To have the good Lord or whoever decide to give me a painfully obvious physical mutation. But, I think I'm a better person for it. After all, it brought me down to Earth. More irony, I know. What can I say? I'm just an ironic kind of guy._

_            When I first found my mutation, I was able to hide it. I was finished with boarding school, and in college. Yes, I went to boarding school. Actually, my parents tried to get me stuck in military school but I managed to get myself kicked out. Impressive, huh? I think so. Anyway, I was only in my second year of college, and imagine my surprise when one day, after a shower, I notice these two small wings growing on my back. I practically had a heart attack. At first I could hide them, and so Cameron and Candy, my best friend and girlfriend respectively, had no clue. But eventually they became suspicious. Why wouldn't I go swimming anymore? Or hot tubing? Or do anything with Candy? She was suspicious. Probably thought I was cheating on her. That was, after all, my rep. Actually, I was quite taken with Candy, but I decided to let her believe what she wanted. It made it easier when I decided to leave school. Told them I was heading home to take over the family company. Screw everything else to hell, I was gonna be CEO of a prestigious company at age 21. What more could a guy want? The illusion was complete, and the bought it hook, line, and sinker. Part of me wished they had seen the truth. Or at least had enough faith in me to look deeper. I guess I was a little too convincing. So I packed up and left. The end._

_            I began my illustrious career with __Worthington__ Enterprises and everything was fine. Oh yeah, except the wings on my back that seemed to grow larger daily. That was fun. Not. So I hid. And drank. Drank and hid. Hid from my family, from my former life. Hid from everything. Everything but my work. I drowned in my work because it was the only thing left for me. I was becoming a shell of a person, a work-a-holic with no friends or family. And it was my own fault. I pushed them all away. I hid from them, afraid of what I was, of what they'd think of me. __Warren__ the freak. The freak with wings. That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. One day, I saw a man being robbed. Wouldn't really have thought anything of it but for some reason I felt inspired to help. Maybe because it was so close to Christmas, maybe I was starved for attention, maybe I just wanted to help. I'm not sure why I did it, but I did. I started to help people. And I loved it. The rush of adrenaline, the hope in their eyes, the human contact. It felt good. I hadn't felt good for a long time. I still missed my family, my old life, but at least I had something. I was helping. Until the day that I didn't help. The day I hurt. A little girl. It was an accident, I swear it was. I accidentally knocked a little girl off of a bridge. And into the freezing cold water. The people turned on me, called me a freak, wanted to hurt me. I tried to save her, and in the end she was fine, but they had confirmed what I always feared. They confirmed that I wasn't any better, as I had always believed I was. What a harsh blow to my ego. Even worse, I had hurt somebody innocent. Sure, I had been a bit of a bully as a child, but it wasn't the same thing. I never picked on the smaller kids, in fact I stood up for Cameron at the boarding school. It's how we became best friends. I was a jerk, sure, but I never hurt anybody. Not until that day. It was too much. I did something that I had never done before. I turned to God. I went to a church and prayed. Because I, Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third, was completely helpless. For the first time in my life. And I had no idea how to stand it._

_            That's when my life got a lot more complicated. The X-Men, Magneto… people wanting me to join their groups. Hang out with other freaks. Be a "team". I didn't scoff at them, like I would have years before, because truthfully I did want to belong. What person in their right mind doesn't? But it was all too much. Too confusing. And I felt consumed by my guilt. I had hurt that poor little girl. It was my fault that she was in the hospital. So, I hung up my mask and went back to hiding. It was what I was good at after all. I split my time between the penthouse and our family estate in __Westchester__. But things were getting worse for the mutant community. The X-Men were exposed as mutants and the world feared and hated them. Talk about incentive not to join up. But when that stupid thief stole my family artifact, I knew exactly who to turn to. Xavier. There was nobody else. I knew I wasn't ready to leave my hidden life behind; however, I knew something big was coming. Anybody who calls themselves Apocalypse has to be trouble. And, when the time came for the big battle, I knew what I had to do. I had to help stop Apocalypse. And we succeeded. For the time being at least. I also noticed the Cajun didn't show his face during the whole thing. Yet she wants him._

_            Who is she? She would be the Rogue. When I met her, over a year ago, she was a scrawny Goth kid. Cute in her own way, sure, but I never gave her a second glance. I suppose one could say she wasn't up to my "standard". I know it sounds jerky, but when a person can have any girl he wants, why would he want the one that blends in with the woodwork? Made sense to me then… now I know I was an idiot. She toned down the make-up, somehow got over her awkward stage, and is possibly the hottest girl, no woman, I have ever seen. And she doesn't give me a second thought. As more than a friend. Like I said, if I believed in karma, there you go. And, unfair as I would like to believe it is, I know it is not undeserved. But I won't give up. I know she is going on a date with the swamp trash tonight, but I'll be damned if I just lay down and let him win. No. Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third does not sit by idly and lose. That just doesn't happen. I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something. He doesn't deserve her. I wish I could say I did, but… not yet. Someday maybe. But I do know he doesn't._

_            God it felt good to just let loose. Write the way my English teachers never wanted me to. Oh well, back to the grindstone. No rest for the weary._

_Warren Kenneth Worthington III: CEO of __Worthington__ Enterprises_

Warren pressed save on his notebook computer and snapped it shut. He placed it back on his desk and tidied up his room a bit. A habit his mother had engrained into him. She would always say, "Sloppiness is laziness, and Worthington's aren't lazy." Just thinking of his mother brought a smile to his face. He missed them. His parents. But, after his mutation manifested, he found that he couldn't face them. Still, he should really call them. Glancing at the clock, he decided now was as good a time as any to go down for a snack. Opening his door, he was surprised to find Elisabeth Braddock poised to knock.

"Uh, hello Warren," she said, flashing him a bright smile.

"Hi Bets," he replied in kind. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually luv, I think we can help each other," she responded ominously, with a faint smirk on her lips.

Raising his eyebrows in interest, he gestured for her to enter. She sauntered inside and sat lightly on his bed. Instead of joining her, he sat facing her on his desk. "In what way?"

"Well, I happen to know you like Rogue," she started, her smirk falling into a slight grimace.

"How?" he cut in sharply. "Have you looked in my head? Because if you did…"

"Geez, nobody trusts a telepath," she complained with a pout. Seeing his serious expression she let out a small sigh. "Please, anybody with at least one working eye could see you have a thing for our saucy Southerner. Except for her of course. The girl is bloody oblivious."

"Your point?" he prodded. Betsy wasn't the type to do something for nothing. She always seemed to have some kind of ulterior motive. Sure, they had bonded over mutual hate for the Hellfire Club, but that didn't mean he trusted her. She seemed sort of shady. After dealing with many lawyers, Warren had developed a sort of sixth sense about people.

"My point is, I have a little grudge against the Cajun," she told him, her eyes practically glowing with anger. "And, if I can ruin his little date night, I'll be happy camper. There are a few things about him, I'm sure she'd be interested to know."

"What does this have to do with me?" Warren pressed. So far, there was nothing wrong with what she was saying. He didn't like the boy from the Bayou anymore than Betsy. Less in fact. Stupid swamp trash. But still, what did she want from him?

"I was just trying to be friendly. Let you know, in case you wanted to comfort her," was all the Brit said on the matter. She shrugged. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'm so sure," he replied dryly. "What's you're angle Bets? What do you get out of 'helping' me?"

"Nothing," she assured him. 'Except you waking up to the fact that she doesn't want you as anything more than a friend,' she added silently. "I swear. Just trying to be helpful." 'To both of us.'

"Okay," he agreed, still suspicious. "Thanks for the heads up then."

"No problem luv," Betsy stated with a smile. She rose and walked with him out of the room. "Go down to the den and I'll be down in a little bit to have my little chat with her."

"Right." He watched her warily for a moment before walking down to the television room. Already present were Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue. The trio was watching the Matrix, taking turns talking for the different characters. Angel watched them curiously, entertained by their exuberant love for what they were doing.

Eventually Kurt noticed him and grinned, fanged teeth and all, at the older boy. "Gutten tag Varren. Care to join us?"

"Uh, sure," he concurred with a bit of uncertainty. "I like this movie."

"'Like'?" Kitty squeaked in disbelief. "Just, 'like'? It's, like, a total cult classic. How can you just 'like' it?"

"Yeah sugah," Rogue said with a playful smirk. "Nobody just likes the Matrix. It's obsession or nothin'. So are ya in or what?"

"I'm in," he replied with more certainty. "After all, I'm obsessed with the leather Trinity wears." He stressed the word obsessed, and soon found himself covered in pillows.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

After the movie ended, the foursome chatted amiably about this and that. At least, they did until a certain purple haired telepath joined them.

"You don't waste any time do you luv?" Betsy commented to Rogue the moment she entered the room, the last word coming out more than a bit sarcastic. She briefly caught Warren's eye and winked at him. Suddenly, and inexplicably, he felt his stomach drop. It was then he decided that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Rogue's attention immediately snapped to the British woman, wondering what her angle was. Evan after fighting along side with her, the Southern belle just couldn't trust the ninja. Something about her… she hadn't earned it. "What are ya talkin' 'bout sugah?" she asked, bewildered and confused, but managing to her last word sound just as sarcastic.

"Just that the second the Cajun woke up from his coma, you were practically out the door on a date," she replied with a shrug. "When before he fell unconscious you barely talked to him. Let alone dating him."

"What Remy an' Ah do is our business," the Southerner stated coldly. "An' no one else's." 'Nope, not a good idea at all,' he berated himself silently.

"Did it, like, just get colder in here or is it just me?" Kitty whispered to Kurt. The blue boy just nodded, his attention fixated on the two women in front of him. For their part, neither seemed at all aware of their audience.

The Asian woman sighed with an eye roll. "I was just saying –"

"Well don't," Rogue interrupted. "Ah know y'all dated, but Ah know who ya really liked." She tapped her head for emphasis as she stated, *Warren* telepathically. "An' Scott but that's another story…"

Betsy's face became an unhealthy red color as Rogue spoke. After a few deep breaths, her face became strangely calm. "Well, we all know you really like Remy, so why don't you just cut the crap?" Rogue moved to respond but the other woman cut her off. 'Oh yeah, was this a bad idea,' Warren thought anxiously. "What was it you said? 'I would never be enough.' Something like that. Why do you think the first words he said to you were, 'You're enough. You're more than enough.'? Thought that was random mumblings? Wrong. He knew. We all knew. Everything."

"Wait. Ya– Ya heard me? Ya heard… everythin'?" Tears filled her green eyes as she looked away from Betsy. Warren saw this with his advanced sight and gritted his teeth. 'A really, really bad idea.'

"That's not all he said," she continued. "When I asked him why he liked you, do you know what he said? 'Rogue was the ultimate challenge.' What do you think he's going to do now that he's won?" Tears rolled down her face as Rogue met her eyes for confirmation. Seeing it, Rogue wordlessly teleported away, the pain on her face evident. Immediately Betsy felt like a heel. Why did she tell her? And in such a cruel way. To know that not only Betsy and Remy, but also Tessa and the Professor had heard her deepest confessions. And if that wasn't bad enough, Betsy had told her that Remy thought she was a challenge. It wasn't a lie, since he did, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Vhy did you do zat?" Kurt all but growled at the purple haired telepath. "She vas out of line, but you– you just… vhy?" Not waiting for a response, he too teleported away.

Kitty was seething as she approached the ninja. "How dare you?" she questioned, her tone dangerously low and devoid of its usual perkiness. She raised her hand as if she were going to slap the girl before her, then dropped it. "You're not even worth it. I hope you're happy. Now that nobody else is. I guess the saying is true. 'Misery loves company.'" She let out a hollow laugh. "Congratulations. Company, you have."

Betsy felt her own eyes become wet as Kitty spoke to her. "I didn't mean–"

"Yes you did," Shadowcat accused angrily. "That was goal your goal from the start. You baited her, don't try to deny it." Without another word, the younger girl phased through Betsy, not a comfortable experience, and out of the room.

"Well that was interesting," Warren commented, from his seat on the couch. "Not exactly what I expected…"

"Oh stuff it ya bloody wanker," Betsy barked out, glaring at him, tears still in her eyes. "You're just like the rest. I can't believe I…"

"You what?" Angel inquired, still completely clueless to her affections.

"Nothing, just forget I ever said anything," she replied with a sigh. "I'm going to go try to… somehow fix this. Or something. I don't even know."

Warren watched her walk off, still feeling confused. Really, he never wanted Rogue to be hurt, and he had no idea what Betsy was going to say. He felt bad, really bad actually, so he decided to go apologize. 'At least that way I can speak with her. Maybe even comfort her. Now, if I was Rogue, where would I go?' he pondered internally. 'The roof or the gardens. So, I guess I should go stretch my wings over the estate to find her. Simple.' Resigning himself to his fate, he headed outside and removed his brace, allowing his wings free for the first time that day. Wow did it feel good. He effortlessly glided up to the roof, but when he arrived, there was already somebody talking with Rogue. And her companion didn't seem to be too happy.

*So now that yer realize your little boy toy isn't all yer thought he was, yer want ter talk with me?* a brown haired telepath asked sarcastically, projecting his thoughts a bit stronger than he meant to in his anger. Warren had to wonder if his going to school for control was such a bad thing. He was sure the boy hadn't meant for anybody else to hear his part of the conversation.

"What? No, not at all," Rogue replied immediately, the confusion evident on her tear streaked face. "Ah thought we were friends."

*Friends* Jono repeated with a dry laugh. *Right. Of course. Jono the friend. I should 'ave known.*

"Huh?" Suddenly understanding of what the younger boy was saying dawned on Rogue, and she changed tactics. "Jono, I –"

*I know, I know,* he cut in, his eyes filled with sadness. *There's a man who could actually kiss, not just rub noses. An' he likes yer. I get it.*

"Ah told ya befo' sugah, that stuff don't matter ta me," the Southerner argued, moving closer to her companion. Warren felt a bit like a voyeur, watching the scene in front of him, but he couldn't turn away. "Even if Remy can touch, Ah can't. An' even if Ah could, that don't mean Ah'm gonna go knockin' boots with every Sam, Joe, an' Larry that comes 'round."

*I understand that* was his disappointed reply. *But just once, I'd like ter be Sam or Joe or whoever gets the girl in the end. I was handsome once-upon-a-time. Even had a girlfriend who loved "knockin' boots" with me. I just wish somebody could like me like that again.* He rose his honey eyes to meet her pale green ones, cupping her cheek slightly. *I wish yer could like me like that.*

"But sugah, Ah do like ya," Rogue assured him, using her gloved hand to cup the side of his cheek in return. "A lot. A lot mo' than Ah should. But there are so many thin's standin' in our way. Neither of us can be intimate in the normal ways. An'… even if we could… there are laws 'gainst that kinda stuff. Ah'm almost nineteen an' you're not even sixteen. It's wrong." She pulled him into a quick but careful hug. "An', even after all he's done, Ah still have feelin's fo' Remy. Ah don't know where we're goin', any of us, but Ah do know that we won't work. 'Least, not right now. In fact, Ah think that the untouchable will remain that fo' a while longer. Untouchable. By the hand of man at least."

Jono still looked disappointed, but less so. *I understand, I guess. You're a good person Rogue.*

"Aw, thanks sugah," she responded. Then she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, just short enough to prevent any absorption. "An' Ah'm sure ya'll have a blast at the Massachusetts Academy. When do ya leave?"

*In a couple of days* the younger boy told her. *I guess Dr. McCoy is goin' ter take me back with him. After he checks me over again.*

"What a blast," Rogue remarked dryly. "Ah can never get enough o' the Med Lab. Just ask the other X-Men 'bout the amount o' time Ah've spent in there."

*Yeah, I –* Suddenly Jono stopped and whipped around. *Don't look now, but I think we have company.*

Rogue turned and immediately frowned. "Warren, what are ya doin' up here? An' it better be good."

"Well, I… uhm…" For some reason the Angel was having difficulty forming complete thoughts.

*Well, as entertaining as this is, I'm guessing yer want ter be alone. Besides I need time ter brood about my broken heart.* Rogue shot him a sympathetic look and gave his hand a quick squeeze. *Good luck mate* the telepath added to Warren. *I think you'll need it.*

"Uh, thanks," the older man responded. "I think." He landed gracefully on the roof and watched Rogue as she watched the younger boy leave. After he was gone, she still didn't turn to her new companion, opting to look out at the large estate instead. Finally Warren broke the uncomfortable silence. "Rogue, I wanted to –"

"No," she interrupted in a soft but strong tone. "Ah'm gonna talk an' you're gonna listen." There was another long pause before she picked up the conversation. "I know… 'bout yer affections."  
"But –" Warren tried to interject.

"Ah'm talkin'," Rogue told him, her voice still quite. "Ah'm only gonna say this once. So maybe ya ought ta listen." It was not a suggestion. He nodded at her words, assuring her he wouldn't interrupt again. He knew better than to incur the wrath of the Rogue. "Ah know what ya were like." Seeing his confusion, she elaborated. "Before your mutation." That said it all to Warren. "See, the thin' is, ya were… a jerk. A big one. An' the type o' guy who would always go fo' what he couldn't have. What he wasn't s'posed ta have. Ah've known many guys like ya. Yer all the same. Always wantin' what ya can't have. Other men's women. The best o' everythin'. An' in all honesty, who could blame ya? It's how ya were raised. An' even after ya became a mutant, ya still had that ingrained in ya. Ah know it because Ah see what ya see. Ah have absorbed ya, after all. An', although ya don't see it, Ah do. The reason ya think ya want me is because Ah am the untouchable. My mutant powers make me truly unattainable. But Warren, we are nothin' alike. Yer a New York playboy an' Ah'm… well, Ah'm not. Ya don't like me. Not like that anyway. Not really. Ah'm yer friend. An' that's all Ah'll ever be. That's all Ah could ever be. Ya need somebody on yer level. Not ta say that Ah'm somehow less o' a person than you 'cause that's not it. But ya'll always be caviar ta my hushpuppies. Do ya get ut?"

And just like that, the Southern belle broke another heart. She was two for two. Unfortunately, somewhere inside of him, Warren knew she was right. Because of the way he was raised, what he believed, he wanted her. And because of his mutation he didn't actively pursue her. Both were aspects in his so-called crush, but neither were real emotions. She was right. "Yes," Warren said somewhat listlessly. "I understand."

A ghost of a smile made its way onto Rogue's face as she gave the Yankee a pat on the back. "Don't get me wrong Warren. Ya are a really great guy. A real, man's man if ya will. Ya have money, drive, personality… you're handsome an' unassumin'… you are the ideal American man."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," the older man joked weakly.

"It's not," the stripe haired girl assured him. "You're a really good man. An' someday ya'll find a good girl ta go with ya. But not today. Not me."

"But we're still friends?" he checked in a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah, we're still friends," Rogue agreed with a small nod.

"Good," Warren said, the relief evident in his voice.

"Ah'm headin' back inside," she informed him after a few moments of silence. "Ah've got a Swamp Rat ta kill an' Ah kinda wanna check on Jono."

"Hey Rogue?" he called after her.

"Yeah sugah?" was her simple reply as she paused at the edge of the roof, preparing to drop down to her balcony.

"Never mind," he muttered. She shrugged and hopped down. He wanted to tell her about what Betsy had said. The "plan" or whatever. How it might be true but probably not the whole truth. However, his ego wouldn't allow it. Something inside of him just couldn't quite let it go. He'd accepted what she said. Even agreed with it somewhat. But that didn't mean he was going to help out his former competition. He wasn't quite that big of a man. Sighing slightly, he decided to take flight. It would be nice to stretch his wings some. It felt like he hadn't had a decent flight in days. Soaring and gliding always lifted his worries. And his heart. With that as his last fleeting thought, he began flapping, enjoying the sheer bliss of flight.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

When Warren arrived back at the mansion, maybe half an hour later, he was immediately greeted by shouting. Distinctively British and Southern accents were heard in the thick of it. He found Piotr, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Bishop, Ororo, and Scott watching them in a mixture of fear and entertainment. More fear though. He noted that Remy was suspiciously absent. Probably the reason for their fight in the first place. "What's going on?" he whispered to the once fearless leader.

"We're not sure. They're mixing telepathy with shouting, so we're a bit lost. All we've managed to get is that something happened with Betsy and Jono that has Rogue throwing a fit," he replied calmly, his eyes never leaving the two women.

"…a real woman can do," the purple haired telepath was yelling as Warren picked up the conversation.

"A real whore ya mean," the Southerner hissed back angrily. "He's only fifteen ya know." *Ah'm pretty sure there are laws against doin' that!* she told them both with a glare.

"You're just jealous luv," the Brit stated, her voice dripping with superiority. *Because you can't please a man* she taunted telepathically.

"Ah am not!" Rogue cried indignantly. "An' even if Ah could, Ah have mo' class than that. Ya don't even like him like that."

For his part Jono, who Warren had not noticed initially, looked both hurt and angry by this statement. *Yer have no right ter say that* Jono cried telepathically, causing all the mutants to wince at his intrusion. *Just because yer don't like me like that doesn't mean all women everywhere are incapable o' having feelings fer me.*

"Jono, Ah didn't mean it like that an' ya know it," Rogue argued with a glare. "Ah thought Ah already explained how Ah feel 'bout ya. An' yer one ta talk anyway." *Hookin' up with her only minutes after ya said ya wanted ta be with me* she added pointedly. "An' you're not exactly innocent either. It takes two ta tango, ya know."

*Well… still* though he seemed more guilty than angry.

"Whatever," she stated, her glare not pointed towards Betsy. "Ah shoulda known ya picked up some thin's while ya were with Hellfire. Ms. Frost must have taught ya well."

"How dare you?!" Betsy raged, her eyes practically glowing with anger. "I ought to –"

"Ta what?" *Give my underage crush a blow job?* she told the two exclusively. The others didn't need to know the whole story. "Ah'm pretty sure ya already did that," she snapped. "Ah'm outta here." And with a BAMF, she was gone.

Betsy sighed and rubbed her temples. This was not what the Asian ninja had in mind when she went seeking Rogue out. Instead, she found a heartbroken Jono. She had listened to him pour out his heart about Rogue. Rogue. They all wanted Rogue. And, seeing as he was feeling particularly vulnerable, she had decided to find comfort in him as well. She had her heart broken too. She decided to show him how he could still "experience" some aspects of physical love. Even if he couldn't kiss. Unfortunately, Rogue had wanted to talk with Jono and walked in on Jono with his pants down. Literally. She looked at her upset teammates and sighed again. What a mess. The other X-Men had the good grace to quietly leave the hallway, and go about their business, though most did shoot Betsy odd looks. Turning to Jono, she let out yet another sigh. What a mess. *I'm sorry* she told him telepathically.

*Fer what exactly?* he asked suspiciously. *The random hook up or gettin' caught?*

*I'm just… sorry* she stated, tears in her eyes.

*Yeah, yer are* he agreed with angry eyes. *I'm sick o' being used. I'm glad ter be leaving this fucked up place.*

*I didn't mean to hurt you* she confided, struggling to hold the tears back. *I was just trying to make you feel better. Make me feel better.*

*Hey, whatever makes yer sleep better at night* Jono replied with a shrug. He went back into his room and slammed the door shut.

After she returned to her own room, the telepath collapsed on her bed. Betsy let out the tears she had been holding in. "What a mess," she mumbled into her hands as more tears fell. "God, have I done?" But, unfortunately for the young woman, she didn't receive any answers. So she just cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I know that Warren's like a big time business guy and all, but I figured he'd probly have to let loose some way. Might as well be in his "personal files", right?? Not like anybody ever reads that stuff anyway… just thought it would be fun after all of Tessa's uptight stuff. Some of his past was cannon, the boarding school and all, but some was altered to fit my twisted needs. ^_~ Alright, about the ROMY… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! *cowers in fear* I promise from the bottom of my heart, they WILL be together. Just not QUITE yet. There will be some, er, interesting arguing next chappy. And now, the Warren/Rogue stuff is dead. Gone. Finito. Same with the Rogue/Jono stuff. Two birds, one stone. Aren't ya happy about that?? Anyway, I'm sure there will be many unhappy fans. So, lemme just apologize. And look out for Entry 12… Remy just might make a comeback. Alright, Betsy was kinda a bitch. I know. But… well, it was mostly 'cause she's hurting too. The Scott thing is sorta cannon, also her liking a younger man was s'posed to be reminiscent of the Doug thing back in the New Mutants series. Just random stuff thrown in to make it more interesting. As a side note, I know that in the Gen X series, when Paige kissed Jono he blew up half the school or something, but I figured that might be part of his evolution. Just a thought. *grins like the cat that ate the canary* Next up (I think), Piotr Rasputin. The man behind the metal. Just so ya know.

**R****eview Responses**: Y'all are UBER sweet!! Thank you SOSOSO much!! :^D I feel warm an' fuzzy inside. That'll teach me to eat sweaters. *readers deadpan* Tough crowd. Anyway, thanks y'all. Adios. - **Aro**: My brain was asleep as I finished the last chappy, so don't feel bad. :^D And, you UPDATED "Changes"!! SCORE!! Aw, glad ya liked it. *grins like a loon* Tessa doesn't talk much, but she's very observant… at least, in my story. Giddy for Rogue and Remy… guess I should apologize for this chappy tho. Jono's an angsty li'l boy, I'm just fueling the fire. ^_^ Glad you like the ROMY. YAY!! And I PROMISE you it WILL return. SOON!! Astral Plane goodness!! YAY!! Fag… cigarette… the English are just bloody strange, ain't they?? :P I was inspired by my mom when she asked me that very question the other day. So, glad you liked it. You're UBER sweet to review!! - **RahneMan**: Yep, wake-y wake-y for the 'paths. Poor sap says it all. :P Paige will come in, at some point, but not for a while. I'm milking this "crush" thing for a while. Even after Jono leaves for Massachusetts. Which will be soon, by the way. NO CRUSH ON WARREN!! EW!! *barfs* Did you read "She Lies With Angels"?? When they made up and she drops her nightgown… EWEWEW!! Illyana won't be Magik for a li'l while. She stayed at the Institute as a child first anyway. FF won't be for a li'l while either. Cameo, then they make the "discovery". No poker night in the foreseeable future. Sorry. The Brotherhood will be playing a good sized part in the first few chappies of the next part of the Mutant Chronicles series. It's called "Mutant Chronicles: Dreams to Reality". I won't say more… for now. *grins evilly* No Freedom Force plans yet. *shrugs* I don't know much 'bout 'em. Thank you for the fun filled review, and the fun Deadpool emails. BTW, did you read NM #10?? EWEWEW!! Rhane kissed a student. How OOC!! I wanted to cry. *sigh* That REALLY sucks!! - **Remy's ange**: Quite the coincidink, eh?? :P Happy birthday!! Aw, you liked it. YAY!! Jono is petty loveable in that self-deprecating, angsty sorta way. *shrugs* It works for him. Glad you enjoyed the ROMY. How surprising. *reader deadpans* I had to say it, sorry. ^_^ You're UBER random, but it's okay 'cause I like it. :^D There was some Jono/Rogue hinting this chappy but Remy didn't die. And it's OBVIOUSLY not going anywhere. Aw, Warren hater?? Not cool. Tho I kinda figured from your fic, "The Wedding". *sigh* I hate him for dating Paige but love him in all other aspects. Tessa and Bishop had some fun chemistry didn't they?? Hehe. But anyway, I just wanted to say the ROMY will RETURN!! Thanks for the HELLA tight review!! - **Star-of-Chaos**: Wake up call a long time comin', I know. Betsy will be getting a bit of revenge. He has been kinda a dickhead. *sigh* When will Gumbo learn?? Never cross a British Asian ninja telepath. :P Thanks!! - **Kazzeh**** Sodapop**: Don't feel bad for Jono. He's nothing without his angst. Well, they were going to go on a date… see how well that turned out?? *runs away from angry readers* I'm sorry!! The ROMY will come back. I PROMISE!! Thanks for the review, and the Jono lovin'!! - **Katrina5**: No worries. Ya really don't have to read all my stuff. It's all good. Plus I'm using an OC (the horror) as a main character so… yeah. She doesn't know he heard her speech, as evident by this chappy. She just didn't know what to make of what he said. Clearly, she got over it… Tho now… who knows?? Oh, I do. *grins evilly* Well, you'll have to wait and see what happens next. I'm intimidated (just like you!!) by the unknowns in Tessa's past and character, so I just kept it REALLY vague. What can I say, apparently it worked. YAY!! :^D That is in her character, to observe and comment occasionally. She's just like that, IMHO. I always thought li'l Illyana was UBER loveable, while big Illyana was kinda, well, a frigid bitch. Sad truth. But, more on that later. The "pretty light man", or Jono, needs a li'l lovin' every now and then. Well, Betsy likes Warren, but he doesn't really like her back. And now everything's gone to hell in a handbasket. But ROMY will RETURN!! Promise. Thanks!! - **DemonRogue13**: That's what I say… better late than never!! Jono was sad 'cause he has a crush on Rogue, hopefully this chappy cleared it up. ^_^ - **Jukebox**: Tessa, rightfully IMHO, doesn't trust Remy. She recognizes that he is hiding something, seeing that she too is hiding things. She (and Bishop) see that he never reveals things about himself, while prompting others to share. He is loveable but shady. *reader deadpans* Her opinion shows the other side. Okay, I'm rationalizing. So sue me. Not everybody can love Remy. Well, Jono's gonna be stuck on Rogue for a while longer… tho, Betsy did cheer him up a bit. Well, the date didn't really happen, but they're not over yet. Promise. I know. *wipes sweat off of own brow* I was worried myself, and I'm writing the damn thing. Hehe. - **Peace215**: Yes, poor Jono. We all pity him. Poor faceless boy. On the upside, he doesn't have to breathe. Must be nice to be able to swim without coming up for air. *reader looks at authoress funny* Sorry, randomness, I know. Hope ya don't hate me for messing up their date. Sorry. *cowers in fear* I think Chamber is likable, despite the fact that he has issues. After all, who doesn't?? Tessa and Bishop are strange, aren't they?? Don't cry!! Glad you like the story… despite the angst. ^_^ - **GreenFairyGirl88**: Yep, Jono did like Rogue. Still does a bit, in fact. Tho he may have moved on to Bets… still, he's chasing too many older women. Bad Jono, bad!! :P - **PomegranateQueen**: *watches dancing/crying reviewer with interest* Hmm… interesting. :P Glad you liked Sage's character, not one of the easier ones, let me tell you. Thanks tho!! - **Leishy**: Yes, poor Jono indeed. Tho, as evident by this chappy, it only fueled his self-hating angst which is so large a part of his character. So, uh, yeah. Rationalizing. Paige'll be around in a li'l while. Okay, longer than a li'l while. My thing about the New Mutants is that the younger ones are mostly being shoved in the background with the exception of a few spotlights and cameos and such. As the New Mutants (who as far as cannon goes and such are mostly older) reach 16 and 17, they will be moving into their own more. Jono's a li'l young and outta control for that. As Paige will be when I bring her in. Yes, three long weeks stuck without their bodies. What fun. *reader deadpans* Maybe not. Tessa's not a Remy fan, that's cannon. Not everybody can love the ragin' Cajun… Bishop and Tessa are two main ones. Go them!! - **Crazyspaceystracey**: Again with the amazingness?? Dude. Cool alliteration. *blushes* Thanks!! I like to Evolutionize characters 'cause it makes the Evo-verse so much larger, ya know?? Crystal's cool, I'm trying to figure out how to include her in my story. Kinda difficult tho. *shrugs* I'm still trying tho. By the way, you're REALLY good for my ego. ^_^ And UBER sweet. So, thanks again!! - **GambitsRogue**: Aw, thanks. You're TOO kind. Date. Right. Sorry 'bout that. Don't hate me. *cowers in fear* PROMISE it will return!! Thanks tho!! - **Risty**: New Mutants are fun, aren't they?? The older New Mutants (mostly the ones who were ACTUALLY New Mutants once-upon-a-time) will move into the spotlight more in the next story. There'll be Illyana's transformation, Demon Bear Saga (my way), Amara and a new addition vs. Selene (think about it, it's cannon stuff), and just loads of fun stuff. ^_^ It'll be called "Mutant Chronicles: Dreams to Reality" and yeah. Tessa is fun, I agree. Glad you liked my take on her, I was a li'l nervous. So, YAY!! :^D - **Rogue4787**: Tessa the human computer. Always helpful when you want to know a fact or memory… or just about anything else. :P Uh, yeah. Glad you liked the ROMY and such. So hopefully you don't hate me now. *runs away fearfully* They will end up together. I promise!! - **Shockgoddess**: Sage is like that. Observant but not always saying things. Taking mental notes and figuring the X-Men out. At least, she is in my story. ^_^ Hehe. Go on and feel smart. :P The R&R stuff is a li'l messed up right now, but it will be straitened out. Soon. Promise. Thanks for the fun review!! Dude, '80s rock is my hero. Rock on baby!! - **Ishandahalf**: I'm happy you're happy. :^D Though, now you probly aren't so happy. Yeah. *sighs* I promise it will get better. I'll see if I can endear Tessa to you yet. Or maybe not. But either way, I like her!! :) Trekkie fun. My dad… yeah. Let's not go there. Tessa doesn't like Remy 'cause, well, he's kinda shady. C'mon, you know it's the truth. BUT, I still LOVE him. And he WILL get the girl!! I SWEAR!! *checks over shoulder randomly for angry reviewers* You're psychic. Actually, I'm probly predictable. Yep, badness ensued. Jono is fun. He saved the day, reluctantly and bitter as always. YAY!! A gold star!! SCORE!! Price is Right is just one of those shows that you must love. It's, like, the law. Whoa, Kitty moment. :P Sexual tension ahoy. Hmm… that said it all. Uhm, yeah. Sweet ROMY. That it was. Sorry I totally ruined it. IT WILL GET BETTER!! I PROMISE!! *sighs again* Thank you for reviewing. 'Twas fun to read. - **SickmindedSucker**: Well, Jono sorta got over it. Well, he's s'posed to be angsty anyway. *shrugs* I'm rationalizing. Sue me. Actually don't. I have no money. Yeah, ROMYness was good while it lasted. Short. But it WILL return. I PROMISE!! No worries about not reviewing. I'm glad you're back tho!! YAY!! - **Reality Dreamer**: Thanks!! You're a sweetie!! :^D I'm glad you like my stuff. Good to have support, ya know?? :) - **Lady Farevay**: Well, YAY!! New reviewier!! FUN!! I'm glad you like the story so far. Awesome blossom!! Aw, you like Tessa!! Cool dude. She's fun, IMHO. Aw, and Jono love too!! He's a fun guy too. You're from England. I'm jealous. I'm from Cali and we don't get cool accents. We get crappy accents where we say "like" and "dude" a lot. Unfair. And you like the fag joke. YAY!! Score!! ^_^ - **The Sphinx Minx**: It's all good Erica. I'm just glad you reviewed. *grins* He's sad 'cause he liked (likes??) Rogue. Well, both really. How observant of you. *claps* You're the only one who thought of the mutation factor. Fag fun. :P As for the ROMY… it WILL return!! I PROMISE!! Hey, I like Sage. She's entitled to her opinion… IMHO. Glad you reviewed!! - **Beaubier**: You're forgiven. Instantly. Especially if you update. *hint hint* Good. Another Sage fan!! I love her!! She makes me grin. :^D Aw, you're TOO kind. *blushes* Uh, hope ya don't hate me for making Betsy kind of a bitch. 'Cause I wanted to detach her slightly from the X-Men. Uhm, yeah. I LOVE her too. Honest. *cowers slightly* Bogan won't show up for a LONG time. That much is for sure. Bishop and Tessa NEED to hook up. IMHO!! 'Cause DAMN do they need to get laid. ^_~ As for Warren… well… I think you know where I stand. Thanks for the support!! You're UBER sweet!! - **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**: Well, Ish is helpful like that. Example wise. ^_~ They won't last forever because, well, they're teenagers. That never really seems to last. I think this chappy had ENOUGH drama, wouldn't you say?? ROMY… right… uh, I PROMISE it will return. I SWEAR!! Tessa deserves a chappy. I like her too much to deny her. Bishop and Tessa NEED to hook up in the comics. NOW!! Grr… :P Betsy and Warren didn't REALLY have a confrontation per say… but, yeah. Thanks, you're UBER sweet!! - **Steph**** Silverstar**: Maddie is Jean's clone. Yes. Made by Sinister (ew, hate him) and married to Scott. Before Inferno. Thanks!! - **Klinoa**: No worries. I'm just glad you reviewed. Period. I feel you. I can't review and it's pissing the hell out of me. Grrr… *beats own computer* Favorite chappy?! AWESOME!! I'm glad you like Tessa. If you're happy, I'm happy. *grins like a loon* Dude, you rock. Thanks!! - **Khay**: I love Jono too!! Yes, Rogue is why his heart broke. But, no, that's obviously not gonna happen now. ROMY. Yeah. 'Bout that, it WILL return. I PROMISE!! Awakeness is goodness!! :P *reads reader's rant* Damn strait girl!! More Jono? Check. More Bishop?? Wolvie's chappy. Which is after Piotr's. ROMY, some interaction next chappy, more Wolvie's chappy.


	13. Entry 12: Colossus

**F.Y.I.** – This entry is the same day as Warren's because so much was left unsaid. :P Piotr's up now!! I just love the big guy.

**Disclaimer**: I own the X-Men. Yep. It's the truth. Well, my shrink says I'm a pathological liar, but still. I own 'em.

"talking" - 'thinking' - ::telepathy:: - _foreign languages_/_written words _- «longer passages of foreign languages that I'm too lazy to translate badly»

This chapter is dedicated to **OldPrydeFan** for her beta-ing. 3 you!!

**Mutant Chronicles: The Xavier Institute Diaries**

by, Caliente

---_  
November 26_

_Journal Entry #17_

_ Hello Journal. It feels good to write again. Not as good as it does to make art, of course, but good just the same. Different, if you will. When the Professor first asked me to keep a journal, I was skeptical as to whether or not it would really help me. However, I was taught to respect my elders, and Professor Xavier is both older and wiser than I am. It is good that I know when to listen, because the writing is very helpful in practicing my English. I am not sure that I use the grammar correctly; however, I try my best. The Professor even offered to give me a "crash course" in English, but the prospect of having my mind invaded like that was displeasing. And, if I can understand Gambit's version of English, surely I am ahead of some natives. _

_ A joke. I am trying to develop a "sense of humor". _Katya_ says that not having one is my greatest flaw. She and Kurt are constantly playing jokes, but I often find myself confused by them. And the culture here perplexes me greatly as well. For instance, how is watching people being scared on the television entertaining? Would it not be better to go out and experience the world for oneself? I do not understand Americans. They are an odd bunch._

_ Since I have last written, several things have happened. Firstly, my little snowflake, Illyana has come to the Institute. The X-Men do not know why she has come; only that she is my sister. They do not know that our parents, kind as they are, were being persecuted because of us. No, that is wrong. Because of me. Yes. My mutation, it is the cause of our problems. It is my fault that we had to move. My fault that they were captured by Magneto. My fault they died._

_ I spent most of my childhood in Siberia on my family farm. It was a happy life. A simple life. We were not greedy. Our family had enough to get by and that was enough for us. My brother, Mikhail, was a cosmonaut. My parents were so proud. I remember them crying when he was accepted into the program. It was perhaps their proudest moment. Mikhail was a real hero. Unfortunately, when his shuttle took off, there was a malfunction. The entire crew was killed when it exploded. My mother was heartbroken. She cried for days. My father tried to stay strong, but even he shed some tears. It was a hard time in our lives._

_ Eventually we moved on and were able to continue with our simple way of life. One day, when I was fifteen, my father was working with the tractor and Illyana was playing in a field. Something happened, though I am not sure what, exactly, but the tractor kept moving even though my father had gotten off. It was heading strait for Illyana. I saw it and took off, sprinting toward her as fast as I could. I managed to shield her with my body and would probably have been fatally injured, if my mutation had not chosen that moment to kick in. I was suddenly covered in organic metal, which saved my life, but destroyed our best tractor. But Illyana was safe, that was all that mattered. My parents were concerned with what the government might do if they learned of my abilities, so I kept them hidden._

_ About three years later, a series of buildings in the village suspiciously caught fire with people trapped inside. I couldn't let them die when I had the power to save them, so, once again, I transformed myself and rescued the group. Unfortunately the villagers were frightened of me and set fire to my family's house and farm, burning them to the ground. With nowhere to go, and with the State hunting us, we fled from mother Russia. _

_ It was then that Magneto first introduced himself to me. He made me a simple offer. I would join his Acolytes and, in return, he would protect my family. It was my fault that they were in danger in the first place, so I felt the burden of their protection should fall to me. Against my parent's wishes, I accepted Magneto's offer and he christened me Colossus._

_ At first, Magneto had us doing only manual labor and while training us to better use and control our powers. But, as time passed, I began to see more and more of what Magneto really wanted. And what he would sacrifice to get it, including the lives of innocent people, like my little Snowflake. Unable to stand for it, I demanded to be released from our agreement; however, Magneto had, I believe Remy would call it an 'ace up his sleeves'. My family. When I wanted out, he made them disappear. I knew if I left, he would surely kill them, so I did the only thing I could. I stayed under the thumb of a mad man and followed his orders. It is no surprise that I shed no tears when he seemingly perished._

_ No longer forced to work for Magneto, I returned to Russia in search of my family. With a little luck, though I suspect it was due less to chance than to Professor Xavier's influence, I was able to locate them. We were happily reunited and soon settled down just outside of St. Petersburg. I was secure in the knowledge that my family was safe once more._

_ Unfortunately, it did not last. Nothing wonderful ever does. Eventually, we were discovered and once again persecuted by our State. I refused to allow my family to suffer once more because of me, so I decided to accept Professor Xavier's offer to join the X-Men. A noble cause, where I might hope to redeem myself for my sins committed under Magneto's tyranny._

_ Months later, I received word that my parents had been brutally murdered by the Russian government. Thankfully, because she was is a mere child, Illyana was spared their fate. Unsure what_ _else to do, I turned to Professor Xavier for help. He offered the services of Dr. MacTaggert on Muir Island, and I gratefully accepted. The good doctor rehabilitated Illyana and I was allowed to bring her to the Institute. The happiest day of my life was seeing my little Snowflake again._

_ So that's where I am, journal. My past and present have met up once more, and I am uncertain just how to proceed. But I have faith in Professor Xavier's ideologies. He is a good man, and I believe we shall make a difference yet. And, I will make a difference in Illyana's life. I am all she has left now. I will not fail her again._

_Yours,_

_ Piotr Rasputin_

_---  
_Carefully closing his journal, Piotr walked over to where his sister lay, having awakened from her nap. «How are you snowflake?» Piotr inquired with a soft smile. Her eyes seemed sparkle at his mere presence. What a gift to have love from one so young and trusting.

«Oh, Piotr» she gushed with a huge smile, sitting up, her large bed making her look smaller than she truly was. «Your friends are very nice. And the pretty girl with brown hair, _Katya_, read me a story. I like her. She told me I was pretty. And the pale one with strange lines on her face talked to me in Russian. Her accent is pretty. Like mommy's is. I miss her. Are we going to play now?»

«Not right now» he told his little sister with the same gentle expression, ignoring the way his heart clenched at the mention of his parents. «Remy… do you remember Remy?»

«The tall man with the sparkly eyes» she confirmed with a brilliant smile. «He showed me magic tricks before. With cards and fire. But it wasn't really fire, you know.»

«Right.» Piotr frowned with concern. Remy should not have been using his powers around his sister. It was dangerous. He made a mental note to have a talk with Gambit about that. «Well, Remy said he would play with you while I train with the X-Men.»

«Oh, may I please watch?» Illyana begged, her large blue eyes pleading with her older brother.

Piotr smiled at his sister's persistence but shook his head gently. «Not this time snowflake.» With a large hand, he mussed up her hair a little. «Perhaps next time. We shall see.» Illyana pouted, but still nodded sullenly. «Good girl» he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. «And remember what I told you.»

«Don't make bets with sparkly eye man» she stated in a bored tone. «And say» "I need Piotr," «if I need you.»

«Good girl» he repeated with a wan grin, again kissing her forehead. «Keep playing while I go get him, okay?»

«Sure» she agreed, her big smile returning. «He promised we would play tea party last time.»

Piotr suppressed a grin at the thought of his Cajun friend, the self-proclaimed lady's man, playing tea party with his 6 year old sister. It was just so… fitting. With a quick wave, he exited the room, only to run directly into Remy. "_Bonjour mon ami_," his friend greeted with a large smile. "How's de _p'tite_?"

"She ees fine, Remy," Piotr replied in careful English. Learning a new language from scratch was more difficult with one psychotic housemate that spoke a warped Australian version of English, one who flittered between English, French, and Cajun, one which chose to speak so quickly that Piotr could not understand him even if he used perfect grammar, one who did not speak, and one that only spoke to order destruction. Gee, what a fun bunch the Acolytes had been. Yet, miraculously, he had managed to survive the experience.

"Good. We're gon' have fun." For his part, Remy seemed just as excited as Illyana. Still Piotr felt nervous leaving Illyana in his care. Something about a man named Gambit always made him edgy. But, for all his reservations, Piotr trusted the man. He could not explain it, not even to himself, but the man had somehow earned that right. Perhaps it was their time in the Acolytes, maybe that he chose to be an X-Man when he had a choice, or just that he seemed to adore Illyana. Though, the last one was not so hard to believe. The young child was quite adorable, at least in Piotr's opinion.

"Right," Piotr nodded slowly. "Just… please refrain from using your powers around my sister Remy. She ees young and does not understand. It ees dangerous."

"Sure t'ing," Gambit agreed merrily. Really, he was much too excited for Piotr's comfort. It was rather uncanny. Quite… out of character. Remy was more likely to mope and brood while hiding it all behind a facade of puns and jokes. He was not usually so, well, _Katya_-like, for lack of a better analogy. It was too odd. Something must be amiss.

"Remy, ees zhere a reason you seem very…" Piotr searched his mind for the right word. "…exuberant today?" he questioned carefully.

"_Oui_," Remy told him with a wink. "Got m'self a date."

Interesting as that information was, it explained nothing to Piotr. " Zhat ees not usually a reason for such…" Again he struggled. It really was unfair. How he wished they could speak Russian. Or he was quicker with his English. Either would do in a pinch. "…excitement. At least on your part. Having a date ees not somezhing unusual for you, comrade."

"Dat may be true Tin Man," Gambit agreed, his grin remaining as Piotr glared at the nickname. "But tonight I have a date wit' de _belle fille_ Rogue."

That made more sense to the younger man. Gambit had not made his chase of the young Rogue a secret. He rarely did when he went on a "conquest". Piotr wished Rogue the strength of mind to put up with Gambit. And the strength to get over it when he hurt her. Because there was no doubt in the artist's mind that he would hurt her. It may not be intentional, but it was his way. Period. He wasn't really a bad guy; he just… had no self-control. And Rogue, she was all about self-control. Her powers forced that upon her. He could already see the crash and burn. It was, sadly, only a matter of time. Still, this was an odd turn of events. "I find zhat curious," Colossus confessed. "She did not seem very… pleased to see you when you avoke from your coma."

"Eh, she was jus' surprised," he shrugged, his face sporting his trademark smirk. "De important t'ing is dat she agreed. An' I'm gon' take what I can get."

Perhaps this was different, then. Piotr considered this behavior odd for Remy. He had never been so… annoyingly enthusiastic about any other girl. Maybe he had matured enough to treat a girl properly. Sure, he treated women well, giving them anything they wanted for the short time they were "his", but he had yet to treat a woman right. Giving them respect. Staying the night. At least to Piotr's knowledge.

All of the analyzing he was doing was beginning to make Piotr's head hurt. "Right," he nodded with a neutral expression. Sometimes it was just better to agree with the Cajun. "Vell, I haf to go train. Zhank you for vatching Illyana."

"Like I tol' you before Petey," Remy responded, stepping onto the doorway, "it's no problem. I like de _p'tite_. She's a breath o' fresh air, if y'ask me."

"Right," Piotr repeated, making his way towards the elevators. It was good to know that he was not the only one who viewed Illyana as an asset. Nice to see some of the other mansion occupants warming up to her. Even if it was just Remy. And Kitty. And, apparently, Tessa. Who else would be able to speak Russian? Other than the Professor that is, and he was not a pale woman with strange lines on her face. That image brought a smile to Piotr's face as he descended to the lower levels.

.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.

Training always felt good. Nothing like a good, clean fight to get the adrenaline pumping. When the blue team finished practicing, Cyclops assured them they were doing fine. But this word, "fine"… it was odd. It was like the word "later". Subject to interpretation. For example, if one were to say, "see you later," it could be an hour, a day, a month or even a longer. Or, if one was "doing fine," they were clearly better than "bad" but could be anywhere from "mediocre" to "very good". If Piotr had to guess, he would suppose the team was leaning towards the side of mediocrity. Something in Scott's tone told him so. Perhaps they were not so great after all. Though he knew he should relieve Remy from his baby-sitting duties, Piotr couldn't help but check on Kitty. Her room was between the elevator and Illyana's quarters. It would only be for a moment, anyway. He just wanted to say a quick hello. Nothing more.

When he reached _Katya's_ room, he found himself torn. Was it too presumptuous for him to just show up? They were not dating or anything. Just… friends. Right. And friends bid each other hello when it was convenient. Right. So, there was nothing wrong with doing that. Right.

Still, he couldn't help but ponder the possibilities. Whenever he was around her, he wished that he had the nerve to do something. Anything. Tell her how he felt. But how could he tell her when he wasn't even sure himself? He knew that he liked her, that much was painfully obvious to everyone, including Piotr. However, he was having difficulty distinguishing between a simple crush and something more. He did not wish to hurt her, and he knew that the age difference between them was not proper, but he found that he could not stay away. It was unfair. He felt so tormented. If he were braver, he would just tell her the truth. But he could not. Whenever he was near her, he became even more shy, more tongue-tied. Just… damn it.

With a small sigh, he turned away from the door, preparing to head to his sister's room, when, suddenly, a head poked it's way through the door. It would have been quite a startling feat, if not for the fact that it was Kitty phasing herself. Still, it was rather unnerving to witness. "Oh, hey Peter," she called to him. "What's new?"

Piotr gulped slightly. Something about seeing the object of his affection's head poking through a wall put him on edge. "Uh, not too much, _Katya_," he told her slowly. "I just finished a danger room session with the blue team."

"Oh," she nodded in understanding and sympathy. "Well, do you want to, you know, come in for a sec? We haven't talked for, like, forever."

"_Da_," his mouth answered before his brain could even comprehend what was happening. He watched her bring herself back through the door and then followed, using the more conventional method of actually opening the door. After he entered, Piotr was careful to leave the door open, just to be sure that no one passing by would get the wrong idea. In his mind, it would not be proper otherwise. After a moment of slightly awkward silence Piotr spoke again. "Did you vant to talk about somezhing?"

"Uhm…" Kitty flushed ever so slightly. In truth, she hadn't really expected him to accept her invitation to talk. He was so busy with his sister nowadays… not that she was jealous or anything. Far from it, in fact. The seventeen-year-old found Illyana a delight, even if she didn't really speak English. It was just… Kitty liked Piotr. She knew it. There was no denying it. And, they were, well, friends, at the very least. She had a sneaking suspicion that he had feelings for her, too. It was just that, unfortunately, things were complicated.

After everything Lance-related, Katherine Pryde was definitely feeling a little jaded in the love department. She was not interested in another boyfriend at the moment, no matter how built… handsome… sweet… amazing… perfect, he was. And he was far too shy to assume such things. Plus, there was the sort of large age difference between them. Sufficed to say, things were a little strained between them at the moment. "Did I tell you that, uh, Sam's finally worked up the nerve to ask Tabby out?" Okay, not exactly the most enticing thing to share, but still better than the painfully deafening silence.

"I suppose zhat vill be an interesting match," Piotr remarked thoughtfully. "From vhat I have heard, she ees an, er, free spirit, I believe ees zhe correct term." Kitty nodded with a faint smile. "And he ees shy, _da_?"

"Yes," Kitty agreed. "Definitely. I guess opposites, like, really do attract."

'«Just as I am attracted to you, Katya»' Piotr thought in his native language, suppressing a sigh. Instead, he just shot her a questioning look, encouraging her to continue.

Kitty forced smile onto her face as her mind raced. "Just look at-" 'Us.' "-Rogue and Remy."

"Vhat about Remy and Rogue?" Piotr asked curiously. "I know zhey have a date but how are zhey opposite?" '«Other than the self-control thing»' he added silently. But Kitty did not need to hear about Remy's exploits. It would be unfair of him to air the other man's dirty laundry, so to speak. Besides, Gambit's reputation spoke for him. He wasn't called a lady's man for nothing. And, Piotr really wanted to hear Kitty's opinion.

"Oh, them?" Kitty replied with a smile. "Well, Rogue isn't too trusting, you know. And Remy isn't really trustworthy. Hence their issues. Plus, look at their powers. He gives power, she takes it away. They're opposites. And attracted to each other. More proof."

"Okay," he agreed uncertainly. Sometimes it was just better to agree with the Valley girl. "Speaking of Gambit, I suppose I should relieve him of his baby-sitting duties, since I haf finished training."

Kitty nodded, jumping up from her bed. "Cool. Mind if I tag along? I'd love to, like, say 'hi' to the munchkin. She's so cute. We don't get many kids around here."

"_Da_," Piotr agreed with a small smile. "It would be my honor to haf you join us."

Kitty giggled adorably. "Mr. Rasputin, you have quite a way with words," she said coyly, looping her slim arm through his significantly larger one.

The couple was making their way towards Illyana's room when they were distracted by yelling. The sounds of British and Southern twangs intermingling gave away the identities of the involved parties instantly and Kitty's normally perky blue eyes clouded with anger. "What's that British bitch doing now?" she growled in a strangely Wolverine-like way.

Piotr was started by her aggressive tone; however, he attempted to hide his confusion with a simple shrug. "Perhaps ve should… investigate?" he asked hesitantly. Would that be proper? It wasn't in his opinion, but his time with at the Institute had taught him that most others did not value privacy the way he had been raised to do. That, and they might just need some muscle to break up the fight.

Wordlessly, Kitty nodded and began dragging the much larger man towards the noise. Though he could have easily stopped her, Piotr allowed himself to be pulled along for the ride. After all, he was curious, too.

What the duo found was the cat fight to end all cat fights. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Betsy and Rogue, glaring at one another with murder in their eyes. And yelling up a storm. Between them stood a horrified Jonothon, who did not look at all pleased with the situation. Already present were Logan, Bishop, and Kurt. The large Russian and his small companion joined them in their obvious awe of the situation.

Periodically, there would be lulls in the conversation, if it could be realistically called that, during which times the others surmised the two women were using telepathy. Piotr attempted to follow what was happening, but he found himself lost amid slang and accents. Even with the language barrier, he could not turn away. It was a bit like watching a car accident. Horrible, but also strangely fascinating.

Eventually, the yelling died down and Rogue teleported away, leaving behind two bewildered Brits and a slew of confused X-Men. Scott, who arrived at some point during the debacle, signaled the group to leave. Piotr was more than happy to oblige, pulling a slightly scandalized Kitty along with him. When they arrived in the den, they found a smiling Illyana braiding Remy's hair while the two watched _The Little Mermaid_.

As soon as Illyana saw Piotr, she all but launched herself at her brother. «Oh Piotr, it was wonderful! First, we played tea party. And then, we played old maid. I won. All seven times. Remy said I had good luck. And then, we watched _The Little Mermaid,_ but I didn't understand everything. How does she breathe under water? And Remy let me braid his hair. Doesn't he look pretty, Piotr?»

Letting out a small laugh, Piotr patter her blonde head affectionately. «Yes, snowflake. He looks very… pretty. But not as pretty as you.» "Zhank you for vatching her Gambit," Piotr added in English.

"'S like I tol' y'before, Piotr. Not a problem," he replied with a friendly grin, trying desperately to get rid of the braids in his hair. "Jus'… buy her some dolls or somet'ing, eh? Dis can't be good f'r m'hair."

"I'm sure eet ees fine, comrade," Piotr argued with a half-smile. The mental image of Illyana braiding former Acolyte's hair was enough to make even the tin man smile.

Before Remy could respond, an irate Rogue stormed in. "We need ta talk, Gumbo," she all but growled.

'«Do all the Institute's women channel Wolverine when they're angry?»' Piotr wondered for a moment. Seeing that the shit was about to hit the fan, Piotr lifted Illyana onto his shoulders. «How about we go color snowflake?» he offered as he began carrying her out of the room.

«I'm happy to take her» a new voice offered from just outside the doorway.

Piotr glanced up to see Tessa and shot her a questioning look. "I think Remy could use an ally, in case Rogue decides to attack," she explained logically. "Bishop and Wolverine aren't too fond of him. It might not hurt to have some muscle on his side." «Besides, Illyana and I were going to play dress up, weren't we?»

"Zhank you Tessa. Zhat ees very kind ov you," Piotr told her as he placed Illyana on the floor. The child immediately took Tessa's hand and began dragging her towards her room, the dark haired woman seeming to listen carefully as Illyana began to prattle about this and that.

Piotr returned to his seat next to Kitty, silently observing the Southern couple. Remy appeared to be attempting to defend himself about something. Rogue kept shaking her head and glaring. Finally, she cut him off. "Stop it, Gambit. Betsy told me. The truth. Just a challenge. That's all it was. That's all Ah was. All Ah am. Well screw it all ta hell. An' screw ya too. Ah can't believe it." She let out a humorless laugh. "Actually, Ah can. An' that's what hurts the most."

"Can' we talk 'bout dis?" the thief all but pleaded.

"No. Just… leave me alone, Remy," Rogue sighed, her tone one of defeat. "Please. If ya really care 'bout me, ya will do that? An' if ya don't, then it's no real loss fo' ya."

"But _chere_ -" Remy tried to plead, his demon-like eyes wide with pain and confusion. How could everything have gone so wrong, so fast? Wasn't it just yesterday that he was holding her in his arms? Why did it feel like months had passed? It was not fair. But then, when had life been fair for the man called "Gambit"? Ironic. The odds should have been in his favor.

"No. This conversation is over," Rogue stated with a finality that told Gambit any further attempts to placate her would result in pain of a physical nature. Most likely her pummeling him. With a bowed head, the so-called ragin' Cajun exited the room as gracefully as he could, nursing a wounded soul and a broken heart.

For her part, the Southern belle was the picture of determined anger. On the outside. But Piotr could read her body language. She was strong-willed, but her eyes held a sadness. A disappointment. She wanted him to argue more. To fight for her. For them. But he did not. Raising her head high, Rogue also exited the room, not bothering to glance back. She knew all eyes were on her. There was no point in pretending otherwise.

A cold silence fell over the room's remaining occupants for a long moment. Finally, Kitty let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. "Whoa," was all the usually talkative girl could manage.

"You said it _katazen_," Kurt agreed quietly. "I vould try to defend _mien schewester's_ honor; however, I zink she vould kick my furry butt."

"Probably," Kitty nodded with a shrug. "Besides, Rogue's, like, totally capable of defending her own honor."

"Of course she is," Scott agreed with a thoughtful expression. "But that's probably the last thing on her mind."

"Yeah, she probably wants to tear him a new one," Bishop stated with a knowing look.

"No she doesn't," Piotr spoke up quietly. His statement was met with raised eyebrows and curious looks by his team mates. Obviously, they did not understand. Her friends. Her family. They were so clueless. No wonder it the poor girl so long to come out of her shell. "Can't you see she ees broken-hearted?"

"Well, yes, but-" Bishop disagreed with a frown. The cop did not like being called into question. Especially when he was sure he was correct. And, since Bishop rarely questioned himself, that was often.

"No," Piotr interrupted. "Did you not see her eyes? Zhey said it all. All zhat she could not. She did not vant him to go. To give in. She vanted him to argue vizh her. To tell her zhat Betsy vas lying. And vhen he could not, or vould not, I am not certain vhich, it killed her inside." Okay, maybe it was a tad melodramatic, but Piotr really was a romantic at heart. And he could see it, even if her friends could not.

"Peter is right," Ororo agreed serenely. "Our young Southern belle may have a temper on her; however, she is not inhuman. She was willing to give Remy a chance… to give him her hope, and she found it misplaced. That is enough to hurt anyone."

There was a tense moment of silence as the group considered Piotr' and Ororo's heartfelt words. Only to have it broken, at least mentally, by Tessa's telepathic summon. ::Piotr, Illyana is asking for you:: she told him. ::She wishes to show you the picture she drew.::

'Of course,' Piotr projected back. 'I shall be right there.' Smiling apologetically at Kitty, he gave her shoulder a slight squeeze then nodded to his fellow X-Men before exiting the room, leaving behind the thoughtful quiet.

Slowly, most of the occupants began to trickle out, for one reason or another, until only Scott and Ororo were left. Ororo watched Scott carefully as he attempted to read until, finally, Scott couldn't take it anymore. Snapping his magazine shut, he turned to his former instructor. "If you've something to say, say it," he blurted out irritably.

"I merely wanted to comment that you seemed most insightful before," she reassured him with a knowing smile. "And to offer my ear if you want to talk."

"No thanks," Scott replied with a shrug. "Haven't much to say. Now if you'll excuse me…" He picked up his magazine and walked out of the room, heading for the stairs.

"If you really think I believe that Scott Summers, you're more delusional that I thought," Ororo murmured after him. Shaking her head, she too rose. That boy was on the road to self-destruction if he kept holding all of his emotions and worries in. But, if he wasn't willing to come out, what more could she do? Not a damn thing. And it hurt her to admit it, but it was the truth.

---  
**Author's Note**: YAY!! Nobody was mad 'bout last chappy!! -grins like a loon- Goody-goody gumdrops. :P On another note, the story is winding down. There are two more chappies and then it's over. BUT there will be a sequel. I SWEAR!! It's already up in my profile if you want the scoop. I know the ROMY didn't last long, but I swear, it's not over. After all, they wouldn't be R&R if they didn't have issues. And we can see where Kitty and Piotr are. Illyana is SO fun!! -grins- Okay, I'm all over the place, wow. It's okay, you like it. Anyway, we'll be wrapping up soon. Then it'll be off on a whole new adventure. More action, more New Mutants, more romantic complications… :D.

**R****eview Responses**: Okay… I'm sorry but I don't have time to do responses. I had Bronchitis. It was bad. And I got addicted to this RPG… anyway, I'll try to do better next chappy. Please don't hate me!! -cowers- I know this took a LONG time, I'll be faster next time. Promise. BIG THANK YOU's to **Lady Sir Henry Morgan**, **T.**, **Katrina 5**, **crazyspaceystracey**, **RahneMan**, **Lady Farevay**, **Rogue4784**, **Peace215**, **Star-of-Chaos**, **Aro**, **Risty**, **Ishandahalf**, **DemonRogue13**, **PomegranateQueen**, **Steph**** Silverstar**, **Shockgoddess**, **Beaubier**, **I Heart the Distillers**, **Pookie**** Sanchez**, **The**** Sphinx Minx**, **RealityDreamer**, **Jukebox**, and **Krac**. I hope y'all didn't abandon me!! 3!! Don't forget to drop me a line… assuming there's anybody still out there.


End file.
